Proyect CLASSROOM
by Foxy The Pirate 98
Summary: Os he estado observando, y he visto cada una de vuestras fechorías. Por eso no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y cambiaré vuestras vidas...Bienvenidos al "Proyect C.L.A.S.S.R.O.O.M."(Croosover de no solo de Date a Live y de HighSchool DXD, sino de muchos más)
1. Iniciación

**Abriendo Interfaz...**

 **Usuario: PKDP**

 **Contraseña: **********

 **Verificando...**

 **Acceso concedido.**

 **Ejecutando Proyecto C.L.A.S.S.R.O.O.M...**

 **(...)**

 **Procediendo a extracción de sujetos...**

 **(POV Issei)**

Me desperté rodeado de mis chicas, como de costumbre. Desde que morí y volví a verlas, se me han apegado más que nunca, o al menos es lo que me ha explicado Azazel. Bajé a la cocina a hacerme el desayuno y empezar un nuevo día en mi fantástica vida. Abrí la nevera, cogí la leche y entonces recibí un golpe en la nuca, dejándome inconsciente...

Desperté en medio de un dormitorio que no era el mío. Empezaba a temer que me hubieran secuestrado o algo por el estilo, aunque era redundante...Salí de la habitación, recorrí el pasillo, bajé las escaleras y salí del edificio. Parecía que me había despertado en una residencia de estudiantes. Me palpé la ropa para ver si me habían robado o algo, pero descubrí que no estaba con la ropa con la que desperté, estaba vestido con mi uniforme de la escuela. En uno de los bolsillos había una nota:

 _"Felicidades:_

 _Has sido seleccionado para entrar en el proyecto C.L.A.S.S.R.O.O.M.,donde todos sus problemas con las chicas serán resueltos, goce de nuestras instalaciones exclusivas, ya sea el gimnasio, las piscinas, las pistas de tenis, etc, de la atención del único profesor-director que le atenderá siempre que pueda y de nuestros emocionantes eventos._

 _La ceremonia de iniciación será en el gimnasio, aquí tiene un mapa. Será a las 10:30._

 _Disfrute de su estancia y esperamos que disfrute de la vida escolar que le espera._

 _Atentamente._

 _La Dirección del centro."_

Cogí el mapa y fui al gimnasio, buscando respuestas y con la esperanza de poder volver con Rias,y las demás. no quiero estar en este estúpido proyecto, cuando obtenga toda información de este instituto, me desvaneceré en un círculo mágico y así volveré a casa...

Cuando entré al gimnasio encontré un escenario con un atril y un micrófono, además de un chico que estaba esperando. Llevaba un uniforme parecido al mío, el pelo marrón, los ojos verdes y una gran cicatriz en la cara. Cuando me vio, se me acercó.

-Menos mal, creía que estaba solo. ¿A ti también te han seleccionado?- me preguntó

-Sí, pero no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo. No puedo perder mi tiempo en esta estupidez.-

-¿Cómo vas a poder volver?-

-De alguna manera.-

"No puedo revelar que soy un demonio, puede que este chico sea hostil."

-Pues si la encuentras, avísame, yo tampoco quiero estar desperdiciando tiempo en esto. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hyodou Issei. ¿Y tú?-

-Llámame simplemente Basara.-

-Bueno Basara, ¿Por donde crees que podemos escapar?-

 **(POV Normal)**

-¡Menos mal! ¡Hay más gente por aquí!- un chico con el pelo azul marino y los ojos anaranjados color les había interrumpido. Llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar compuesto por una corbata roja, una chaqueta y pantalones azul oscuro.- ¿Sabéis qué es esto del proyecto C.L.A.S.S.R.O.O.M?-

-No tenemos ni idea.- respondieron los dos chicos.

-¿Creéis que será un programa para secuestrar gente? Porque yo no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí.-

-Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco. Simplemente me fui dormir y me desperté en una especia de residencia de estudiantes.- respondió Basara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Issei.

-Shidou. ¿Y vosotros?-

-Yo me llamo...-

Dos chicos irrumpieron en el gimnasio. Al cabo de un rato, una muchedumbre de chicos estaban en el punto de encuentro, confusos y algo molestos porque ni siquiera sabían donde estaban. Mientras discutían e intercambiaban nombres, un chico de unos 18 o 19 años subió al escenario, se puso frente al atril, y sacó un papel.

-Bienvenidos alumnos. Muchos tendréis muchas preguntas y estaré encantado de responderlas, sin embargo antes debo pasar lista para ver si está todo el mundo.- se aclaró la voz y comenzó a recitar los nombres.

-Hyodou Issei.-

Isei levantó la mano sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Presente. ¿Qué demonios hacemos en...?

-¿Tatsumi?- prosiguió ignorando a Issei.

-Sí.- Un chico con los ojos verdes, el pelo pardo y una vestimenta antigua también levantó la mano, este parecía confuso ya que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

-¿Makoto Ito?-

-Presente.- Quien la levantó era un chico con el pelo negro y las pupilas negras pero con tonos grises, como la ceniza. También iba embutido en un uniforme escolar.

-¿Makoto Naegi?-

-Presente.- un chico con capucha marrón, chaqueta negra y ojos y pelo marrones claro levantó la mano.

-¿Natsuki Subaru?-

-¿Presente?- él iba vestido con una sudadera verde y un chándal del mismo color. Tenía el pelo corto, marrón y una mirada muy desconfiada pero alegre.

-¿Shidou?.-

Este levantó la mano.

-Presente.-

-Kazuto Kirigaya.-

-Presente.- un chico con el pelo negro y ojos negros levantó la mano.

-Yukki Rito.-

-Presente.- este iba vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones verdes.

-Sai Akuto.-

-Presente.- él iba vestido con una chaqueta escolar negra, corbata negra y su pelo era magenta, mientras que sus ojos eran morados, además tenía unas marcas extrañas en los ojos.

-Kazuma.-

-¿Donde demonios estoy? Quiero una explicación.- reclamaba. Iba vestido con una ropa medieval, pelo marrón y ojos verdes, su peinado era un tanto extraño.

-La tendrás, Kakazuma, hpmf ja, ja, ja, ja.- el chico empezó a reír y le siguió una pequeña parte del gimnasio.- Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. Esto...¿Shougo Mikadono?-

-Presente.- él llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar color crema con bandas rosadas a la altura de los botones. Su pelo era largo, de color castaño y sus ojos eran azules marinos pero bastante claros.

-¿Takumi Tsuzuki?-

-Presente.- era un chico vestido de chef, tenía el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos marrones oscuros.

-¿Otonashi Yuzuru?-

-Presente.- era uno de los pocos chicos pelirrojos que había ahí. Tenía los ojos del mismo color y llevaba puesto una chaqueta marrón con los pantalones del mismo color y una corbata azul.

-¿Tomoki Sakurai?-

-Pre...sente- era un chico bastante bajito, con el pelo y ojos marrones. Este iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca

-¿Le ocurre algo señor Tomoki?-

-No veo...chicas...por ninguna...parte.-

Todos los alumnos miraron a su alrededor y Tomoki tenía razón, no había ninguna chica por la zona, lo que generó tristeza por parte de unos y furia por parte de otros. Mientras discutían, el chico siguió pasando lista.

-¿Kojo Akatsuki?-

-Presente.- dijo este con dificultad. Tenía el pelo azul celeste claro y los ojos del mismo color. Llevaba puesto una sudadera blanca y unos vaqueros.

-¿Ash Blake?-

-Presente.- él tenía el pelo de color pardo anaranjado, sus ojos eran idénticos al color de su pelo e iba vestido con una chaqueta blanca con las mangas negras, una corbata naranja, pantalones azules oscuros y zapatos marrones.

-¿Basara Toujo?-

-Presente.-

-¿Takashi Komuro?-

-Presente.- llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar con una camiseta roja interior. Tenía los ojos marrones con matices anaranjados y el pelo de color castaño, y por una extraña razón, llevaba un bate de béisbol ensangrentado.

-¿Yukihira Soma?-

-Presente.- contestó alegremente. Llevaba puesto un atuendo de cocinero de restaurante japones, además de una banda blanca en la cabeza. Era pelirrojo con los ojos carmesí.

\- Y por último, pero no menos importante.¿Kimihito Kusuru...o debería decir Darling-kun?-

-Presen...¿Pero como sabes eso?- este tenía el pelo de color violeta azulado y los ojos de color dorado. Llevaba puesto una sudadera verde menta con las camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de color marrón oscuro.

-Bien, bien. ¿Hay alguien a quién no haya nombrado?-

Todos callaron salvo un chico con el pelo negro y corto, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. El pelo le tapaba la mirada, pero su presencia era escalofriante. Este levantó la mano.

-Ah, bueno, Gakuen-kun.- añadió el que estaba en el atril.- Soy vuestro profesor durante este periodo, llamadme Sensei, solo eso. Ahora responderé a vuestras preguntas.

Os he estado observando durante muuucho tiempo, y he visto que cada uno tiene ciertos problemas con el sexo opuesto, ya sea la honestidad,- dirigió la mirada a unos cuantos.- la torpeza,- su mirada fue a parar a Rito- la perversión de uno mismo- miró hacia Tomoki e Isei-los sentimientos de la chicas, etc. Yo os voy a ayudar a lidiar todos esos problemas que tenéis dándoos clase...-

-Pero ¿ y nuestra familia y amigos? ¿No se van a extrañar de nuestra desaparición?- Interrumpió Ash.

-Pensad que por cada década que pasa en esta academia, es un pico segundo en cada uno de vuestros universos. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Por cierto si queréis salir cuanto antes de aquí hay dos condiciones: O graduándoos o derrotándome en un combate, pero yo que vosotros cogería la primera opción, es más indolora. Cada uno para graduarse se someterá a un examen con sus peculiaridades y si saca un 98 podrá salir de aquí, por lo que tenéis que prestar mucha atención a las clases que vamos a tener. En vuestro bolsillo tenéis una fotografía de vuestros amigos y amigas. Ellos en una pequeña parte decidirán si salís o no. Este centro dispone de todos los recursos, ya sea libros, galges, trucos, etc además de un montón de cosas para que vuestra estancia no sea aburrida, no todo va a ser estudio.

-Pero Sensei...yo ya tengo novia.- interrumpió Kazuto.

-Y yo.- afirmó Issei.

-Algunos casos, como los vuestros, son particulares. Luego en clase, trataremos ese tema. El resto del día lo tenéis libre, para que exploréis, juguéis, cocinéis etc. Digo una vez más:

"Bienvenidos al Proyect C.L.A.S.S.R.O.O.M. El amor lo es todo en vuestras vidas."

 **Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un novedoso episodio de un fic completamente nuevo. Llevaba tiempo planeándolo y espero que todo salga a pedir de boca. Se subirá cada viernes(si puedo vaya).**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en el Prize Corner, frotándome las manos malvadamente, maquinando contra nuestros queridos protagonistas**

 **Eso es todo. Disfrutadlo.**


	2. Post-presentación

-Podéis retiraos, tenéis que deshacer el equipaje y prepararos para mañana. Nos veremos en clase.-

-Oye, pero...- Subaru intentó detenerlo, pero en un pestañeo, el chaval que estaba ahí despareció.

-Vale...eso fue raro.-comentó Makoto Naegi.

-¿Entonces podemos usar nuestros poderes?-cuestionó Issei.

-¿Poderes?- preguntó Mikadono.

-Bueno, algunos de nosotros puede hacer cosas, que vosotros no podéis. Bueno chicos ha sido un placer, pero no quiero perder el tiempo con esta chorrada- A continuación pronunció una serie de palabra en un lenguaje extraño y un círculo de luz con el sello de los Gremory apareció en e suelo del gimnasio.

-Ya nos veremos.- se despidió Issei a sus compañeros. Aparte de él, había gente que lo intentaba como Sai Akuto, Kojo, Basara, Kazuma o Ash pero sus círculos se quedaron en el suelo, sin que ocurriera nada, como en el caso de Issei.

-¿Pero...por qué no funciona?- De repente todos los círculos mágicos se tiñeron de negro y engulló a quienes lo habían convocado. Pasado un rato, los círculos escupieron a los chicos que absorbieron, pero estaban diferentes...Se habían convertido en patitos de goma de bañera, salvo por el caso de que seguían conservando su pelo.

Al cabo de un rato volvieron a su estado original, pero estaban mareados y confusos. El Sensei volvió a aparecer y, sonriente, dijo:

-Parece que acabáis de probar la barrera de seguridad, anti-teletransportación. Los efectos de la transformación son breves, además de que es uno de mis encantamientos favoritos. Ya lo dije antes: Si queréis salir de aquí es o aprobando el examen o ganándome en un combate...

-Yo le reto a un combate.- Dijo un Issei un tanto confuso.

-Y yo.-añadió Basara, desonrientado.

-Yo también.- exclamó Shido.

Al final se unieron un equipo compuesto por Basara, Issei, Shido, Kazuma, Kojo, Sai Akuto, Natsuki, Tatsumi y Ash decidieron hacerle frente a ese "Sensei" para poder escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Los demás se dedicaron a animarles.

Issei desplegó su Balance Breaker y se dispuso a lanzar un _Dragon Shoot._ Ya cargado, lo lanzó contra el chico. La gran masa de energía verde salió disparada contra él, pero él ni se inmutó. Justo antes de que chocara contra el Sensei, este levantó la mano y paró el disparo.

-¿Pero...qué?- Tatsumi vio la escena resultante: un chico sosteniendo con una sola mano una bola de energía capaz de arrasar una montaña. El Sensei con la otra mano, cogió la esfera y la redujo hasta el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Se acercó a Takashi Komuro y le pidió amablemente que le prestara el bate. Este se lo entregó un poco confuso, ya que no sabía a quién apoyaba. Se quedó tan embobado viendo el disparo del dragón que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando este le preguntó por el bate.

El Sensei, ya con el bate, lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y la bateó mientras exclamaba:

-¡Bola va!-

La esfera se dirigió rápidamente hacia el equipo, pero antes de impactar, la masa de energía recuperó su tamaño y aumentó hasta alcanzar la envergadura de un depósito industrial de petroleo. Luego estalló y todos salieron por los aires.

Mientras se reincorporaban, el Sensei fue tocándolos con un dedo y se transformaron en estatuas de piedra.

-Mañana recuperareis la salud, esta es vuestra derrota...¿Alguien mas quiere intentarlo?-

Gente como Yukki Rito, escapó como una bala mientras le seguían Mikadono, Makoto Ito, Tomoki, Tsuzuki y Kimihito, otros se fueron, caminando tranquilamente, quitando importancia al acontecimiento. Estos eran Otonashi, Yukihira Soma, Gakuen-kun,Makoto Naegi y Kirito. Los demás o habían huido, o estaban petrificados.

-¿Sabes? No creo que esto sea tan malo.- comentó Yukihira.- Hay gente cercana que son chicas que no las entiendo. Estas clases vendrán genial.

-Yo no sé por qué estoy aquí, yo lo he perdido todo...- dijo en voz baja Otonashi.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?- curioseó Makoto.

Otonashi le susurró al oído lo que le pasó.

-Vaya...más o menos, es lo que me ha pasado a mí. Te comprendo.-

-¿Y tú Gakuen-kun? ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?-

-No lo sé.- mintió Gakuen-kun.

El resto del día, los alumnos que no estaban inmovilizados se dedicaron a explorar la Academia y la Residencia. Descubrieron que todos los libros de la biblioteca eran de o auto-ayuda o de tips para ligar y entender a las mujeres, además de muchos libros de psicología acerca de la mente femenina. En la residencia encontraron una sala de ocio bien provista: tenían videojuegos, billar, mesa de pin pon, naipes, una zona para el paintball y el airsoft, etc, además de una sala de estudio repleta de materiales académicos, mesas, estanterías...El resto del tiempo libre lo emplearon en la zona de ocio, unos jugando un billar, otros con los videojuegos y dos en el ping-pong. Cuando anocheció, Tsumiki y Yukihira hicieron un cena estupenda(aunque claro, son un chef y un hostelero profesionales). Después sonó el toque de queda y los chicos se fueron a sus dormitorios, mientras reflexionaban acerca de algún objetivo oculto que tendrá el profesor...

A la mañana siguiente todos se fueron a la misma aula, ya que todos eran compañeros de clase. El profesor entró y todos se levantaron, hicieron una leve reverencia y se sentaron. Los que estaban petrificados les costó mucho más hacer esa tarea.

-Muy bien, antes de empezar, quiero organizar la clase en tres grupos, donde cada grupo tiene un problema común y así será más fácil solucionarlo. Lo llamaremos Teams. Para cada team, elegiréis un capitán, ya que será el alumno que represente vuestro equipo. De momento yo os propongo como capitán para el grupo 1 a Issei, para el grupo 2, Basara y para el grupo 3 sea Shidou...

-Pero...¿Que tiene de especial cada grupo?- preguntó Yukihira.

-El grupo 1 estará formado por.- El Sensei empezó a sonrojarse.- "pervertidos que no entienden los sentimientos de las chicas".- Gran parte de la clase rió a carcajadas.- El grupo 2 está compuesto por triunfadores que no tienen en cuenta los sentimientos de ellas, ellas simplemente le ofrecen sus cuerpos y ellos no oponen resistencia. Por último el grupo 3 está compuesto por personas sensatas, que entienden a las chicas, pero huyen al ver el cuerpo de una chica desnuda, o simplemente son demasiado atrevidos como para confesar sus sentimientos. Este último probablemente es el mejor de los tres. Ahora os pasaré una lista con los integrantes de cada grupo.-

Cada alumno recibió un folio con cada grupo. Algunos estaban muy contentos con su grupo, otros estaban muy sorprendidos, y unos cuantos estaban en desacuerdo...

-¿CÓMO QUE EL GRUPO 2?- exclamó Makoto Ito.

El Sensei lo miró con ironía mientras hacía aparecer una bola de fuego verde en su mano.

Makoto se quedó callado y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Alguien más tiene alguna queja?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Pues nada, abrid los libros...

 **Hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo el segundo episodio de C.L.A.S.S.R.O.O.M. Lamento no poder colgarlo ayer, pero estaba enfermo. Necesito unas vacaciones XD.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Show Stage, con 38 de fiebre.**

 **Eso es todo. Disfrutadlo.**


	3. Nos vamos conociendo

-Pero, Sensei...aún no tenemos ni material ni nada por el estilo,ni siquiera tenemos las asignaturas .- se quejó Yukki Rito.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, pues de momento os pasaré otra lista con todos los libros necesarios, además en el corcho de la clase hay colgada una tabla con los teams de la clase.- contestó el Sensei.

En el corcho había un folio de papel con los nombres y los grupos:

Grupo 1: Hyodou Issei, Tomoki,Kazuma,Takashi Komuro.

Grupo 2: Basara, Makoto Ito, Sai Akuto, Gakuen-kun,Kazuto Kirigaya.

Grupo 3: Shidou, Yukki Rito, Shougo Mikadono, Makoto Naegi, Otonashi, Mikandono, Yukihira Souma, Darling-kun,Natsuki Subaru,Tatsumi, Takumi Tsuzuki, Ash Blake.

-Oiga Sensei, ¿No cree que los miembros de cada grupo están desequilibrados?- preguntó Tsuzuki.

-La cosa es que no esté equilibrado, sino que, al menos, podamos solucionar vuestros problemas de la manera más adecuada. Las asignaturas que vamos a impartir son, apuntad:

Personalidades, Modalidades de un caballero, Psicología femenina, Audiovisuales y Deporte.

Se oyó un ligero rasgeo de bolígrafos al escribir, y cuando todo el mundo hubo acabado, Souma preguntó que por qué deporte.

-Está porque no todo va a ser hincar codos.- respondió.- Hay una expresión en latín que dice: "Mens sana in corpore sano", que quiere decir: "Mente sana en cuerpo sano". Así también fomentaréis la convivencia porque no puedo dar clase en un grupo donde todos se están peleando. Aunque no tengamos los libros, el de Psicología Femenina lo traéis mañana por cierto, junto con el Personalidades, el resto de la clase lo dedicaremos a una pequeña muestra de Audiovisuales-

Tomoki levantó la mano

-¿Dígame señor Tomoki?-

-¿Para qué nos va a servir esta asignatura? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver los audiovisuales con las chicas?-

-Esta asignatura no es el concepto de audiovisuales, sino que en realidad es un simulador. Mientras dormíais, os he copiado los recuerdos y los he puesto todos en esta máquina, para que en clase, veremos quién escoge la respuesta correcta, además de que pondré casos inventados para ver vuestra espontaneidad. ¿Shido, podrías traer una caja que en mi despacho, por favor?-

-Ahora vuelvo, Sensei.-

-Gracias.-

Mientras a lo lejos se oyeron las quejas de Tomoki por la sustracción de sus recuerdos, Shido fue al despacho del director-profesor y recogió de allí la caja en cuestión. Mientras la cargaba sobre sus hombros, pudo encontrar una foto en la mesa, donde estaba él con una chica con el pelo de color morado, y parecían estar divirtiéndose.

-¿Con que un experto en el amor, eh?- dijo suspicazmente a sí mismo.

Las cajas contenían, lo que parecían un montón de gafas de realidad virtual con un USB en el extremo. Shido la cargó por el pasillo y entró en el aula. Toda la clase miraba con curiosidad al cartón.

-Gracias Shido. ¿Makoto Naegi, podrías repartirlas?-

Makoto cogió la caja y le dio unas gafas a cada uno.

-Poneoslas. Mientras tanto simularemos un recuerdo de no diré quién para que sea una sorpresa.-

Las gafas se encendieron e inmediatamente los estudiantes era espectadores de un recuerdo de un compañero. En el recuerdo se podía ver un río de Japón en medio de un núcleo urbano. En medio del río se podía ver a un Jeep anfibio navegando mientras un chico rellenito cantaba con una niña una canción infantil. La cámara de repente atravesó el coche para ver su interior: una enfermera conducía y una chica con el pelo de color naranja estaba plácidamente durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Takashi Komuro. Hubo unos breves comentarios de envidia, otros comentando seriamente la escena y otros callaban, hasta que se rebeló lo fuerte de esta escena: Había una chica con el pelo de color morado dormida, babeando en el pantalón de Takashi, a la altura de la entrepierna.

Todos los de clase rieron, algunos tenían mucha envidia, otros estaban muy sorprendidos, Yukki Rito estaba indiferente, etc. El recuerdo se paró en un fotograma y cuatro opciones aparecieron:

1-¿Qué, te gustaba estar ahí babeando eh, pillina?(Actuar cómicamente).-

2-Vaya...esto es muy raro(Actuar tímidamente).-

3-(Tener una erección repentina y que nuestro portentoso ariete entre en mal sitio).-

4-No hacer nada.

Muchos rieron a carcajadas por las opciones, Takashi estaba furioso y muy avergonzado, y algunos reflexionaron por las respuestas.-

-¿Qué opción escogéis?- preguntó el Sensei.

-La tres.-

-La dos.-

-Seréis idiotas, la uno es la mejor opción.-

Toda la clase empezó a pelear por la opción correcta, hasta que el Sensei escogió a uno de sus alumnos para que decidiera él.

-Otonashi,¿podrías escoger?-

-Humm...creo que escogería la 4, me parece la más adecuada.-

-Y es la más adecuada. Esta chica tiene una personalidad fuerte, por eso no podemos actuar cómicamente ya que quedaríamos como idiotas, la segunda tampoco, porque Takashi es fuerte y nada tímido, no encajaría. La tercera nos metería en un problema y de los gordos...

-Pero con tal de haberlo hecho cuenta ¿no? Deberíamos haber disfrutado de haberla metido en la boca de una chica...- Tomoki empezó a desvariar y acto seguido, un borrador de la pizarra fue volando hasta su cara, dejándola blanca, como si le hubieran arrojado yeso.

-Este tipo de comentarios hay que evitarlos, señor Tomoki. Antes de continuar, me gustaría que cada uno se presentara a su clase para hacer un primer contacto. ¿Sai Akuto, podrías hacerlo tú primero?

Sai se levantó y se describió:

-Me llamo Sai, soy un estudiante de una academia mágica donde se supone que iba a ser Papa, pero al final acabé convirtiéndome en Rey Demonio. Allí hice un montón de amigas.- después se sentó en su sitio.

-¿Siguiente?-

Otro alumno se levantó.

-Mi nombre es Yukki Rito, pero llamadme Rito, soy un estudiante de preparatoria que está enamorado de una de sus compañeras pero una alienígena enamorada de mí vive en mi casa con sus hermanas, además de que hay una asesina espacial intentando matarme. Me gusta mucho la jardinería.

-¿Otro?-

-Mi nombre es Makoto Naegi, soy un superviviente de dos juegos macabros donde una chica demente obsesa de la desesperación, se empeñó en que debíamos matarnos entre mis amigos y yo, aparte de mis compañeros de clase. Soy el Super Estudiante de Preparatoria Esperanza-Suertudo.

-Me llamo Yukihira Souma, soy un cocinero japonés cuya intención es superar a mi padre de una vez por todas y para ello debe perfeccionar su cocina. Adoro la cocina.

-Mi nombre es Makoto Ito, soy un estudiante de preparatoria normal, salvo que estuvo enamorado de una chica pero me lié con otra y así hasta que me acosté con medio instituto.

Parte de la clase aplaudió esa hazaña, otros lo miraron con repugnancia, preguntándose que clase de enfermedad verenea podría coger, otros susurraban que algún día alcanzaran esa hazaña también.

-Yo soy Otonashi, morí en un accidente de tren, doné mis órganos y estoy en un colegio donde las almas que la vida a tratado injustamente van allí. Hay un ángel con el que peleamos llamada Kannade y...y...- volvió a sentarse sin decir ninguna palabra más, pero estaba un pelín triste.

-Yo soy Tatsumi y trabajo en un gremio de asesinos que ayudan a los indefensos y eliminan a los corruptos. En ese sitio pude conocer a un grupo de amigos que jamás olvidaré...-

-Me llamo Subaru y era un hikikomori (un nini) hasta que desperté en otro mundo y descubrí que si moría volvía al mismo día, como si reiniciara. Conocí a mi amada y a una gran amiga que llegué también a amarla, pero ahí vi...cosas...horribles.

-Soy...-

-Darling-kun.- tosió el Sensei.

-¿Podría dejar de usar ese apodo? Soy un estudiante que convive con monstruos mitológicos hembras: una lamia, una harpía, una limo, una sirena, una aracnida y una jinete sin cabeza. Mi vida es bastante alocada.-

-Ya veo.- dijo Issei mirando a Kimihito con una mirada pervertida.

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE.- dijo enfadado. Luego se sentó, cansado en su pupitre.

-Yo me llamo Kazuma y vengo de un mundo fantástico, al igual que Natsuki, era hikikomori y ahora me acompaña una diosa del agua que hace trucos de fiesta, una no muerta, una maga de explosiones que solo puede hacer una al día y una paladín sado-masoquista que no sabe dar ni un solo mandoble. Pero aún así, soy poderoso y...-

-Lo dudo.- susurró Subaru.

-Yo soy Kazuto Kirigaya, pero llamadme Kirito. Quedé atrapado en un videojuego online parecido al World of Warcraft por 2 años, pero eso no me impidió conocer a mi actual novia,¿o esposa? No sé, pero también conocí a un montón de gente.

-Mi nombre es Ash Blake y soy domador de dragones, actualmente convivo con una, de la cual soy novio suyo...

-¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON UNA DRAGONA?- interrumpió escandalizado Shidou.

-Oye que es una persona, no un reptil. Solo es dragona cuando se transforma.-

-Ahhh, uffff, menos mal.-

-Además convivo con ella y con una amiga mía de la realeza. A la dragona le encantan los creepes.-

-Yo soy Takashi Komuro, era un estudiante de preparatoria hasta que estalló una apocalipsis zombi y junto con el grupo que habéis visto, intento sobrevivir.  
Aunque puedo decir que no me aburro como habéis podido comprobar.

-Yo me llamo Shido y soy un estudiante metido en un proyecto militar secreto que se encarga de rehabilitar a espíritus poderosos para integrarlos en la sociedad. Una de ellas es mi actual novia... creo. -

-Yo soy Tojou Basara, soy un guerrero excepcional que convive con la Reina Demonio, una loli pervertida súcubo, ambas hermanastras, mi amiga de la infancia, su hermana y mi ayudante.-

-Yo soy Hyodou Issei, el próximo rey demonio, prometido con la reina demonio y convive con un montón de linduras... Creo que, de entre los demonios, soy el mejor. - dijo rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Perdona? - preguntó molesto Basara.

-Aquí nadie es mejor que nadie.- aclaró el Sensei. -Issei siéntate, y que se presente otro.

-Yo me llamo Koujo, y soy un vampiro que elimina a las amenazas que intentan destruir mi ciudad y país. La sangre me hace muy poderoso.-

-Yo soy Tsuzuki, y soy repostero,  
hago unas tareas riquísimas, además de que convivo con mi amigo pervertido obseso con las chicas 2D, una chica medio gato, una ricachona y mi amiga de la infancia Tsundere.

-Yo soy Mikadono, el heredero de la empresa Mikadono, además busco esposa para poder heredar la empresa. Tengo 5 pretendientes...

De repente la puerta de la clase se abrió, y apareció una chica con los ojos azules y el pelo de color negro azabache con una taza blanca humeante donde ponía "I Love My Work". Iba vestida vestido con un vestido blanco, un tanto provocativo.

-Aquí traigo su chocolate, Sensei-Senpai.-

-Gracias, Hestia ¿Por la qué has tardado tanto?- curioseó mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo.

-El gas a vuelto a estropearse.-

-Ya veo, tendré que volverlo a arreglar. Ah chicos, os presento: Ella es mi secretaria-ayudante, Hestia.

-Me alegro de conocerlos a todos, espero que nos llevemos todos bien y que vuestra estancia sea divertida. Cuidadme bien al Sensei, aunque ya no es nada sin mi. -

-Eso es verdad, sin ti, ni sabría donde están las tazas.- dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos, tengo cosas que hace-nyan- dijo de manera adorable.

Salió del aula y toda la clase se quedó mirando la puerta, con un único pensamiento en su cabeza:

"QUÉ LINDA EEEEESSSSSS"

-¿Falta alguien por presentarse?- preguntó el Sensei mientras bebía.

Tomoki se levantó y con alarde de grandeza se presentó, describiéndose como un semidiós, hasta que el Sensei le interrumpió:

-En resumen, un pervertido mirón un poco idiota, cuyo objetivo en la vida es leer revistas eróticas, pero tiene planes nobles una vez cada 10 años. A veces es un poco noble y agradable, como Rito, sin ir más lejos.

Tomoki se sintió muy avergonzado y para rematar la faena, el Sensei le comentó:

-Por cierto tienes la bragueta bajada.-

Eso provocó una risotadas sonora por parte de la clase, incluido el profesor.

Gakuen-kun se levantó y se dispuso a contar su vida, hasta que el Sensei se percató y le miró fijamente, pero disimulando con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

-Yo... Soy un huérfano que perdió a su madre y su padre se divorció de ella y lo pude superar. Fui a la academia donde soy muy popular, por eso estoy aquí.-

Todos asistieron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. El Sensei ni se molestó y dijo que se acabó la clase por hoy, mañana empezarán con psicología femenina...

Fin capítulo 3

 **Hola a todos, soy FoxythePirate y aquí traigo el tercer episodio. He decidido hacerlos más extensos y completos para que tenga formato de novela. Habrá más episodios de todo, ya que para que tenga este formato, puede que tarde más de una semana, ya que tengo que estudiar y que no todo el rato voy a escribir.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Aqui Foxy the Pirate,si me necesitáis, estaré en mi Pirate Cove, buscando repuestos para Nightmare, esta de un humor estos días...**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Batalla campal

-Recordad chicos, que mañana tenéis que traer los libros de personalidades y de psicología femenina. Como en bachillerato... El primer día es libre.- todo el mundo recogió sus cosas y se fue del aula. Hestia se quedó en clase y saco una especie de baraja de cartas especial...

-Sensei, ¿Te hace una vez un partidita?-

-Me vendrá bien relajarme.- Este saco un mazo similar y empezaron a sacar cartas. Estas eran parecidas a las del Yugi-Oh pero no era de monstruos... Las cartas contenían la cara y una descripción de los estudiantes.

-Saco a Shido en posición de ataque.- anunció Hestia.

-Hestia-chan, no siempre es buena idea sacar las cartas más poderosas al principio de la partida. - El principio del juego se desarrolló con tranquilidad hasta que conversaron de un tema que despertó un poco de seriedad.

-Dígame Sensei, ¿Crees que los alumnos tratarán de eludir los exámenes haciendo un motín?-

-Es muy probable, a nadie le gusta estar encerrado, aunque sea una jaula de oro.-

-¿Cree que debería ocultar todos los documentos que revelan verdades?-

-Deja que yo me ocupe de eso, invoco a Makoto Naegi en posición de defensa.-

-¿Cabe la posibilidad de encontrarán algo relacionado con su pasado? Ah, anulo tu carta con carta trampa Monokuma, durante 12 turnos.-

-Ninguno de ellos es tonto, aunque Tomoki y Kazuma son merecedores de ese honorable título.- El Sensei sacó a Basara en posición ofensiva, aumentándola de poder gracias a la suerte de Naegi, anulando a Monokuma con Vanish Shift. -Lo más seguro es que encuentren algo.-

-Ya veo, entonces tomare cartas en el asunto.- Hestia convocó a Rito, para apoyar a Shido, pero el Sensei la anuló con timidez, y empezó a desplegar toda su baraja gracias a cartas extras hasta desplegar todo mazo.

-Arreglare ese problema fácilmente, te ataco.-

-Así gana cualquiera.-

-Te dije que no es buena idea sacar las mejores al principio.-

-Es verdad... -

-Algún día me ganarás y puede que ese día ellos descubran la verdad. Debemos estar preparados para eso. - explicó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Hestia.

-Espero que no sea catastrófico.-

(...)

(Cafetería, hora del almuerzo)

Aunque los chicos estuvieran separados por teams, no les impedían que comieran todos en la misma mesa, ya que las mesas eran enormes. Soma y Tsuzuki tardarían un poco en llegar porque ellos hicieron el menú completo para todos. Mientras comían hablaban sobre las esperanzas que podría dar esta escuela, otros discrepaban.

-Issei, ¿tu por qué quieres fugarte?- pregunto Tatsumi

-Yo no tengo problemas de ningún tipo, por eso creo que no debería cursar esta tontería de curso. -

-En cierto modo puede ser útil.- simpatizó Tsuzuki. -Hay una amiga mía Tsundere que apenas entiendo.-

-Yo ya arreglé ese problema, ahora mi ex-Tsundere me adora.-

-No todos podemos solucionar esos problemas, Hyodou.- replicó Kojo un poco molesto.

-Aparte de Tsuzuki, hay más gente que tiene ese problema.- afirmó Ash señalándose a sí mismo y a unos cuantos más como a Rito o a Takumi.

-¡Además si yo ya tengo novia! No sé por qué estoy aquí.- exclamó Issei enfadado.

-¿Me lo vas a preguntar a mí?- añadieron Kirito y Ash.

-A ver calmémonos.- dijo al final Subaru.-¿Qué tal si para relajarnos enseñamos nuestras fotos?-

-¿Qué es una foto?- preguntaron Tatsumi y Ash.

-Una foto es una captura inmortalizad de un momento de tu vida. Ese momento está plasmado en un papel y nunca se destruirá.- explico Subaru.

-Es como un dibujo instantáneo y realista.- añadió Kazuma.

-¿Vosotros tenéis la vuestra con vuestros amigos y amigas?- preguntó Mikadono.

Todos empezaron a sacar las fotos. Algunos se quedaron fascinados con la compañía que frecuentaban sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Que linda!- exclamaron muchos al ver foto de Koneko, en versión Nekomata.

-¿Como es vivir con una limo?- preguntó con curiosidad Gakuen a Kimihito.

-Refrescante... Y asfixiante.-

-Qué suerte tienes al vivir con gemelas.- contaba Kazuma al ver la foto de Subaru.

-Bueno, una de ellas me adora.- respondió con humildad Subaru.- La otra es indiferente conmigo pero bueno, puedo convivir.

-Oye, esa rubia... No está nada mal.- Dijo Tomoki al ver la foto de Yami, que tenía Rito.

-Se parece extrañamente a al ángel rubio de tu foto.- respondió que Rito

-No se cómo será la tuya, pero te aseguro que la tuya es más lista.-dijo riéndose Tomoki

-¡OSTRAS!-Exclamó Basara.

-¿Qué ocurre Basara?- preguntó Ash

-Mirad estas tres fotos. -

Cogió la foto de Shido y la Issei y las puso junto a la suya.

-¿Qué problema hay? - cuestionó Kimihito

-Fijaos en las pelirrojas.-

Toda la clase contemplaron las tres fotos y Kirito decidió hablar.

-Creo Basara, que tu hermanastra Mio es una fusión de Rías y de Kotori , me temo.-

-No puede ser, no quiero creerlo.- respondió Basara abatido.

-Esto demuestra que eres una copia mía y de Shido en parte.- exclamó Issei triunfante.

-Pero aunque sea un copia, mojo más que tú.-

-Pero serás... -

Desplegó el Balance Breaker y se dispuso a pelearse con Basara, pero su puño fue interceptado por Koujo.

-Dejemos eso a un lado anda.-

Issei se apartó e intento volver a atacar, pero empujó a Kirito, haciéndole caer en una mesa.  
Esto desató una pelea de instituto, la razón: las waifus de cada uno.

Tomoki miéntras se defendía de Makoto Ito gritó:

-¡Pelea de waifus!-

Algunos como Rito, Tsuzuki, Otonashi, o Makoto Naegi intentaban rehusar de la pelea pero tenían que defenderse propiamente, en cambio otros como Tatsumi se defendían y atacaban a quién le atacaba, y otros como Basara intentaba masacrar a Issei y este a él destruyendo el entorno. Yukihira y Tsuzuki se refugiaron debajo de una mesa y comentaban la pelea.

-¿Tú crees que tiene razón? preguntó Tsuzuki

-¿Con lo de las copias? Son exactamente una fusión de esas dos...¿Será que son parientes?- respondió Soma.

La pelea prosiguió su curso, hasta que Kazuma, mientras zurraba a Subaru por tener una vida mejor que él y este se defendía, se quedo aterrorizado al ver que el Sensei estaba parado en la puerta, con una bandeja de comer en las manos. Este se limitó a sonreír, pero sin previo aviso sacó un bate de béisbol y una pelota. La lanzó hacia arriba y bateó, haciendo que la pelota rebotara en todas las direcciones, dejando inconsciente a todo al que impactara, mientras este exclamaba: ¡Fuera del parque! **(parque de béisbol, en otras palabras, home run)**

-Parece que tenemos un serio problema de convivencia.-

 **Hola a todos, soy FoxythePirate y aquí traigo el cuarto episodio.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos vosotros, (Sobretodo a Grytherin18-friki, por ser el único que comenta XD). Estoy tan hypeado, que no escrito nada de lo otro, pero me moría por hacer una pelea de waifus XD. Si alguien quiere que escriba en mis demás historias, que no se corte y que lo ponga aquí.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en el prize Corner, hablando con Puppet sobre mi curriculum, para dejarlo todo en orden.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	5. La CECDE

-Vale, veo que tenemos un serio problema de convivencia.-

Todos los alumnos estaban magullados, algunos más que otros.

-¿Alguien me explica la razón de la pelea?-

Todos callaron, hasta que Shidou levantó la mano lentamente.

-¿Si, Shidou?-

-El motivo de la pelea fueron nuestras chicas.-

-¿A qué se debe que os peleéis por vuestras chicas?-

-Basara se dio cuenta de que su hermanastra y su amiga de la infancia son copia de alguna de las nuestras, se sintió frustado, Issei se metió con él, Basara le atacó, pero hirió a otro y entonces se convirtió en un todos contra todos.-

-Ya veo. Es normal que tengáis discrepancias, ya que probablemente hay muchas que se parecen, pero eso carece de importancia. ¿Dime Basara, que Mio se parezca a Rias y a Kotori, hace que vayas a dejar de amarla?-

-No, pero...-

-Ni peros ni nada, eso carece de importancia. Mio es única, no hay chicas que sean exactamente iguales a ella, serán parecidas...pero Mio solo hay una, ¿cierto?- dijo el Sensei con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, Sensei.-

-Así me gusta. En vista de esto, voy a adelantar una cosa de pasado mañana a ahora mismo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que en cualquier momento os vais a liar a tortas. Venid conmigo.-

Todos siguieron al maestro al gimnasio. Era un gimnasio de academia normal y corriente. Cuando todos pararon, Kimihito preguntó que qué clase iban a dar ahora.

-La de deportes.-

-¿Pero no cree que el gimnasio es un poco pequeño para que demos deporte todos?- cuestionó Kojou.

-Este gimnasio solo guarda el material, es de pega. Donde vamos a ir es un sitio perfecto para vosotros.- El Sensei se dirigió a un contador de la luz que había en una de las paredes, y puso los conmutadores de tal forma que el centro de la pista se abrió y, mediante una plataforma elevadora, se elevó hasta la altura de los pies un teletransportador. Este era muy simple, la forma era como la de una lentilla a la que le han hundido el centro. Del centro surgían círculos amarillos claro que desaparecían cuando tocaban el borde de este.

-Subid todos.-

Todos subieron impacientes para ver el destino. El Sensei subió con ellos y lo accionó. Todos viajaron a una velocidad acelerada en un túnel con colores azul eléctrico de distintas tonalidades. A veces salían rayos del túnel pero no hacían daño. Después de esto se oyó un zumbido muy agudo y todos aparecieron en un patio enorme donde no había absolutamente nada a la vista, solo un edificio que parecía un gimnasio.

-Para los que nunca han viajado en teletransportador, sufriréis o mareo, o visión borrosa con reducción de movimiento o simplemente lo veréis todo de color rojo durante unos breves instantes. ¿Alguien de aquí está sufriendo los efectos que he mencionado?-

Tatsumi levantó la mano con nauseas y le siguieron Makoto Ito y Makoto Naegi que la levantaron como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, Mikadono que lo hizo de manera normal, pero parecía confuso por la presencia de un solo color en su retina, Yukihira y Tsuzuki también la levantaron...En resumen, todos los que nunca se habían teletransportado en su vida estaban sufriendo los efectos.

-¿Donde estamos?-

-Hay gente que diría que estamos en la estación de King Cross, otros dirán que estamos en la "Habitación del tiempo" y algunos idiotas pensarían que estamos en un lugar donde se han pasado con el blanqueamiento. Yo lo denomino Centro de Entrenamiento de Combate y Deportes en Equipo, o más corto la "CECDE". Antes de empezar voy a dividiros en dos equipos. ¿Quién de aquí puede utilizar poderes, artilugios fuera de lo común, o tuvo un entrenamiento poco convencional?

Muchos de ellos levantaron la mano. El Sensei les dijeron que se pusieran a su izquierda y así hicieron ellos, todos más o menos sabían que poderes tenían cada uno, pero se sorprendieron cuando Gakuen-kun se fue a su grupo.

-¿Qué poder tienes tú, Gakuen-kun?- preguntó curioso Kirito.

Gakuen pestañeó y le dijo que se mirara el brazo. Este lo hizo y, escrito en permanente, estaba escrito: "Mi poder es la velocidad".

-Vaya, ni me he dado cuenta.-

-Primero a los que tienen poder, quiero que me demostréis que sabéis hacer.- El Sensei trajo muñecos y maniquíes, además de artilugios con los que practicar.

Issei desplegó su Balance Breaker y demostró todas y cada una de sus habilidades: Volar, disparar esferas de energía, multiplicar su poder por dos infindad de veces, y su ataque estrella: el Dress Breaker que lo probó con un maniquí femenino que estaba vestida. Kojou demostró gran fuerza física y cuando convocó a sus familiares demostró que era un rival muy poderoso, Kirito blandió su espadas con gran maestría, pero se seguía preguntando como pudo el Sensei conseguírselas, Tatsumi se equipó su traje y demostró su destreza con la lanza, Kazuma hizo unas cuantas virguerías con su poder de hielo, de agua y de robar a distancia, Subaru llenó una gran área con una oscuridad y golpeó hábilmente con una espada de madera a un muñeco de entrenamiento, Sai convirtió un muñeco de esos en una bola de fuego ardiente, Ash sacó su traje proporcionado por Eco y redujo a un montón de plástico y goma-espuma un muñeco, a Basara le dispararon un proyectil enorme, pero lo repelió fácilmente con la espada y por último Takashi hizo una gran demostración de armas de fuego y de cuerpo a cuerpo. Junto con Kirito, podría decirse que era un combatiente normal. Gakuen-kun pestañeó y todos tenían escrito con rotulador los nombres de cada uno en la cara, incluido el Sensei (en su cara estaba escrito profesor).

-Muy bien, ya habéis visto el potencial que tiene cada uno de sus compañeros. Los que no tengan poderes seguirán un entrenamiento convencional, pero que sea convencional no significa que sea peor... y menos, fácil.-

-Jo...- dijo apenado Tomoki.

-¿Así que nuestro entrenamiento será más fácil?- preguntó esperanzado Issei.

-No, será igual de riguroso, pero de manera proporcional. De momento los que no tienen poderes, darán unas cinco vueltas alrededor del edificio del fondo. Los que tengan, que den 50.

-Pero...eso es...¡Injusto!- exclamó Takashi.

-Vale, he cambiado de opinión. Los que no tengan, que den 5 vueltas al campo, hagan 40 abdominales y unas 56 flexiones. Los que tengan poderes...lo único que tenéis que hacer es que yo caiga al suelo, así de simple. Vale todo, os reto a intentarlo.-

Otonashi,Rito,Shido,Mikadono,Yukihira, ambos Makoto, Tsuzuki, Kimihito y Tomoki se fueron a alrededor del edificio para hacer lo que había dicho.

Cuando todos se fueron, el Sensei dijo que quién iba a empezar. Basara levantó la mano rápidamente y después de una pausa cargó contra el maestro. Este fue a la izquierda, pero Basara desvió la trayectoria de la hoja para cortarle horizontalmente, pero el Sensei dobló su cintura quedando "haciendo el puente". Después tomó impulso y saltó hacia delante reincorporándose. Basara volvió a cargar, pero el Sensei hizo aparecer una espada de madera y le golpeó. Basara anuló el golpe con Vanish Shift y aunque lo anulara, el Sensei le asestó tal puñetazo con la mano libre que lo alejó y cayó, arrastrándose varios metros.

-Basara, eliminado. ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?-

Issei se pavoneó de la actuación de Basara y fue a por el Sensei, diciendo "quién es mejor demonio", pero mientras decía esto último, el maestro lo cogió por la muñeca, tiró de ella hacia arriba, partiéndola, e Issei estaba confuso por el dolor. A continuación, el Sensei cogió su brazo y lo volteó por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Por último el profesor formó una esfera de energía azul y la lanzó contra la faz del dragón.

-Has durado mucho menos que Basara, la verdad es que me has decepcionado un poco...Bueno, esto es aburrido, podéis de dos en dos...mejor aún, todos a la vez.-

Subaru oscureció todo en un radio de dos metros. En medio de la oscuridad atacaron Kirito y Tatsumi, el Sensei desvió ambos ataques hizo que la lanza y las espadas se enredaran entre ellas. Tatsumi y Kirito intentaron desenredarlo a tiempo, pero el Sensei les cogió las cabezas y las golpeó una contra la otra. Ambos cayeron inconscientes. Kazuma iba a atacar con su katana "Chun-chun" por la espalda. Este saltó hacia la izquierda y con un golpe le quitó la katana y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, para luego darle con el canto de esta. Kojou convocó a sus familiares para apoyar, pero el Sensei cogió a sus familiares y los ató y anudó a unos con otros, Ash intentó impedirlo haciendo una estocada, pero fue en vano. Todos los familiares de Kojou quedaron reducidos a una gran maraña de monstruos furiosos y confusos porque no podían moverse por culpa de sus compañeros. Ash siguió dando mandobles con la espada y el Sensei siguió evitándolos de manera muy tranquila. Cuando dio un último mandoble, retrocedió un poco para poder recuperara fuerzas, y mientras se recuperaba, Takashi lo distraía disparándole con una pistola. Después de 5 disparos, el Sensei atrapó todas las balas con la mano. Takashi quedó estupefacto: una persona había sido capaz de atrapar balas con las manos. Cuando soltó las balas, el profesor corrió contra él y le dio una serie consecutiva de puñetazos y para rematar con un gancho. Takashi quedó fuera de combate y Ash todavía no había terminado de recuperarse.

Sai hechizó al Sensei y le redujo el movimiento considerablemente, ya solo podía correr como una persona normal y corriente y no a velocidad subsónica. El Sensei iba esquivando todos los conjuros que lanzaba Sai y cuando le agarró, este se zafó y le devolvió el agarre. Cogió al profesor y lo arrojó a otro extremo del patio.

-No olvides que yo también soy un candidato para ser Rey Demonio, "Sensei".- recalcó Sai. Cuando el Sensei aterrizó, unas esferas azules se formaron al rededor de él y fueron disparadas hacia Sai. Este formó un encantamiento escudo.

-Tu tampoco olvides de cubrir tus puntos débiles, Sai.-

Las bolas de luz que iban a impactar contra el escudo que formó, frenaron en seco y se dirigieron a la espalda. El mago redirigió su escudo para cubrir su espalda mientras que el Sensei estaba cargando en ambas manos una esfera negra un poco más grande.

-Puedo con una esfera más, Sensei.-

-Esto no es una esfera.-

La esfera cargada disparó un rayo negro con tonos rojizos a Akuto mientras que las esferas iban por la espalda de este. Sai no pudo defender ambos frentes y le impactaron las esferas ya que escogió defenderse del rayo. Este cayó al suelo chamuscado.

-Regla 3: Nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo.- dijo mientras Sai se desplomaba. -Bueno ya es suficiente. Quiero demostrar con esto que, aunque tengáis poderes o entrenamiento, no significa que seáis todopoderosos. Quiero decir que yo ya era fuerte y recibí todo el entrenamiento necesario. Por eso necesitáis fortaleceros mucho más si queréis defender a vuestras familias y a vuestros seres queridos, ya sea familia o chicas, pero es más probable esta última. Los que no tiene poderes lo tendrán más difícil pero lo conseguirán...¿Habéis acabado de hacer eso chicos?-

-Si...- dijo un exhausto Mikadono antes de desplomarse contra el suelo. Todos estaban agotados por lo que les había mandado el maestro.

-Vale, lo que tienen poderes de momento, vamos a organizar una cosa, los que no pueden irse ya a la residencia, recordad llevar los materiales mañana a clase.-

Los fatigados alumnos volvieron al teletransportador y cuando se desvanecieron, el Sensei dijo a continuación.

-Vamos a jugar a derribar el poste...Supongo que sabéis como se juega ya que en vuestras academias se jugaba ¿cierto?-

Algunos afirmaron pero otros como Takashi o Ash no sabían en qué consistía aquel juego.

-Hay dos equipos y cada uno tiene un poste en equilibrio. Encima de ese poste hay una persona. Para ganar solo hay que derribar a esa persona de ese poste del equipo contrario. Aquí vale de todo salvo que uséis vuestros poderes. Quiero ver vuestra capacidad física...

Hola a todos soy Foxy the Pirate y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Classroom. Lamento no colgarlo el viernes, pero estaba sin internet. Bueno os lo compenso con que sea un pelin más largo.

 **Gracias a Grytherin18-Friki por ser el único que comenta junto con Mj98Nin. También a todos lo que están siguiendo la historia, aunque agradezco el hecho de que comentarais vosotros también. No muerdo a la gente XD.**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en mi Pirates Cove, apenado porque mis vacaciones fueron taaaan rápidas y cortas.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	6. Arreglando diferencias

-Bueno, ¿quién va a ser capitanes? Humm, ya sé... Kojou por un equipo y Ash Blake por el otro. Id decidiendo, pero hay que ver quién escoge primero.- El Sensei sacó una moneda y preguntó qué lado querían. Kojou escogió cara y Ash Blake escogió la cruz. El Sensei la lanzó, la atrapó le dio la vuelta y salió cruz.-Por cierto no podéis usar vuestros poderes, quiero comprobar vuestra capacidad física.-

-Bueno, Ash escoges tú primero.- dijo cordialemente Kojou.

-Primero escogeré a Kirito, para que esté en el poste. Por lo que he visto, es bastante ágil.- indicó Ash

-Me toca. Necesitamos fuerza bruta para poder derribar vuestro poste, así que escojo a Basara.-

-No es mala elección. Pero yo voy a escoger a Takashi, es bastante fuerte.-

-Yo a Tatsumi entonces.-

-Gakuen, te elijo a ti.- exclamó Ash.

-Issei, ven para mi equipo.-

-Me niego estar en el mismo equipo que mi clon. No me gustaría tener que eclip...- Issei se fijó en la expresión del Sensei. Tenía una sonrisa muy tranquila, pero el aura que transmitía era aterradora y el bate de béisbol que portaba tampoco inspiraba mucha confianza.- Ya voy.

-Sai Akuto.-

-Kazuma, tú estarás en mi poste.-

-Por último, Subaru, estás en mi equipo.-

Los dos bandos ya estaban decididos: Uno con Kojou, Basara, Issei, Tatsumi y Kazuma y otro con Ash, Gakuen, Kirito, Subaru y Takashi.

-Bueno esto ya está decidido. Preparad los postes y cuando estéis listos me dais un silbido.

Ambos equipos colocaron cuidadosamente sus postes y decidieron hacer equipos de ataque y defensa por cada bando. En el de Ash atacaban Ash y Gakuen, en el de Kojou atacaban Issei y Tatsumi. Los restantes defendían los postes o eran quién lo custiodiaba

-¿Listos?- dijo el profesor con una pistola de fogueo.

-Sí, Sensei.- exclamaron todos.

-Pues...¡a jugar!.- dijo pegando un tiro al aire.

Ash se movía rápidamente por el campo, Gakuen-kun le seguía el paso y el otro equipo decidió avanzar. Ash se desvió hacia la derecha, alejándose un poco del campo, mientras que Gakuen intentaba retrasar a Issei y a Tatsumi el máximo tiempo posible. Tatsumi logró evadir a Gakuen y se adelantó hacia el poste de Ash, pero estaba fuertemente custodiado por Takashi y Subaru. Para Tatsumi, zafarse de Subaru no le suponía una gran dificultad, pero quién le preocupaba de verdad era Takashi. Intentó hacer un amago, pero en vano, porque quién lo pilló realmente fue Subaru.

-Por favor, nunca menosprecies a tu enemigo, puede salirte caro.- Subaru lanzó a Tatsumi lejos del poste que custodiaban.

Ash seguía pensando cómo podría atravesar a los defensores, ya que estos estaban alerta constantemente. Pero el lanzamiento de Subaru los distrajo, lo que le permitió poder escabullirse fuera de vista y ocultarse para poder atacar por sorpresa.

Basara y Kojou decidieron adelantarse para poder apoyar a Issei y a Tatsumi ya que eran repelidos constantemente por Takashi y Subaru. Decidieron acabar con esto cuanto antes para que no les dieran tiempo a tirar el poste, ya que Kazuma les conseguirían algo de tiempo.

Fueron los cuatro miembros rápidamente a por el poste. Basara e Issei se deshicieron de Takashi y de Subaru, Kojou estaba decidido en derribar ese poste y junto con la ayuda de Tatsumi seria fácil...o al menos es lo que pensaron. Kirito era sorprendentemente ágil, repelía casi sin dificultad todos los agarres y empujones que recibía ya que estos trataban o de tirarle o de tirar el poste con él. Kirito mediante todo tipo de movimientos, consiguió el tiempo suficiente para que sus compañeros llegaran al poste del equipo contrario. Ash se agachó un poco y puso sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas, para Gakuen pudiera saltar. Este corrió, saltó, Ash lo impulsó y cuando Gakuen estaba en el aire, a la misma altura que Kazuma, preparó sus manos y le dijo a Kazuma.

-No es personal, Kazuma, pero el juego acaba aquí.- Kazuma fue empujado y derribado de su poste mientras caía de forma cinematográfica. Este y el poste se estrellaron contra el suelo y un silbato sonó.

-Fin del juego. Gana el equipo de Ash.-

Kirito se bajó del poste mientras que los rivales seguían intentando tirarle en vano, para reunirse con su equipo ya que habían ganado.

-Sensei, ¿con este juego que quería demostrar?- preguntó Ash alegre.

-Quería demostraros que estáis verdes. En este equipo todos tienen alguna rareza, por eso debéis ser aún más fuertes que cualquier humano normal ya sea cuando no estéis usando vuestros poderes o vuestro entrenamiento. Si tuviera que destacar a uno de vosotros sería a Kirito, me parece impresionante cuánto ha aguantado contra cuatro. Con esto podéis volver a la residencia. Nos vemos mañana.

Todos los estudiantes se fueron a teletransportador, algunos alegres por su victoria y los otros abatidos por su amarga derrota. Cuando ya volvieron al gimnasio, se fueron directamente a la residencia a descansar y a buscar el material que necesitarían para mañana. Cuando entraron encontraron al resto de sus compañeros con Hestia. Ella iba repartiendo los libros que necesitarían mañana.

-¿Qué os ha hecho el Sensei?- preguntó curioso Mikadono.

-Nada, solo jugar a derribar el poste.- respondió Takashi

-¿Con qué propósito?- añadió Makoto Naegi.

-Quería demostrar que estábamos verdes sin usar nuestros poderes. Que para poder entrenarnos primero debíamos entrenar para vencer a cualquier humano.- termino de explicar Subaru.- Al menos ganamos gracias a la actuación de Kazuto y al empujón de Gakuen.

-Me alegro mucho.- comentó Hestia.- Aunque la verdad esto no hubiera pasado si no os hubierais peleado por vuestras chicas.-dijo entre risas.- Es normal que el Sensei sea riguroso con la convivencia, pero debéis portaros bien. Ya veréis como todos nos divertimos mucho.- guiñó un ojo y empezó a repartir el material a los recién llegados.

El libro de Psicología parecía bastante normal, un típico libro de instituto, el de modales parecía sacado de una estantería de un convento medieval, audiovisuales no necesitaba libro y deporte tampoco...El de personalidades parecía una revista adolescente pero con la misma extensión que un libro. Estaba llena de imágenes de chicas con explicaciones, pistas, consejos etc...Lo sorprendente era que algunas de las chicas fueron fácilmente reconocidas por los chicos.

"¿Por qué Nana estará en el libro?" Pensó Rito. La página que leía era la de las Tsunderes y no solo estaba ella; estaba Yami, Koneko, Miyabi, Sayaka, Rei entre otras además de algunas que desconocían.

-Bueno chicos, mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado. Descansad bien-nya.- dijo tiernamente Hestia mientras se dirigía hacia a la academia.

Todos los chicos se quedaron solos en la residencia...

-Bueno...¿Alguien tiene hambre?- preguntó Soma esperando a que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

Unos cuantos asintieron la cabeza, lo que significó que Soma se fuera corriendo a la cocina mientras arrastraba a Tsuzuki con él.

-Pero Soma, estoy cansado.-

-Descansarás después, aquí hay comensales insatisfechos.- interrumpió Soma para contrarrestar la excusa de Tsuzuki.

Los demás se dedicaron a tiempo libre, ya sea aseo, juegos, lectura, escritura etc. Makoto Naegi estaba con un cuaderno del tamaño cuartilla y no paraba de escribir.

-¿Qué haces, Naegi?- preguntó Makoto Ito

-Escribía de momento la información que he podido descubrir del Sensei así como sus debilidades, puede que esto nos pueda ser útil.

-¿Y qué has podido descubrir?-

-De momento que le gusta demasiado el béísbol y que aceptará siempre una pelea si se la proponen, además que le gusta el chocolate, pierde la paciencia con Tomoki e Issei y se altera con facilidad.

Sé que nos es mucho, pero seguro que podré descubrir algo que nos permita salir de aquí cuanto antes.-

-Ya veo, bueno te deseo suerte.-

Makoto Ito se alejó y se echó en el sofá para reposar. Yukki Rito y Kirito se pusieron a jugar con la consola, Kimihito, mientras, jugaba un billar contra Shido.

-¿Cómo es eso de convivir con monstruos mitológicos?- dudó Shido.

-Bueno, es como convivir con chicas pero cada tiene sus rasgos y cuidados. No es que sea algo insólito...¿Cómo ve Tohka tu trabajo?-

-Lo ve bastante bien, eso que ayude a chicas como ella, pero es un poco celosa. Una vez creyó que me iba a fugar con mi amiga de la infancia, jajajaja. Empiezo a pensar que debería dejar de ver telenovelas.

-Ya veo...Por cierto, carambola.- Kimihito metió unas cuantas bolas en los agujeros de la mesa.

-Si pero también has metido la negra. Gané.-

-Vaya...-

Subaru y Kazuma decidieron arreglar sus diferencias con un ajedrez, pero Subaru era muy bueno, después de todo había jugado muchas veces cuando era un hikikomori y un caballero. Justo ahora le había ganado con el mate de las dos torres.

-¡OTRA!- exclamo enfadado Kazuma.

-¿Otra? Llevamos jugando unas tres horas, me gustaría cambiar de actividad, me voy con Kirito y con Rito.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Tomoki?- preguntó Issei.-

-No...¿Por qué le buscas?- cuestionó Sai un poco interesado.

-Es que me tiene que dar...por ahí viene.-

Tomoki llevaba una bolsa con algo de forma cúbica en su interior.

-Aquí tienes lo que me pediste, Hyodou-san.-

Issei abrió la bolsa y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras sufría una ligera hemorragia nasal. Ambos se fueron corriendo a su habitación para poder contemplar su querido botín en privado.

-Son como dos gotas de agua.- murmuró Sai.

-No hace falta que lo digas.- añadió Kojou.- Se ve a simple vista, normal que esté en el grupo 1.

-Pervertidos.- dijeron al unísono.

-¡TODOS A CENAR!- exclamó de manera triunfante Soma junto con un agotado Tsuzuki.

El plato de cena hoy era estofado de carne con verduras y el postre preparado por Tsuzuki era gelatina...pero el aperitivo era de Soma y era uno de sus numerosos experimentos.

Todos miraron con horror el aperitivo. Este estaba compuesto por huevo duro junto con calamares y una salsa espesa marrón recubierta de especias.

-Saludad al Huevo con calamares recubierto de miel y cilantro.

-¿No...has podido hacer nada...para detenerlo, Tsuzuki?- comentó en voz baja Gakuen.

-No...lo siento.-

El estofado estaba delicioso y la gelatina espectacular...pero el aperitivo hizo que apenas pudieran dormir...

Fin capítulo 6.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom. La verdad me siento un poco confuso porque el anterior no tuvo tanta expansión. Si alguien pudiera señalarme los errores, lo agradecería con creces.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki y a Mj98Nin. Por cierto Mj, agradecería que por favor no revelases información, como ocurrió con la procedencia de Gakuen. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos**


	7. Primera clase

A la mañana siguiente, iban a tener la primera clase...pero estaban tan cansados que no querían moverse de la cama. Él único que rebosaba energía era Otonashi, aunque claro: él siempre va a cumplir con su deber de ser un buen estudiante, ya sea un instituto normal o uno extravagante, como era el caso...

-Venga arriba todo el mundo.- dijo entusiasmado.

-Pas...te...les.- susurró Rito babeando mientras manoseaba su almohada de manera un tanto descarada.

-Ake...no, hoy no...te toca. Cinco minutos más.- murmuró Isei.

-Pechoooosssss.- terminó añadiendo un adormilado Tomoki mientras sangraba levemente por la nariz.

-Si Tsuzuki y Soma han podido levantarse para haceros el desayuno, vosotros también. Venga...¡Arriba!-Yuzuru exclamó y montón de estudiantes caminaron como zombis hacia la cafetería para desayunar. Al entrar encontraron a Tsuzuki durmiendo, con la cabeza metida en un cuenco con chocolate caliente y cereales. A pesar de que parecía ahogarse en colacao, dormía plácidamente.

-Qué envidia me da.-se quejó Kazuma en voz baja.

-Yo también quiero seguir...durmiendo.- Kojou se desplomó muerto de sueño.

-Yo no sé si quiero volver a dormir, tuve una pesadilla.- explico Makoto Ito.

-¿De qué clase?-curioseó Sai Akuto.

-Soñé que me cortaban la cabeza y me apuñalaban varias veces. Era muy desagradable...-

-Eso es casi sádico.- comentó Naegi.

-Olvídate de eso. Solo es un sueño, así que tómate un desayuno como es debido.- Shido empezó a pasarle fruta, leche, cereales etc.

Cuando todos ya estaban listos para irse, se dirigieron a la academia. Se fueron a su respectiva clase y conversaron un poco sobre qué darían, hasta que el Sensei entró en clase.

Shido se levantó y dijo en voz alta.

-Levantaos.- todos los alumnos se levantaron.- Inclinaos.- se inclinaron.- y Sentaos.- todos se sentaron.-

-Buenos días, chicos. Espero que hayáis reposado bien. De momento abrid los libros de Personalidades por la primera página.-

-¿Esto se puede decir que es un libro?- preguntó irónicamente Basara mientras agitaba la revista para adolescentes tamaño libro.-

-Lo ha escrito Hestia. Todos los libros que tenéis los o he escrito yo, Hestia o mis antepasados. Pero si no te gusta, podremos hacer algo al respecto...- El Sensei chasqueó y unos brazos mecánicos y elásticos salieron de su silla y agarraron a Basara, luego fueron a por sus parpados y los abrieron para que fuera incapaz de cerrarlos.

-¿Quieres estar así toda la clase, Ba-sa-ra-san?- dijo alegremente mientras Basara lagrimaba debido a que no podía pestañear.

-Vale, usted gana, Sensei.-

-Así me gusta.- Makoto Nagei empezó a anotar rápidamente otra observación.

"Tip nº5: Al Sensei no le guste que critiquen su trabajo o el de su personal.

-Muy bien. Humm...Tatsumi, lea la introducción, por favor.-

Tatsumi leyó en voz alta una breve descripción de la complejidad a la hora de descifrar la mente femenina y con ella cómo se debe actuar con cada una de ellas. Cuando terminó, la siguiente página mostró el objeto a estudio: Los Deres

-Durante todo este asignatura, daremos los tipos de deres, sus puntos débiles, cómo tratarlas y como no hay que tratarlas. Además daremos alguna otra que puede que no esté. La primera que observaremos es la Tsun-dere. ¿Alguien sabría decirme qué es una Tsundere?-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala

-¿Nadie?-

El silenció siguió haciendo de las suyas.

-Humm.- el Sensei comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.- Una Tsun-dere es un tipo de chica que rehusará de cualquier comportamiento amoroso con tal de mantenerse fuerte, pero en el fondo ama con locura al que quiere. Un ejemplo sin ir más lejos es Mine, amiga de Tatsumi o Nana, futura cuñada-esposa de Rito-kun. La reina de todas ellas, o al menos es lo que he visto es Yami-chan amiga de Rito y otra que nadie aquí conoce.

Rito y Tatsumi se quedaron algo impactados por la declaración del Sensei, ninguno podría imaginárselo(Tatsumi quizá un poco) pero Rito sufrió un impacto directo en su cara. Los demás compañeros rieron disimuladamente al ver a Rito impactado.

-Aunque haya puesto dos ejemplos, no significa que el resto de la clase se libre. Creo que aquí en esta clase al menos hay una Tsundere en vuestro grupo, creo que el único que se libra es Otonashi, pero él tendrá que lidiar con otros tipos. Continuo, la frase más típica de una tsundere es: "No lo hago porque me importes". Si escucháis a una chica decir esa frase mientras evita vuestra mirada, es una Tsundere. Hay que tener mucho cuidado también con ellas porque para descargar su frustración no dudará en maltrataros psicológicamente y físicamente. Por eso debéis ser fuertes e ignorar un poco lo que diga, pero fingid que os molesta un poquito, eso la alegrará. Normalmente tienen la estura baja o son un poco más bajas que la altura del protagonista, en este caso vosotros

Por eso para mañana quiero me traigáis una lista con el nombre de las personas a las que consideráis que son Tsunderes. Subaru y Naegi se libran porque no tienen.

-Eso es injusto.- exclamó irritado Tomoki.

-¿En serio va a mandar tarea?- preguntó molesto Kazuma.

-Esto sigue siendo una academia o un instituto. Aunque el objeto a estudiar no sea convencional ni sea dado por un personal docente cualificado habrá tareas y exámenes. ¿Que pasa? ¿Crees que el amor es algo que se puedo tomar a broma? ¿O que es tan fácil como para que no necesites hacer ejercicios? Si eso crees, vuelve con tu diosa alcohólica que hace trucos de fiesta, tu loli obsesa de las explosiones, tu paladín masoquista y tu no muerta más inútil que la policía en una peli de superhéroes. Cuando vuelvas y estén todas loquitas por ti, me retractaré de mis palabras. Y tú, pervertido, aquí solo hay una justicia y la impartiré cuando sea necesaria. ¿Qué sabras tú de justicia si te pasas las 24 horas siendo un busca-bragas total?-

Tomoki iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado.

Kazuma volvió a sentarse, avergonzado por las palabras del Sensei.

-Antes de decirme algo, asegúrate de tener pruebas para apoyarlo.-

Kazuto levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Kirito-kun?-

-Según la teoría, ¿Lizbeth sería Tsundere?-

-Sí, pero es un caso extraño. No tardo mucho en decir algo que no debía decir tan temprano.-

-Ya veo.-

-¿Alguna duda más?-

Todos estaban con las manos caídas, no tenían ninguna pregunta de momento.

-Bien. El punto débil de una Tsundere es decirle lo que quiere oír o salvándola de un peligro extremo, ya sea un peligro de muerte o quizá arruinamiento de carrera profesional, pero normalmente es la primera causa, la de muerte. Tu ahí Rito haces muy bien, eso lo respeto.

Yukki sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, para tratarlas, lo que se hace es...-

-¡P*N*, *N*L, P*JA, **G*N*, F*LL*R, FU*K...!-un montón de palabras obscenas empezaron a sonar altamente por el pasillo. En dicho pasillo, solo había una chica con el pelo negro liso corriendo. Llevaba puesta unas bragas blancas en la cabeza y lo iba vestida con una sábana blanca donde no tenía puesto nada debajo. Mientras corría iba tirando por el aire un montón de imágenes pervertidas.

El Sensei miró con extrañeza a la chica y sacó un móvil. Marcó un número y Hestia contestó al teléfono.

-Hestia...Ha vuelto a ocurrir. Sí... es ella otra vez. ¿Podrías encargarte tú? Estoy dando clase...Gracias, te debo una...Venga, nos vemos, Hestia-chan. Adiós...- colgó el teléfono y mientras escribía en la pizarra susurró:

-Ya es la tercera vez que se cuela.-

-¿Sensei, qué era eso?- preguntó Gakuen, curioso.

-Para que podáis estar aquí, un montón de universos están en conflicto continuamente. Yo impido que implosionen, pero me cuesta mucha energía, así que si me desconcentro se produce una fluctuación espacio-temporal, lo que provoca que algunas personas de algún universo se cuelen aquí. Normalmente no son peligrosos, pero pueden causar alborotos. Cuando se resuelva seguiremos.

El Sensei abandonó la habitación corriendo mientras intentaba atrapar a la terrorista...

-Me da la impresión de que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien en clases...- dijo suspicazmente Takashi

-Estamos de acuerdo.- dijeron a la vez todos los alumnos.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom y esta vez sí en viernes...Como debe ser...**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, a Mj98Nin y a todos los que sigan la historia. Estamos a nada de expandirnos como la pólvora.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...estaré ocupado con la feria.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos.**


	8. Educación y modales

Todos los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear sobre los hechos recién ocurridos en su clase. En medio de la cháchara el Sensei irrumpió otra vez en el aula, pero estaba recubierto de un líquido transparente ligeramente viscoso.

-¿Sensei, de qué esta manchado?- preguntó Darling-kun.

-De algo que descubriréis vosotros mismos algún día, cuando vuestras chicas acepten hacer cosas de adultos con vosotros. Ha sido...traumático.- El profesor expresó una cara de depresión profunda y se sentó en su silla mientras se recuperaba.

-Sigo sin saber de qué está manchado, Sensei.- añadió Subaru muy curioso.

-Denomínalo "Néctar del amor". Guardad vuestros libros de Personalidades y sacad el de Educación y Modales.

Todos los alumnos guardaron los libros y sacaron el de la asignatura correspondiente. El Sensei se levantó de su escritorio y escribió en la pizarra en grande:

"NO ES LO MISMO SER UN BUEN CHICO QUE UN CABALLERO."

Subrayó fuertemente para que el mensaje estuviera claro y para hacer sonar la tiza, ya que produce un ruido muy muy molesto.

"Tip nº6: El Sensei se divierte gastando unas bromas un tanto molestas.(Y quién no haría lo de la tiza si no tuviera la oportunidad)." apuntó Makoto Naegi en su cuaderno de puntos débiles.

-¿Qué pone en la pizarra, señor Ash?-

-No es lo mismo ser un buen chico que un caballero.-

-Exacto. Podemos ser un cielo de persona...pero nos comportaríamos como energúmenos en eventos sociales, comeríamos como cerdos y nos hurgaríamos en nuestros orificios para extraer cosas asquerosas de ellos y para rematar, comérnoslos. Afortunadamente, aquí todo el mundo sabe qué es la higiene personal y el amor propio respecto a la limpieza, lo cual me ahorra un temita que dar. Aquí pasaremos a dar consejos para ser todo un gentlemen. El primero es la presentación. Las chicas siempre se van a fijar primero en tí y en lo que lleves puesto. Yo puedo ser un mister Universo.- el Sensei posó levemente lo que produjo una carcajada- pero puedo vestir como un hortera-

-¿Qué es un hortera, Sensei?- preguntó Mikadono.

-Ah es verdad, vosotros no conocéis la jerga española. Rectifico, yo puedo ser un mister Universo y ser el hombre más bello de todas las dimensiones pero si visto como un delincuente juvenil, un hortera o un vagabundo, no me harán caso, a no ser que tenga un gusto extravagante, cosa que normalmente no ocurre o no debería de ocurrir.-

Todos redactaron consejos en las libretas.

-En el caso contrario o nosotros, los hombres, somos muy diferentes a eso. Quitando que cada uno tenga gustos excéntricos pondré a dos mujeres.- el profesor empezó a dibujar en la pizarra. Los dos dibujos que creó fueron una anciana vestida a la última moda...y una chica muy guapa y bien atribuida vestida por un diseñador con gusto abstracto.

-Pensando como un hombre y dejando los sentimientos a un lado...¿ A por quién iríais?-

Muchos de ellos señalaron el dibujo de la chica guapa, los demás también pero lo hicieron un poco más lento, porque seguramente estaban algo avergonzados.

-No hay por qué avergonzarse chicos. Tener p*** no es malo, si te gusta un chica por su físico admítelo. En esto fallamos ambos bandos: Los chicos deberíamos dejar el gimnasio y buscar ropa chula para vestir y las chicas deberían dejar de quebrarse la cabeza buscando el qué ponerse y ponerse más (si hay alguna lectora entre el público, que no se ofenda por favor XD) atractivas físicamente.

Todos siguieron escribiendo.

-Mañana daremos el tema de la primera cita y todo lo que tiene detrás.-

-¿Qué daremos en esta asignatura?- cuestionó Tsuzuki.

-Daremos en esta asignatura el antes de la primera cita, la primera cita, la segunda cita, "el acto" y la relación de ahí en adelante.-

Parte del grupo 1 empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

-Como se nota que nota que no han tocado una mujer en su vida.- dijo Basara.

-Probablemente más que tú, Yo made in china.- replicó Issei.

-¿Y por qué sigues siendo virgen, eh?- dijo Makoto Ito mientras se relamía recordando eventos pasados.

-Me extraña mucho que no hayas cogido algo, cultivo de ETS andante.- rechazó Tomoki la ofensa.

-Vaya, me tuve que topar con el más virgen todavía.-contraatacó Ito.

Sai sonrió malvadamente, Kirito no prestaba atención a la pelea pero se limitó a expirar, expresando cansancio y aburrimiento, Gakuen-kun se limitó a escuchar, impasible.

El grupo 1 y el grupo 2 claramente se odiaban...pero una oscuridad repentina invadió la clase y de repente el Sensei chasqueó los dedos. La clase recuperó su tono natural pero el Sensei sonrió y exclamó:

-¿Con que no han tocado una mujer en su vida eh?- volvió a chasquear los dedos y al lado suya aparecieron Mio, María, Yukki y su hermana, Zest, Kotonoha, Sekai, Ikaros, Ninf, Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Asia todas vestidas con lencería y ropajes muy atrevidos.

Los chicos se alegraron un poco de que aparecieran sus chicas y los otros también ya que no se ve todos los días a una chica en ropa interior...pero empezaron a lamentarlo. Todas ellas parecían tener ojos para el Sensei y se insinuaban continuamente, este simplemente miró a la expresión de los chicos. Ellos tenían una expresión de furia en sus caras.

-¿Son dobles, verdad? Como sean ellas te juro que...-Basara e Issei empezaron a descargar su ira en sus palabras dirigidas al Sensei

-El próximo que vuelva a presumir de sus éxitos contra sus compañeros, observará como me "tiro" a sus chicas delante de toda la clase. ¿QUEDA CLARO?- El suelo del aula se llenó de fuego en un breve escaso de tiempo, él volvió a chasquear y todas desaparecieron. Todos los alumnos estaban asustados.

Tip nº7: El Sensei no dudará en usar el miedo para apaciguar masas.

Tip nº8: Bajo ningún concepto enfadar al Sensei o presumir de tus éxitos( por el bien de Kirigiri-san)

-Prosigamos, la primera impresión es...-

El resto de la clase tuvo un rumbo un pelín aburrido. Cuando el timbre sonó, todos los alumnos salieron de la clase, algunos muy impresionados con la actitud del Sensei, otros estaban intimidados y algunos, para qué negarlo, muy aterrorizados.

Hestia salio del pasillo y preguntó que qué había pasado. Rito le contó lo que había ocurrido.

-¿En serio hizo eso? Si el Sensei es inofensivo, es un cachorrito inofensivo.-

-Ni te imaginas lo cabreado que estaba en ese momento. ¿Podrías hablar con él? Tengo mucho miedito.- expresó sinceramente Rito.

-Hablaré con él, pero por favor, no presumáis de esos temas, le sienta realmente mal que digáis eso porque...su pasado no es...agradable.-

-¿Pero que...?-

-He hablado demasiado. No te preocupes, ya hablaré con él. No tengáis miedo, en el fondo es un cielo de persona.- Hestia le guiñó el ojo y se fue alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción.

Los alumnos volvieron a su residencia y se pusieron a escribir la lista de Tsunderes que tenía cada uno en su grupo. Algunos como Tatsumi, Rito, e Issei lo tenían fácil, otros no tanto, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en algo...Subaru, Otonashi y Makoto Naegi tenían suerte de no hacer la redacción. Después todos cenaron adecuadamente y volvieron a sus dormitorios. Mientras Soma y Tsuzuki hablaban sobre el posible desayuno de mañana, Issei se fue a las sombras con Tomoki y planearon algo muuuy propio de ellos...iban a espiar a Hestia-chan en la ducha.

Fin

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom. Me ha decepcionado que nadie conociera la existencia de esta terrorista pervertida. O yo he visto demasiado anime o quizá no debería meter referencias tan rebuscadas...aunque me decanto por la primera opción, pero en serio, ¿Quién no podría reconocerla XD?**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, a Mj98Nin y a todos los que sigan la historia. Estamos a nada de expandirnos como la pólvora, pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...estaré ocupado con la feria.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos.**


	9. Misión de espionaje

Ya por el atardecer, nuestros dos pervertidos empezaron a pensar un maquiavélico plan para poder a espiar a Hestia. Esta vez no tenían ataduras, ya que sus chicas no estaban y no podían impedírselo. Kazuma dejó el calefactor donde estaba acomodado y se acercó a Issei y a Tomoki para preguntar que qué estaban haciendo.

-¿Nosotros? Humm...Kazuma ¿eres de nuestro grupo verdad?- preguntó Issei con una mirada suspicaz.

-Sí.- respondió este.

-Entonces si podemos contártelo.- Tomoki se acercó a Kazuma y empezó a susurrarle unas cosas al oido. Kazuma, al oirlo, se sorprendió un poco...pero luego lo pensó y su cara tomó una expresión de

lujuria intensa mientras sangraba por la nariz.

-¿Te apuntas?- Issei le tendió la mano.

-¿Y quién no lo haría?- Kazuma se la estrechó.

-¿Quién no haría qué?- Rito oyó esas dos últimas frases y se acercó a averiguar el plan que tenían estos dos. Los tres se miraron entre ellos, dudosos y luego sus miradas se tornaron tan oscuras que rezumaban la maldad pura y dura, y se dirigieron a Rito.

-Íbamos a buscar un tesoro.- explicó Tomoki malvadamente.

-¿Un tesoro?.- dudo Rito.

-Hace mucho tiempo, una variante de demonios llamados "MRTURIESLIBI" enterraron un tesoro para los paganos para que en la guerra de los clanes entre ángeles negros, cielo e infierno, pudieran utilizarlo para destruir al cielo y a los ángeles negros. El poder destructivo se pagó y dejó una inmensa cantidad de riquezas - relató Issei con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Me apunto a eso.-

-Luego ultimamos los detalles de la "expedición".-

-Gracias por incluirme en esta excursión. No sois tan malos como yo creía.- se alejó alegremente hacia donde estaba Kazuto, para jugar un poco con la videoconsola con él.

-¿Que querían esos pervertidos, Rito?- interrogó Kazuto mientras seguía concentrado con el juego.

-No son tan malas personas como crees, Kirito. Me han invitado a buscar un tesoro con ellos.-

-¿Un tesoro?-

-Mira te explico...-

Rito le contó toda la historia a Kazuto y le preguntó si se quería unirse a la expedición. Este aceptó y cuando acabaron la partida, se lo contó a Tatsumi, luego pasó a Subaru...en resumen, toda la clase estaba enterada de ese "codiciado tesoro"...

(Ese mismo día más tarde)

Rito, Tomoki y Kazuma estaban esperando en el exterior de la academia, en una de las paredes de esta. Era de noche, con la luna llena y se oían nada más que los grillos. La luz plateada bañó todo el paisaje y estos tres iban vestidos como espías pero con pasamontañas.

Rito apareció y se reunió con ellos...y detrás estaba toda la clase.

-¡¿Tú?!- exclamaron unos cuantos al ver a sus compañeros.

-¡Oh no, él no!- exclamaron los otros.-

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Podríamos dejar las rivalidades a un lado. No sabemos si el Sensei está enterado del tesoro y si nos pilla fuera de la cama, nos meterá un castigo de los suyos. Así que llevarse bien por favor.- Interrumpió Kimihito.

Los rivales pensaron que era lo correcto y dejaron de discutir. Tomoki sacó un mapa e indicó el camino hacia el éxito. Todos se aventuraron hacia la academia y, según el mapa, tenían que colarse por un conducto de ventilación.

Todos se arrastraron por dicho conducto.

-Joe, esto apesta.- se quejó Gakuen- kun.

-Piensa en el tesoro.- animó Mikadono.

Todos llegaron al otro extremo y se bajaron del conducto. Al llegar se encontraron con una sala y ella unos prismáticos anclados a un soporte. Cuando Takashi lo tocó, la pared que tenían en frente se convirtió en cristal. Al otro lado estaban los baños femeninos.

A Tomoki se le resbaló una lágrima.

-Esto es hermoso.-

-Ni que lo digas compañero.- añadió Issei.

-Espera...¿Esto es el tesoro?- preguntó enfadado Shido.

-Sí.- contestó

-No me puedo creer que nos hayas echo esto, nos has rebajado a mirones, mi honor jamás me lo perdonará.

-Calla, alguien está entrando.- susurró Makoto Ito.

Al otro lado de la ventana estaba Hestia cubierta con una toalla.

-Nada mejor para acabar el día que un buen baño caliente.- exclamó alegre.

Se sentó de espalda al cristal, pero para ella era un espejo. Se quitó la toalla y empezó a enjabonarse.

Los chicos estaban excitados. Ya solo verla de espaldas era una fantasía cumplida y parecía que se iba a dar la vuelta. Cuando la estaba dando, unas manos aparecieron en los hombros de Tomoki e Issei y con tomo jovial y alegre, el Sensei exclamó:

-Hermosas vistas ¿verdad?-

Estos empezaron a temblar y se quedaron inmóviles, tanto que ni se dieron cuenta de que Hestia se estaba mirando en el espejo-cristal, mientras contemplaba su maravilloso cuerpo y se movía de manera provocativa. El único que se percató fue el Sensei. Este apartó la mirada y cegó a todos los chicos. Solo el maestro empezó a sangrar masivamente por la nariz.

-Estáis todos castigados, luego decidiré vuestro destino. A la cama todo el mundo.-

Todos abandonaron la sala abatidos, unos porque no pudieron mirar el sensual cuerpo de Hestia-chan y la gran mayoría por ser castigados injustamente porque Tomoki, Issei y Kazuma les habían engañado. Se asegurarían de darle sus merecidos después de cumplir su deber.

-Al menos tiene un culo de 10.- susurró Makoto Ito.

Ya relajado, el Sensei entró en los baños mixtos y se bañó, para olvidar lo que había pasado. Pestañeó repetidas veces hasta quedarse dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró una cabeza con el pelo negro y ojos azules a la altura de su mirada mientras que unos pechos se aplastaban fuertemente contra el suyo y unos brazos rodeaban su cuello...Hestia se había ido a dormir sobre el Sensei.

Este apenas reaccionó y despertó suavemente a Hestia. Esta se levantó un poco y estiró los brazos.

-Creía que te habías terminado de bañar, Hestia.-

-Ya, pero me sentía sucia y observada, así que fui al mixto y te vi durmiendo en la bañera, así que aproveché y dormí un poco también.-

-¿Con esta postura y desnuda?-

-Me gusta verte cuando te sangra la nariz, es muy divertido, como ahora.- Hestia señaló la nariz del Sensei. Este se limpió y notó algo húmedo a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Has babeado sobre mí?- comento algo asqueado pero con tono de broma.

-Defecto mío. ¿Te molesta?- Ella se apresuró y le dio un mordisquito en el cuello.

-¡AY! Quizá un poco.-

Después de eso, hablaron sobre las materias que tenían que dar mañana para luego ver si el castigo que les pondría será el más adecuado. Ambos estaban en la bañera, desnudos y ninguno sentía vergüenza al verse el uno al otro.

Fin.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...Mis finales se acercan y puede que tenga que dejar esto durante un tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, a Mj98Nin y a todos los que sigan la historia. Estamos a nada de expandirnos como la pólvora, pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...estaré estudiando como un poseso.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos ;3.**


	10. Hora del castigo

Hestia y el Sensei salieron de los baños y conversaron un poco acerca de la vida de cada uno mientras se ponían su ropa, hasta que al Sensei se le ocurrió una pregunta un tanto "delicada" para Hestia.

-¿Como se encuentra Bell?-

-Muy bien la verdad, pero sigue sin hacerme caso por mucha indirecta que le lance.-

-Y esa frustración la pagas conmigo haciéndome cosas extrañas que tu yo tímida no podría.-

-Es que...amo a Bell y contigo, Sensei, puedo entrenar para poder mantener la calma respecto a mis sentimientos y reunir el coraje suficiente como para poder decirle lo que siento.

-¿Y por eso sueles hacerme cosas lascivas?- la mirada se de este se tornó un tanto "insinuante".

-Uno: para practicar, ya que le conozco y sé que nunca me haría ese tipo de cosas, ya que me quiere mucho.- esto último lo recalcó y se rió en voz alta.- y Dos: para descargar la tensión que tengo con ese ingenuo.-

-Ya veo.-

-¿Por cierto ha pensado qué castigo va a ponerles?-

-A todos, una día menos de visitas. Tendré que comunicárselo a sus chicas. Me sabe un poco mal, pero esa conducta de estar vagando por ahí de noche me parece peligrosa con el tema de las fluctuaciones...A los causantes tengo algo más especial...- El Sensei dijo esto último con un tono de maldad profundo.

-No sé en lo que piensa...pero me gusta.- ella adoptó el mismo tono y ambos se miraron con malicia y a reír en voz baja malvadamente.

-Iré preparando todo...Necesito que avises a las chicas del castigo y que...- el Sensei empezó a susurrarle las demás instrucciones.- ..Y a él también lo traes. ¿Vale?-

-Cuenta con ello.- ambos rieron malvadamente y ella se fue a cumplir su "tarea"...

(Al cabo de un rato...)

Issei se levantó un tanto somnoliento. Bostezó altamente e intentó estirar su brazos...pero no podía. Sus manos estabas apresadas en unos grilletes sin cadena en una silla donde estaba sentado. Tomoki y Kazuma despertaron después, pero estaban asustados.

-¿Donde estamos?- preguntó Tomoki con un deje de pánico.

-Parece la misma sala que encontramos, la del cristal en las duchas.-

-Estáis en lo correcto.- una voz surgió de la oscuridad. Se oyeron unas palmas y unas pinzas salieron de la silla y se aferraron a los párpados, impidiendo que se cerraran. - Bienvenidos a vuestro castigo. Solo consistirá en que cumpláis vuestro deseo: Ver qué ocurre en los baños femeninos.

Disfrutad...-

Los chicos respiraron un poco aliviados porque al menos iban a hacer algo que les gustaba. Lo primero que vieron fue a una chica rubia con el pelo muy corto y rubio enjabonándose de espaldas a ellos.

-No está nada mal...¿ eh chicos?-afirmó Issei.

-Aunque parece un poco plana.- añadió Tomoki.

La chica se dio la vuelta...y se dieron cuenta de no era una chica.

-¿Una...chica con...con...?- exclamó Tomoki

-¿Nuestro castigo consiste en esto? Pues qué decepción. Algunos que he visto eran...- las palabras de Kazuma se desvanecieron porque entraron dos sujetos: Un hombre muy fornido con mirada tierna y un chico obeso con unos lóbulos de la oreja enormes, que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Ambos se acercaban con lujuria a "ella".

-A ese...al fornido.. lo conozco...- dijo con pavor Issei.

-¿De qué? - preguntó Kazuma

-Era un cliente habitual mío. Era una chica de 5 años atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre de cuarenta.- dijo con normalidad...pero lo que no fue normal fue lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Los que entraron empezaron a hacerle "cosas muy sucias y perturbadoras".

-Lo que estáis viendo chicos es un género de hentai super Hardcore no apto para chicos super heteros como vosotros. Vuestro castigo es contemplarlo hasta que ellos paren...y no sé cuando lo harán...MUAJAJAJA.-

Los gemidos de ella iban en aumento, los de los baños también, empezaron a sacar artilugios extraños y empezaron a utilizarlos, pero lo que lo superaba eran los gritos de ellos al ver algo tan perturbador y horrible que se le hacia casi imposible describirlo y marcarían un gran trauma de por vida...

Cuando acabaron, el Sensei se acercó a las sillas y vio las consecuencias: Los tres castigados estaban echando espuma por la boca, llorando un poco de sangre, con los ojos en blanco, mirando a la nada, y unas moscas rondando por sus cabezas. Parecían estar más muertos que vivos.

-¿Y bien chicos? ¿Habéis disfrutados de espiar en las duchas de las chicas?-

Ninguno contestó, solo Issei se limitó a seguir babeando y a seguir echando espuma por la boca.

-Quien calla, otorga. ¿Queréis ver más?-

-NO POR FAVOR, SOLO POR PIEDAD.- dijeron al unísono.

-Muy bien, ¿qué habéis aprendido?-

-No debemos espiar a las chicas en los baños...pero profesor, uno es un hombre y uno tiene..."necesidades".-

-Yo también soy hombre. ¿Insinúas que yo también voy todos los días a espiar mientras se ducha? No me rebajes a tu nivel, por favor. Ahora a la cama...Por cierto además de esta sesión de espionaje que os he proporcionado no recibiréis la visita de la semana que viene, eso es todo.-

Lo tres chicos se fueron lentamente hacia la academia mientras que, de vez en cuando, sentían nauseas, escalofríos o algo de espuma. Se acostaron y decidieron no volver a pensar en ello, pero fue algo tan ilustrativo y gráfico que se pasaron la noche en vela...

A la mañana siguiente, todos los estudiantes se percataron del estado físico y mental de estos tres. Parecían estar apagados y con grandes ojeras en los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué os ha hecho el Sensei?- preguntó Takashi con cierta preocupación.

-Cosas...perturbadoras...no...quiero...recordar.- resumió Tomoki mientras se hundía en la silla de la cafetería donde estaban desayunando.-

-Os lo merecéis. Gracias a tu líbido, no voy a poder ver a mis amigos hasta dentro de la próxima visita. ¿Estaréis contentos?- dijo con enfado Tsumiki.

-No...no lo estamos.- contestó Issei lentamente mientras se dormía y apoyaba su cabeza en su tazón de cereales, como si ahogarse en leche fuera la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Oye chicos, tenemos que darnos prisa, la clase comenzará en 20 minutos.- apremió Otonashi.

-Déjame desayunar tranquilo, digo yo.- dijo Kojou y continuó conversando con Sai acerca de sus poderes de vampiro. Makoto Ito estaba hablando con Naegi acerca de su cuaderno y del precioso trasero que tenía Hestia, este solo se limitó a responder en "piloto automático"cuando Ito empezó a hablar de lo firme que era. Kirito y Rito estaban hablando del último juego al que estaban jugando ayer, para luego cambiar a las chicas de cada uno; todo esto mientras desayunaban tostadas. Gakuen estaba con Tatsumi, resolviendo el tema de la redacción de las Tsunderes. Shido, Mikadono y Otonashi se dirigieron a clase directamente después de desayunar rápidamente. Subaru desayunaba con Ash y con Kimihito, este les preguntaba acerca de la cría de dragones y demás seres mitológicos.

Una vez llegaron todos a clase, el Sensei entró con una caja llena de gafas de realidad virtual, ya que la asignatura de audiovisuales era la que iba a impartir en esa hora. Después de saludar a todos con una actitud positiva y una sonrisa en la cara, repartió las gafas y les explicó lo que iban a hacer hoy. En medio de la explicación, la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par y detrás de ella apareció una chica con el pelo marrón anaranjado claro y corto, los ojos naranja intenso y un uniforme escolar con la falda a cuadros y la chaqueta negra con dos finas lineas rojas paralelas.

-Disculpe, Sensei, he vuelto a llegar tarde, y no tiene excusa, ruego que me perdone...-

La sonrisa del Sensei se desvaneció gradualmente y se tornó en una fría y oscura mirada que aterrorizaría a cualquiera, mientras la clase se apagaba cada vez más hasta quedar casi a oscuras.

-Se lo he dicho muchas, muchas, muchas veces con muchos tonos de voz, actitudes y en distintos idiomas, hasta en lenguas muertas. Y parece que todavía no me entiende...¿verdad? Se lo diré por última vez...-Hubo una leve pausa de silencio hasta que una voz demoníaca y monstruosa salió de la boca del Sensei mientras que se le iluminaban los ojos de color rojo carmesí.

-¡SEÑORITA TACHIBANA HIBIKI, ESTA NO ES SU CLASE, SU CLASE...-(trueno)-ES...-(trueno)- LA DE ENFRENTE!-

Ella estalló en un mar de lágrimas y huyó de la clase. El profesor suspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse y siguió la clase como si nada.

-Señor, lamento interrumpir...¿pero no cree que se ha excedido?- preguntó Rito con cierto miedo a las consecuencias.

-No...porque probablemente ella es la peor estudiante del universo. ¿Queréis saber por qué?-

Fin

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...Mis finales se acercan y puede que tenga que dejar esto durante un tiempo. Lamento que estos episodios sean un poco de "relleno" pero ahora seguirá con la historia, lo que me hace pensar una pregunta para vosotros...¿Qué es lo que más os interesa de este fic? Dejadme la respuesta en los comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, a Mj98Nin y a todos los que sigan la historia. Estamos a nada de expandirnos como la pólvora, pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...seguiré estudiando como un poseso.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos ;3.**


	11. Un asunto audiovisual

-Poneos los cascos.- todos los alumnos obedecieron y lo siguiente que vieron fue una clase normal donde estaba el Sensei dando clase hasta que ella irrumpió en clase.

-Perdone Sensei, he llegado tarde.-

-Pero...¿usted está en esta clase?-

-Ahora que lo dice...no.-

-¿Quién es su profesor o profesora?-

-Una niña con un pecho muy grande, ojos azules, pelo negro...-

-Ah Hestia, Ella ha tomado vacaciones. Estoy dando el mismo temario que ella, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y retomas el estudio.-

-Gracias.-

Ella se sentó en un pupitre vacío y el Sensei continuó con la clase.

-Muy bien, en una cita siempre hay que llegar un poco antes de la hora quedada, para poder reflexionar y causar una primera y buena impre...-

"BIP, BIP, BIP, LET´S GO, BIP, BIP, TINTINTINTINTINTINTIN..."

Tachibana estaba con su teléfono con el volumen puesto a tope.

-Hum hum- tosió el profesor- Señorita Hibiki-kun,¿ le importaría dejar de jugar a Mario bros y atender en clase, por favor?-

Ella miró al maestro un poco culpable y guardó el teléfono.

-Prosigo. Es importante saber también que clase de ropa hay que llevar y lo primero que vayas a decir, lo importante es tomarlo con hu...-

"ZZZZ...ZZZZ...ZZZ"

-Hibiki-kun ¿le importa?-

-¿Qué? -respondió somnolienta mientras estiraba un poco los brazos.- Oh lo siento, no he podido dormir bien...- después de esa escena hubo una gran recopilación de recuerdos donde sacaba de quicio al Sensei ya sea que no hacía las tareas, dormía en clase, jugaba en clase, chateaba en clase, hablaba mientras comía en clase etc. Lo que remató la faena fue cuando en una de ellas, roncó tan fuerte que pudo.

-ZZZZ...GARJSSPRRR...ZZZZ...DRUTGGJSTN...ZZZ...-

El Sensei, en ese momento dejó de escribir en la pizarra y puso en su móvil una canción de nana muy relajante. A continuación abrió la ventana y la persiana con sumo cuidado y, con delicadeza, cogió en brazos a Tachibana, se acercó a la ventana...y la arrojó. El Sensei se detuvo a escuchar el golpe, y cuando sonó, se asomó a la ventana y vio a la chica incrustada en el pavimento escolar, pero seguía roncando plácidamente...

Los chicos se quitaron los cascos y exclamaron indignados que lo que hizo estaba mal, que podría haberla matado.

-¿Matado? Aquí no puedes morir, como mucho te desmayas cinco minutos. Observad.- sacó una pistola y le disparó cinco veces a Tomoki. Este cayó fulminado.

-Pero...¿qué ha hecho?- Makoto Naegi al ver el cadáver de su compañero, recordó todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para seguir vivo, cosa que hizo que se asustara levemente, pero su rostro era de terror puro.

-¿Por qué le ha matado?- exclamó Shido enfadado.

-No está muerto...Bueno ahora lo está, pero en cinco minutos despertará. Poneos los cascos, hoy vamos a ver unas situaciones muy interesantes...-

Todos obedecieron, ya por miedo. Al ponerse los cascos y al iniciar sesión en sus terminales, Tomoki despertó repentinamente y se quejó en voz alta sobre el hecho de que su propio maestro le había disparado. El Sensei rió en voz alta, y produjo una gran calma para el resto del alumnado.

-¿Y por qué no podemos morir?-

-Es para evitar que os suicidéis, solamente eso. Hubo muchos casos de paranoia para poder volver con su vida anterior y al no poder volver hasta graduarse, decidieron cortarla de raiz. Bueno observad...-

Sus casco emitieron una luz y vieron un concurso. En él estaba Tomoki y sus amigas y su escuela. En ese recuerdo estaba él en un ascensor y si respondía una vez más correctamente ganaría. La pregunta fue:

"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de espiar el baño de las chicas...¿lo harías?-

1-Espiaría.

2-No espiaría.

3-Sucumbir a la presión y tirarte del ascensor.

4-Pedir el comodín del público.

-Bien...¿qué escogéis?-

Casi todo el mundo escogió la opción 2, los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Issei y Tomoki, hasta "Kakazuma" respondió correctamente.

-Muy bien chicos, esto demuestra vuestro control sobre vosotros mismos...salvo vosotros dos Issei y Tomoki. Pasemos a otro.

El simulador volvió a recrear otra escena. Apareció una habitación con un escritorio corriente y una chica con el pelo negro tumbada en una cama donde dijo al protagonista( Mikadono):

"Por favor, cómeme y prueba mi cuerpo"

1- Darse un festín.

2-Convencer a la chica de que es una mala idea ya que no quieres herir lo sentimientos de las demás.

3-Excusarse con una mentira (tengo el estómago lleno)

4-Probar un poco.

-Bien, ¿qué escogéis?-

Hubo un momento de reflexión por parte de todos, incluso Tomoki e Issei se lo tomaron en serio.

Algunos votaron por la 2, otros optaron por la 4, otros por la tres y ninguno por la uno.

-Muy bien, la más correcta sería la dos, pero la tres y la cuatro no son del todo incorrectas, ya que si le dejáis así puede que esté molesta con vosotros, así que no es malo siempre rechazar, pero debéis vigilar que la chica no se le "vaya de la lengua". Prosigamos con otro:

Se mostró una habitación antigua, como unos aposentos. En ella había una chica con el pelo de color plateado, orejas picudas(era elfa) y unos ojos morados, además vestía una túnica blanca y llevaba un colgante con una piedra verde. En la cama estaba Subaru, muy herido y, al parecer, enfadado y lo único que se pudo oír fue: "Si todo esto pasó, fue gracias a mí. ¿Entiendes?" dijo enfadado.

Ella respondió, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de que ella pagaría la deuda que tiene con él, pero abandonó la habitación enfadada, dolida y quizá muy decepcionada y entristecida...

1-Seguir empeñado en tener la razón

2-Olvidar a Emilia y fugarte con Rem

3-Hacer como que no ha pasado nada

4-"Arreglarlo todo".

-Bien...Makoto Naegi. ¿Podrías responder tú esta vez?-

-Yo creo que lo arreglaría todo.-

-Esa es una opción que yo también escogería, sin embargo la opción que escogió Subaru fue no hacer nada y salvó muchas vidas implicándose y entrenándose para derrotar a sus enemigos. Esa es la correcta, pero siempre hubiera vuelto al principio, pero para poder arreglarlo tendrías que suicidarte y no es algo agradable...Bueno ahora vamos a hacer una pausa para almorzar como es debido. Gakuen- kun ¿podrías llevarte todas esas cajas con las gafas y llevarlas a mi despacho?-

-Por supuesto.-

(…)

Soma estaba atendiendo al pedido que iba hacer Tachibana.

-Dígame, señorita, ¿qué es lo que más le apetece?- preguntó cortésmente

-Humm, tomaré dos número 9, uno de ellos grande, un número 6 con extra de salsa, un número 7 dos números 45, uno con queso y un vaso de refresco grande.-

-¿Va a estar acompañada?- anotó Soma preguntándose si el pedido era para dos.

-Sí...mi acompañante es la comida.- dijo con un tono voraz.

Soma se alejó lentamente y le trajo todo el pedido. Tachibana comió hasta reventar y se fue alegremente por el pasillo hasta que tropezó con Gakuen-kun. El tropiezo hizo que una de las gafas se conectaran en la cabeza de Gakuen y el visor se puso en los ojos de Tachibana, lo que le permitió a ella examinar brevemente sus recuerdos.

Cuando estaban en el suelo, Gakuen se incorporó lentamente y se disculpó. Ella también se disculpó por no mirar por donde iba, y le explicó que iba a ver al Sensei. Después de eso, se alejó rápidamente del chico mientras que, en su rosado y suave rostro, había reflejada una grave expresión de miedo y trauma. Mientras caminaba se topó con otros y les explicó qué había visto en los recuerdos de Gakuen, pero ellos se lo tomaron a broma.

(Despacho del Sensei)

-Sensei, debo contarle un problema que tengo, lamento molestar su almuerzo.- anunció Tachibana al entrar.

-No importa, me gusta ayudar siempre y cuando no sea una tontería.- la habitación estaba a oscuras pero había una lámpara encendida.

-¿Por qué come con las luces apagadas?-

-Ahora el sol está justo enfrente de mi ventana y si la abriera me quedaría ciego. ¿Qué era eso que quería contarme?-

Ella se sentó y le explicó lo que pudo visualizar en su mente. Dio una explicación detallada, pero lo que contaba era, francamente, perturbador.

-¿Le has contado esto a alguien más, aparte de tus compañeros?-

-Sí, pero creyeron que estaba de broma, pero usted confía en mí, ¿a que sí, Sensei?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Ahh, ojalá pudiera olvidar todo lo que vi...-

-Y lo olvidarás.- Un puntero láser estaba apuntando a la chica y de la nada apareció una especie de sensor que se quedó pegado en la frente y de una leve descarga, la adormeció, borrando todo lo que vio en la cabeza de Gakuen.

"Lo...olvidarás"

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...Mis finales se acercan y puede que tenga que dejar esto durante un tiempo, por eso me he retrasado esta semana, pero debo evitar que mis lectores se queden sin su Classroom XD.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy, por su PM tan constructivo y a todos los que sigan la historia. Estamos a nada de expandirnos como la pólvora, pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...seguiré estudiando como un poseso.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos ;3.**


	12. ¡¡¡Allá van con el balón en los pies!

Al acabar el almuerzo todos volvieron a clase, para terminar la asignatura de audiovisuales y luego habría deporte. De camino se encontraron a Tachibana, confusa y con la mirada perdida. Después de lo que les contó de Gakuen, pensó que podría ser que está "en esos días del mes" y por eso delira. Cuando entraron en clase, el Sensei tenía ya las gafas puestas y ya las había repartido por las mesas. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a simular otro recuerdo...

Cuando el recuerdo se formó, todos visualizaron un edificio en ruinas, una especie de rascacielos. En una habitación había dos chicas, una con el pelo marrón y los ojos azules y la otra con el pelo blanco y los ojos púrpura. Además iban acompañadas por un chico con el pelo rubio muy asustadizo y Makoto Naegi. Ellos empezaron a conversar...

-Será mejor que descansemos e investiguemos quien es el que perpetra los asesinatos. Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo...- dijo la del pelo blanco

-¿Cual es este turno?- preguntó Naegi.

-Es el cuarto.- respondió ella, más seria de lo normal, con un deje de pena en su voz...

4 opciones aparecen.

1- Preguntarle y sonsacarle su "acción prohibida."

2- No preocuparse y que los acontecimientos sigan su curso natural

3-Intentar averiguar por qué esa seriedad

4-Conversar acerca del estado mental de los demás antes de que el somnífero haga efecto.

-Bien, ¿cuál creéis que es la correcta?-

Hubo mucho debate, pero la gente no entendía el contexto de este recuerdo...

-Humm...Kojou, ¿cual crees que es la opción correcta?-

-La verdad yo escogería la tres, que alguien no actúe como debe, es extraño.

-Kojou...la más correcta era la primera porque la tercera no nos conduciría a ningún lado y la dos y la cuatro no son productivas...la primera es la mejor, pero...Makoto no pensó en eso y ocurrió algo muy grave. Él escogió la segunda...Pasemos a otro.- el Sensei cambió la simulación, pero se notaba que la congoja le invadía, mientras Naegi siguió apuntando en su cuaderno, pero su cara era de pánico y de desesperación absoluta.

La siguiente escena era una parada de autobús. En ella estaban Makoto Ito y una chica. El le agradeció la ayuda que le ofreció ella para conquistar. Ella le pidió un deseo, él se lo concedió y sin motivo aparente, la chica le besó y se alejó.

1-"Eso ha sido muy extraño". Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir con "tu" chica.

2-"Aquí hay tema...". Dejarse llevar por los instintos y lograr lo imposible para el hombre...conseguir un trío en todos los aspectos.

3-Empezar una reputación como el puto amo del instituto

4-Buscar otra novia.

-Humm...Ash ¿Qué escoges?-

-La primera es la más adecuada...pero la tercera suena muy bien.- al final terminó riéndose y toda la clase se contagió.-

-Sin duda la mejor es la primera.- respondió el Sensei.- Sin embargo nuestro "querido"- dijo esto irónicamente.- Makoto escogió primero la dos para luego pasar por la cuatro y después llegar a la tres. Makoto es una bestia insaciable de sexo...¿verdad?- Miró de manera pícara a Makoto que estaba en su sitio, algo enojado. De repente se levantó, farfulló e inició una verborrea sobre que no sabe nada de él, que si él hará lo que quiera con su vida etc. El Sensei le calmó y a continuación le dijo:

-A ver, tampoco pierdas la cabeza por eso, relájate...JAJAJAJAJA.- el profesor produjo una sonora carcajada y no paró hasta en un corto tiempo...- Ahhh, lo siento, no he podido resistirme, pero ya lo pillarás. En fin, fin de audiovisuales, para mañana quiero que me analicéis este recuerdo y me traigáis una redacción sobre las consecuencias de todas las opciones. Ahora id al vestuario y cambiaos, tengo algo para vosotros...

Todos se dirigieron a los vestuarios, preguntándose qué podría ser la sorpresa... Algunos iban con Makoto Naegi, por su recuerdo e intentaban tranquilizarle. Cuando llegaron se cambiaron, pero Kimihito encontró algo que no esperaba encontrar en una taquilla...una botella vacía de alcohol, concretamente, de whisky.

-Vaya...¿De quién creéis que puede ser?- comentó Takashi mientras examinaba la botella.

-¿Aquí nadie bebe...verdad?- preguntó seriamente Sai.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Todo esto es extraño...- reflexionó Shido.

Salieron de los vestuarios y acompañaron al Sensei en el teletransportador. Cuando llegaron sufrieron los síntomas del viaje.

-Ahh, la cabeza me da vueltas.- comentó Kimihito mientras apenas se podía mover

-Juraría haber visto una esvástica nazi.- exclamó Otonashi, mareado.

-Mientras viajas, puedes ver cosas que no existen, están en otro universo, en otro espacio y época. No le des mucha importancia.-

-¿Sabe cómo se pueden reducir los efectos de esto?- interrogó Basara.

-No.-

-Pero si usted inventó el teletranspor...-

-No lo hice, ya estaba aquí cuando llegué...- el aire se tornó más siniestro y paranormal- En fin, hoy haremos...fútbol.- cogió una pelota, le dio unos siete u ocho toques y se la pasó a Rito, que hizo mucho más.

-Vaya Rito,¿cómo haces eso?- preguntó Subaru, asombrado por su talento.

-Jugué mucho al fútbol en el instituto, todavía tengo toque.-

-Hoy vais a hacer un entrenamiento típico de unos jugadores profesionales. Todos lo haréis, sin poderes y luego jugaréis donde yo seré el arbitro y Hestia se ocupará de lesiones físicas.- señaló en una zona y ella estaba vestida de enfermera normal con un botiquín de gran capacidad y una jeringuilla. Tenía una mirada maternal, pero la aguja no inspiraba confianza.

Todos hicieron el entrenamiento correctamente: primero dieron unas cuantas vueltas al campo, pasaron un recorrido de obstáculos, tiraron a portería donde se iban alternando entre alumnos, hasta el Sensei se puso de portero, pero las paraba como si nada, solo Rito pudo marcar.

-Llevo 15 años siendo portero, dadme algo mejor.-

Al final, después de acabar exhaustos, se les concedió un breve descanso.

-Nunca había jugado al fútbol tanto.- expresó Mikadono muerto de cansancio

-Yo solo estaba acostumbrado al "Football simulator 2024". Esto no es como el videojuego- exasperó Kirito en un estado similar al de Mikadono.

-Muy bien clase, veo que estáis reventados, tenéis unos 15 minutos de descanso.- añadió el Sensei.

-Sensei una cosa.- Tsumiki le llamó

-Dígame.-

-¿Esto es suyo?- dijo mientras sacaba la botella de whisky y la agitaba.

-No.- la cogió con cuidado y la investigó.- ¿Donde la habéis encontrado?-

-En el vestuario.-

-Humm, indagaré en eso. Bueno chicos dentro de poco hay partido, quiero veros jugar.-

"Debo ser más cuidadoso con esto..."

Fin

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...No hay más. Por cierto a ver quien encuentra las referencias a animes, películas, juegos que meto por aquí. Suerte encontrándolos a todos.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy, por su PM tan constructivo y a todos los que sigan la historia. Estamos a nada de expandirnos como la pólvora, pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...seguiré estudiando como un poseso.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos ;3.**


	13. Voluntad

-Bien chicos...¡Que comience el partido!- exclamó el Sensei eufórico y tocó el silbato. Los equipo estaban compuestos, por una parte Kazuma, Darling-kun, Tsuzuki, Ash, Takashi, Basara, Soma,Otonashi, Tomiki, Kojou y Basara, el otro equipo eran los restantes, este último contaba con Rito, e mejor jugador de su clase. Gakuen no pudo jugar ya que eran los jugadores justos, por lo que abandonó la CECDE y se fue a la residencia, a entrenar por su cuenta y examinar los libros y recuerdos de las clases. Un chico muy aplicado.

El partido fue espectacular, ya que cada momento hacía que el corazón del Sensei y de Hestia sufrieran síncopes en intervalos de tiempo, ya sea paradas imposibles(Shido), tiros milagrosos(dos de ellos atribuidos a Rito), algunos jugadores yéndose de 5(Kirito), etc. Al final el partido acabo 5-3 ganando el equipo de Makoto Ito, Makoto Naegi, Shido, Rito, Tatsumi, Kirito, Sai, Issei y Subaru. Después de que Hestia curara las lesiones y rasguños que hubo durante el partido, todos se dirigieron hacia la residencia, pero cuando iban hacia el teletransportador se toparon con alguien. Era un hombre de unos 20 años, con escasa barba, pelo negro e iba vestido con una bata de laboratorio, camiseta gris y pantalones marrones. Se dirigió al Sensei, confuso y desorientado

-Perdone...¿Esta es la linea temporal de Steins:Gate?-le preguntó al Sensei

-No, pero está muy cerca. Mire, suba al teletransportador, coja la salida de la derecha, luego vaya por el tercer vórtice y luego vaya todo recto hasta alcanzar una bifurcación, coja la de la derecha y ya estará allí.-

El científico puso su mano en cara cubriéndole la mirada y exclamó en voz alta.

-Yo, el gran"Mad Scientist" Houoin Kyoma alcanzará el "Steins:Gate" de una vez por todas, demostrando que los viajes temporales existen y que son lo que condenaran al mundo en la destrucción. Gracias señor...-

-Solamente soy un profesor de escuela, y soy demasiado joven como para que me diga señor, Okarin.-

-¿Como sabe usted...?-

-No importa. Coja el teletransportador y vaya a reunirse con los suyos.- el científico subió a él y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, el Sensei exclamó:

-¡Kyomaaa, es usted mi héroe!.-

Después de que se fuera, los alumnos se preguntaron que quién era a lo que él respondió:

-Es alguien que alguno de vosotros llegaréis a ser. Es un gran hombre y como dice él: "un gran científico loco". Venga ahora iros a la residencia.

Todos abandonaron la CECDE y se dirigieron hacia su hogar. Rito y Kirito siguieron jugando, pero Rito hizo una pausa para poder regar las plantas del centro. Kazuma le relataba a Subaru su vida antes de que lo teletransportaran al mundo que conoce, Subaru más o menos le contó casi la misma historia y ambos se dieron cuenta de que no son tan diferentes...hasta que Kazuma volvió a comparar su vida con la suya y volvió a retarle en juegos de inteligencia. Sai y Kojou conversaban acerca del turismo que había en el país donde vive Kojou y de las amenazas que lo rodeaban, Tsuzuki y Soma elaboraban platos mientras compartían recetas, Shido Kimihito y Ash empezaron a recordar el como conocieron a sus chicas y contaban divertidas e interesantes anécdotas acerca de ello, Makoto Ito, Nagei y Otonashi estuvieron discutiendo sobre de qué conocía el Sensei a ese hombre y más posibles puntos débiles a debatir,Tomoki e Issei estuvieron leyendo marranadas yTakashi hablaba con Mikadono acerca de la empresa que iba a heredar este último...

-Parece que más o menos ya sabemos quien se lleva bien con quien.- observó el Sensei mientras que Hestia estaba contemplando el buen ambiente de la residencia.

-El único al que no puedo ver es a Gakuen-kun...¿deberíamos preocuparnos?-

-No creo, seguramente se habrá quedado dormido...-

(…)

(3:30 am)

Una alarma sonora empezó a levantar a los estudiantes mientras que por magnetofonía llamaban a los alumnos urgentemente. Los alumnos fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Todos llegaron al despacho del Sensei y le vieron con Hestia, ambos estaban con una cara de preocupación intensa y parecían ser portadores de malas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sensei?- preguntó alarmado Makoto Naegi.

-Mirad, tengo una mala noticia sobre un compañero vuestro...Debido a la ausencia de chicas vuestro cuerpo exige un mayor auto-control como para que no violéis cualquier cosa que tengáis por delante.

En este caso, el estudiante ausente ha tenido esa mala suerte...-

Todos miraron a su alrededor y vieron que, realmente faltaba uno de ellos...

-Gakuen...-susurró Tatsumi.

-Exacto. Gakuen-kun ha secuestrado a Tachibana Hibiki, que es la otra estudiante que no está aquí presente. Se ve que su poca fuerza de voluntad ha flaqueado una vez más y la ha secuestrado, para poder satisfacer sus deseos carnales.-

-Pero, Sensei...usted es Omnipotente, Todopoderoso, y Omnipresente...¿Como es que no sabe donde está ella?- le insistió Shido.

-Cada vez que hay fluctuación temporal, pierdo parte de mi capacidad de poder durante el resto del día. Además...Gakuen-kun es alumno muy "experimentado"...-

-¿Experimentado...? No entiendo...- Ash se esforzaba por comprender que era lo que el Sensei quería decirle.-

-Gakuen-kun lleva en su realidad ausente unos 50 pico-segundos. Es un alumno repetidor de esta academia durante 500 años. Él me conoce mucho más que cualquiera de vosotros. Si hubiera hecho lo que ha estado haciendo Naegi con su cuaderno, ahora mismo sus libretas ocuparían la biblioteca del Congreso americano y faltaría espacio para seguir guardando. Por eso os necesito: Encontradla y traerla sin ningún rasguño. Por favor...

-¿Y qué ganamos a cambio?- Issei empezó a formular una oferta de recompensa.

-¿En serio quieres una recompensa, Hyodou? ¿No te vale haber salvado una vida, eh? Has caído muy bajo- Shido y Kimihito estaban muy enfadados con la declaración que había hecho.

-Lo...siento.- se disculpó Issei.

-No hay tiempo que perder, buscadla.-

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios y se equiparon con sus armaduras,armas, trajes etc, los que los tuvieran.

-Creo que lo primero que habrá que hacer será buscar pistas en el dormitorio de Gakuen y el de Tachibana. Separaos en dos grupos.

Por un lado lado fueron Soma, Ash, Tatsumi, Takashi, Rito, Sai, Makoto Ito, Kazuma, Shido, Kimihito, y Tsuzuki y por el otro fueron Tomoki, Basara, Issei, Subaru, Kirito, Makoto Naegi, Otonashi, Mikadono y Kojou. El grupo 1 buscó en la habitación de Gakuen. Al entrar vieron una habitación muy sencilla, no tenía nada que definiera su personalidad, ni un poster, ni un dibujo, ni decorados, nada; solo una cama, una estantería y un escritorio con material de estudio y las gafas de realidad virtual para estudiar audiovisuales.

-Me da la impresión que, por más que buscamos información de Gakuen, menos sabemos.- comentó Sai.- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?-

-No hay nada.- aclaró Makoto Ito cuando buscaba en el escritorio.

-Espera...aquí hay algo...-Rito se metió debajo de la cama y encontró un colgante...el colgante que siempre lleva Tachibana en el cuello.

-Esto no se ve muy bien que digamos.- aclaró Kazuma mientras que, con repelús, examinaba el colgante, mientras pensaba que podría estar haciendo Gakuen ahora mismo.

-Volvamos con el otro grupo.- apremió Sai.

Fueron a la habitación de Tachibana, donde encontraron a todo el grupo buscando...menos a Tomoki que estaban con unas bragas puestas en la cabeza, al parecer de Tachibana. El grupo contempló estupefacto la escena resultante hasta que Kojou se percató y le propinó un buen golpe.

-Ay, ay, ayyyy.-

-Idiota pervertido...- susurró Kojou.

-Hemos encontrado el colgante de Tachibana.- explicó Rito mientras agitaba levemente el colgante.

-Eso...significa...-

-¿Que significa, Naegi?- preguntó Makoto Ito.

…

"Ella no puede defenderse."

FIN

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...No hay más. Por cierto a ver quien encuentra las referencias a animes, películas, juegos que meto por aquí. Suerte encontrándolos a todos.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy y a todos mis lectores. Estamos a nada de expandirnos como la pólvora, pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable.**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...seguiré estudiando como un poseso.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos ;3.**


	14. Confrontación

-¿Cómo que no puede defenderse, Naegi?- preguntó Soma.

-Ese colgante, si entra en armonía con lo que canta, hará que Tachibana pueda defenderse gracias a una armadura que se activa al ocurrir este hecho.-

-¿Armadura? No entiendo nada.- expresó Ash, confuso.

-Me explico. Ella es sonámbula, y algunas veces, la he visto volando en círculos alrededor de la academia y de la residencia. Ese traje que posee es como el _"Dragon Boost"_ de Issei, y si no lo tiene estará completamente indefensa. Hay que buscar pistas como sea, no quiero ni imaginar que estará haciendo...-

-Probablemente estará dándole...- Takashi en vano explicaba que quizás Gakuen estaría violando a Tachibana en ese momento, pero sus compañeros rehusaban de tal pensamiento.

-No entres en detalles, Takashi. Ya es muy fuerte que la haya secuestrado, no entremos en detalles...¿Sabemos donde pueden estar?- Subaru interrumpió ese intento de descripción por parte de Takashi y divagó acerca del paradero del secuestrador. Naegi se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de Tachibana y examinó el suelo, para luego acercarse a la cama de Hibiki y oler.

-Tienes unos gustos muy raros, Makoto.- añadió Kazuma con un deje de comedia en sus palabras.

-Calla...Sniffff...Cloroformo...Y en la puerta hay huellas, además de marcas de suela de zapatos en la moqueta, solo habría que seguirlas...-

-¿Cómo has podido saber eso?- comentó Basara muy sorprendido.

-Mi mejor amiga (-y creo que también la chica de la que estoy enamorado. Pensó Naegi.-) es detective, y creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aprender cosas de ellas. Mas de una vez me ha sorprendido con su talento, si quiero honrarla, debo hacerlo con lo que ella me enseñó...Pero la ventana está abierta...Mirad lo que haremos, vosotros seguid las huellas, yo seguiré investigando por aquí, si encuentro algo os llamaré.-

-De acuerdo.-

El grupo bajó siguiendo las huellas...

-Naegi es toda una caja de sorpresas.- susurró Otonashi.

-Ni, que lo digas.- Shido estaba de acuerdo.

-A ver, por algo es el Súper Estudiante de Preparatoria Suertudo.- Añadió Rito y todos rieron en voz baja.

Las huellas condujeron hasta el comedor, donde, al no haber moqueta, las huellas se perdieron por el mármol, pero había un pequeño rastro de salsa picante.

-No hay duda, es de Tachibana.- declaró Tsuzuki.

-Es su salsa favorita.- añadió Soma.

Siguieron el rastro hasta llegar a los vestuarios. Estaba todo oscuro y una de las taquillas estaba completamente cerrada...La de Gakuen.

-Dejadme esto a mí.- Kazuma sacó un imperdible e intentó forzar la taquilla. Su esfuerzo se convirtieron en minutos, minutos de los que no disponían. Sai, impaciente, encantó la cerradura para que se abriera.

-Me quedaba nada para abrirla.- exclamó Kazuma disgustado.

-No tenemos tiempo..-Sai no hizo caso a la pobre excusa de Kazuma y al abrir la taquilla se cayó una nota donde estaba escrito:

"Estáis perdiendo el tiempo...desistid en vuestro intento de encontrarme. Será mejor que me oculte hasta que os graduéis, no me importa estar otro año aquí...Ya llevo demasiado tiempo aquí sin aprender, pero tengo mis motivos...Cuando termine de saciar mis necesidades, soltaré a Tachibana y no recordará nada

En serio...dejadme solo."

-Pero será...- dijo Issei con cólera. Le siguieron Basara, Shido, Rito, Subaru, Sai y gran parte del grupo de búsqueda.

-Pero no sabemos ni siquiera por donde pueden andar...-

("Quiero una novia pechugona. Que sea maciza, que sea rolliza. Quiero una novia pechugona...) Un tono de móvil empezó a sonar el vestuario. Tomoki se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó su teléfono, que era el que estaba sonando. Kojou a continuación se acercó y le propinó otro golpe en la cabeza.

Tomoki con otro chichón poblando su coronilla, contestó a la llamada.

-¿Hola? Ah Naegi..-

-Sé a donde se han ido.-

-¿Sabe algo?- interrumpió Makoto Ito.

-Dirigíos al bosque.-

-¿Bosque?- comentó extrañado Tomoki.

-Está detrás de la academia.-

-¿Chicos...vosotros sabéis que hay un bosque detrás de la academia?- explicó Tomoki.

El grupo, a pesar de pasar a diario por la academia, nunca se habían fijado que detrás de ella hay un pequeño bosque. Este "descubrimiento" provocó que todos los del grupo se llevaran la mano a la cara, dándose un ligero golpe en el rostro.

-Hay que darse prisa chicos.- Tomoki colgó la llamada y se aventuraron a lo profundo del bosque. Cuando llegaron vieron que el bosque era más grande de lo que parecía, por lo que decidieron separarse. Estuvieron mucho tiempo caminando.

-Chicos, ¿habéis encontrado algo?- exclamó Basara.

Solo el silencio estaba presente.

-¿Hola?-

La oscuridad rodeaba todo cuanto miraba Basara. Esa oscuridad y esa ausencia de voz humana, hizo que Basara se llenara de más valor y se fue a lo más profundo del bosque. En él, se encontró una explanada vacía de árboles donde estaba Gakuen de espaldas... Segundos después entraron Shido e Issei.

-Bien...Os estaba esperando...-

-¿Qué significa todo esto Gakuen? ¿Por qué le haces esto a una pobre chica?- exclamó Issei un tanto furioso.

-Simplemente estaba aburrido y con demasiada lujuria acumulada...-

-Ya verás cuando todo el grupo venga. Aunque seamos más lentos, somos muchos más que tú.-

-¿Te refieres a ellos?- Chasqueó los dedos y los restantes alumnos aparecieron de las ramas de los árboles, atados como si fueran sacos y al parecer, todos inconscientes.

Esta escena provocó que los tres capitanes apretaran los dientes de rabia. Todo lo que había hecho Gakuen estaba mal y debían detenerlo.

-La verdad fue bastante fácil capturar al resto, todo esto gracias a Naegi, que le atrapé el primero y le obligué a que os reunierais todos en el bosque. Después solo debía capturaros a todos uno por uno y con mi velocidad...- Gakuen se puso detrás de ellos.- no fue difícil hacerlo.

-PAGARÁS POR LO QUE HAS HECHO.- Issei se transformó rápidamente en su forma Balance Breaker, pero por cada tajo y golpe que le intentaba dar rápidamente a Gakuen, este esquivaba casi con aburrimiento, y le golpeaba en puntos donde la armadura era más frágil. Issei vio que la velocidad de este hombre era casi insuperable y extrañaba a su compañero Gasper con su poder de parar el tiempo...le hubiera venido muy bien para este combate. Basara blandió su hoja y obtuvo casi los mismos resultados que Issei: muchos golpes sin que él pudiera golpear. Shido intentó invocar sus poderes de espíritu, pero Gakuen al ver sus intenciones, le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo envió contra un árbol, provocándole un hematoma que lo dejó inconsciente. Al ver esto, Basara e Issei pensaron que debían trabajar juntos para derrotar a tan poderoso adversario. Gakuen se detuvo en el centro de la explanada y susurró:

-Muy bien.¿Con quien comienzo de vosotros dos?-

Issei decidió cargar una esfera mientras peleaba con la mano libre, Basara le iba ganando tiempo hasta que la esfera tenga un tamaño tan grande como para que no pueda escapar ni con su tan elevada e injusta velocidad. Basara bloqueaba como podía esos golpes, pero era demasiado para él, jamás había visto algo tan rápido. Una vez cargada la esfera, Issei la lanzó contra Gakuen y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, Basara le agarró por detrás cogiéndole los brazos. La esfera estuvo a punto de impactar...pero se detuvo, encogió y se desvaneció...

-Habéis pasado la prueba.- Una silueta oscura surgió de la arbolada y apareció el Sensei con Hestia.

Gakuen sonrió y se puso junto a ellos.

El profesor hizo un gesto y todas las cuerdas desaparecieron,haciendo que los alumnos recobraran el conocimiento.

-No entiendo nada..-Issei desactivó su forma y, de manera agresiva, exigió una explicación.

-Todo era una prueba, donde puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de nuestro actor principal, Gakuen.-

-Antes de nada...Shido no quería golpearte tan fuerte, se me fue la mano.- se disculpó Gakuen.

-Prosigo. Al ver la rivalidad del grupo 1 y del grupo 2 montamos toda la escena. El mapa del baño, el baño de Hestia, el castigo de las visitas (el de la tortura debía aplicarlo por reglamento... y por qué me apetecía) y la desaparición de Tachibana era una prueba de convivencia y para ver si podíais trabajar en equipo, y ya veo que sí.-

-Por tanto.- continuó Hestia.- el castigo de las visitas queda revocado.- sacó un cañón de confeti y lo disparó. El Sensei entre la lluvia de serpentinas y confeti, sacó un mando, apretó un botón y aparecieron fuegos artificiales.- Preparaos para recibirlas pasado mañana.

Hubo gente que alegró de verdad con esa revocación.

-Sensei una pregunta.-

-Pregunte usted, señor Kimihito.-

-Si el plan es suyo...¿No "prostituyó" a Hestia para que se bañara a nuestra vista?-

-Eso lo pensó ella. No sé que le ronda la cabeza al querer que vosotros vierais su culo. Para eso estoy yo y la academia, para averiguar el por qué. Bueno chicos antes de que volváis a la cama hay una última cosa que quiero que hagáis...Buscad a Tachibana, que no sé donde la dejé.- dijo mientras se rascaba ligeramente la cabeza, en señal de que había cometido un fallo muy tonto.

-¿Está de broma, no?- preguntó Rito riéndose.

-No, no sé donde la dejé.-

-¿Entonces lo que nos contó es verdad? ¿Todo lo de Gakuen y sus "problemas"?-

-¿Qué? No, lo que os conté era mentira...pero si os dijera donde está, no sería divertido. Buscadla anda.- El Sensei se fue con Hestia a sus dormitorios y los alumnos se fueron buscarla...

(Rato después)(La CECDE)

Todos buscaron por todos lados y cuando se fueron hacia el gimnasio de la CECDE, la encontraron...en una situación poco agradable: Estaba ahorcada en medio del gimnasio.

-No..Tachibana... pero si le quedaba mucho por lo que vivir.- expresó con congoja Mikadono.

-No se merecía esto..- dijo con pena Kojou.-

-A lo mejor Gakuen llegó a hacerle algo.- declaró Makoto Ito.

-Esperaba...en este universo no puedes morir...- Issei zarandeó un poco a Hibiki y ella se despertó.

-Oh, hola chicos.-

-¿Qué haces ahí colgada?- preguntaron Tomoki y Kazuma.

-Probaba la resistencia de esta cuerda..- decía mientras giraba lentamente en el aire.- mañana tenemos comba...¿Podéis bajarme de aquí? No siento las piernas ni parte del cuerpo...-

-Claro.- Issei cortó la cuerda.

-Muchas gracias.-

-De nada Hibiki.- Issei chasqueó los dedos y puso el pulgar hacia arriba, pero al chasquear activó el Dress Breaker que puso al zarandear a Tachibana...

-PERVERTIDOOOO.- Issei se llevó un golpe que lo mandó fuera del gimnasio y se fue alejando cada vez más...

-Tiene que enseñarme cómo se hace eso.- susurró Makoto Ito.

Fin

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...No hay más. Por cierto a ver quien encuentra las referencias a animes, películas, juegos que meto por aquí. Suerte encontrándolos a todos.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki(¿estás bien compañero?, hace días que no te veo?) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy(gracias por este review, de verdad lo aprecio) y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...seguiré estudiando como un poseso.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos ;3.**


	15. Culinaria bélica

Buscamos a Issei por todos lados, pero el golpe que le dio Tachibana fue tan fuerte que hasta nos preocupábamos si había traspasado las dimensiones...hasta que lo encontramos al suroeste de la CECDE a unos kilómetros de allí...Estaba inconsciente y parecía que había arrastrado la cara por el suelo durante unos minutos a una una velocidad Macht 20. Recuperamos su cuerpo y nos lo llevamos de vuelta a la residencia, no sin antes disculparnos con Tachibana por haberle hecho una cosa tan indecente. Ella aceptó las disculpas y al final todos nos fuimos a la residencia para poder dormir el resto de la noche que nos quedaba...

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros chicos se levantaron porque unas voces muy fuertes irrumpían en la cocina...

-TE DIGO QUE TE HAS PASADO DE AZÚCAR, NO ES UN POSTRE NI UN CUPCAKE, ES UN GAZPACHO...-exclamó Soma enfadado

-LA PROPORCIÓN ES CORRECTA,PERO LE HAS HECHO ENELDO...¿ENELDO? ¿QUE QUIERES, MATAR A NUESTROS INVITADOS O QUÉ?-respondió un Tsuzuki muy alterado.

-¿QUÉ INSINUAS, RETACO?-

-!INSINUO QUE SI LO ECHAS, AL IGUAL QUE TUS EXPERIMIENTOS, SABRÁN HORRIBLE¡-

-¡¿QUE MIS EXPERIMENTOS SON HORRIBLES?! ESTO ES EL COLMO...TSUZUKI...¡TE DECLARO A UNA SHOKUGEKI!-

-¡ACEPTO!-

Ambos chefs se fueron indignados a cocinas separadas para empezar a entrenar para su épico y legendario combate. En el comedor aparecieron un Sensei más dormido que despierto con su taza de chocolate a rebosar. Sus ojos se movían lentamente y bostezaba mucho, entonces decidió preguntar en voz baja:

-¿Sho..ku..ge..ki?-

Al escucharse esa palabra, Hestia apareció con una ilusión desbordante...

-¿Una Shokugeki? AHHHH.- gritó como una fan que acaba de conocer a su mayor ídolo.-

-Hestia, no grites por favor..- el Sensei parecía que tenía una especie de resaca.

-Sensei...¿tiene resaca?- dijo Rito de manera divertida

-Qué vas a saber tú, si lo máximo que te has tomado ha sido una bebida devilukiana y un vasito de sake sin alcohol? Solo estoy así porque tengo jaqueca por falta de sueño, ¿Así que una Shokugeki, eh? Humm...

-¿En qué piensa, Sensei?- curioseó Ash

-Que tengo hambre...pero no un hambre cualquiera, es un hambre de degustación, un hambre insaciable solo calmada por comida sofisticada y bien elaborada...¡Me pido ser el juez!- exclamó con un tono de voz de niño de 5 años antes de beberse a toda prisa su taza, dejarla en la mesa, ir corriendo hacia la ventana y tirarse por ella.

…

-¿Por qué el Sensei ha hecho eso?- preguntó Sai muy extrañado.

-Se lo puede permitir, no sufre daño, y cuando no está dando clase, siempre está haciendo payasadas, por eso es tan divertido.- contestó Hestia mientras se desternillaba de risa.- Yo quiero ser la presentadora, se me da muy bien llamar la atención de la gente.

-¿Vale..y el público?- Kazuto se metió en la conversación.

-Eso lo pongo yo, caballeros.- El Sensei volvió al comedor. Todavía con trocitos de cristal y piedras incrustados en su rostro, pero manteniendo la compostura, aunque poca compostura podía conservar si iba embutido en un pijama de rayas de verano.- Había pensado...sabéis que, mejor que sea una sorpresa...Bueno chicos, vamos a preparar el gimnasio.-

-Pero Sensei, hoy hay clase...- dijo Otonashi, muy desconcertado.

-Hoy no, con la jaqueca y mi atolondramiento no podría daros clase.-

Kazuma levantó la mano por una duda que le atormentaba.

-Kazuma, no estamos en clase, no hace falta que alces la mano para preguntar una duda tuya, pero dime.-

-¿Qué es el gazpacho?-

-Es una comida de una región española compuesta por sopa de tomate que contiene además una gran diversidad de verduras, acompañado opcionalmente por jamón serrano, huevo o patatas fritas. Es una plato delicioso. Ahora acompañadme.-

Los alumnos se fueron ilusionados, ya sea para montar un gran espectáculo y para librarse de las clases. Cuando llegaron, los alumnos que podían volar se encargaron de colgar los focos y decorados, os demás movían e instalaban trastos, ya sea un escenario, cables, las encimeras los instrumentos de cocina, os electrodomésticos, palcos para el público, palcos para los invitados etc. Los chicos debido a los acontecimientos recientes, decidieron confiar un poco más en Gakuen ya que, si el Sensei confió en él, significa que no es mala persona ni nada por el estilo. En unas pocas horas montaron un escenario completamente operativo digno de un concurso de cocina.

-Vale, ahora solo falta llamar a los invitados y al público. Vosotros llamad a los chicos y decidles que mañana tienen un gran concurso de cocina.-

Los alumnos fueron corriendo a avisar a Soma y a Tsuzuki para que se prepararan para el concurso que habría justo mañana.

-Pero...agradezco que el Sensei haya hecho esto pero..- respondió por una parte Soma.

-No hay tiempo suficiente para prepararnos. ¿Solo un día? Es imposible.- terminó de decir Tsuzuki.

-El Sensei dijo algo de que lo arreglará, que no os preocuparais.- añadió Kazuto.

(Tiempo después)

-Bueno...¿Cómo están mis concursantes?-

Ambos estaban muy activos, preparados para su reto.

-Estoy listo.- aseguró Tsuzuki.

-Me siento como si hubiera trabajado durante meses para poder ganar.- declaró Soma

-Y eso es gracias a mí. Os ha ralentizado el tiempo como para que, al creer que trabajabais durante meses, solo lo habéis hecho unas 16 horas. De nada por cierto.

-Gracias Sensei.- agradecieron ambos concursantes.-

-Siempre es un placer. Ahora a las cocinas.-

Ambos se fueron a las encimeras. Hestia decidió empezar a presentar el programa mientras iba embutida en un uniforme lindo de presentadora-idol.

-Bienvenidos a MasterChef...-

Hestia miró el telepronter que tenía delante suya. Ponía "Shokugeki", no Masterchef. Miró con disculpa al Sensei mientras que este le indicaba que cortara el rollo.

-Esto...a una Shokugeki. Los concursantes son, por un lado Tsuzuki, un reconocido repostero contra Soma, un cocinero excelente de gran categoría. Los jueces serán por una parte el Sensei y Tachibana y nuestros invitados especiales, por favor pasad al palco.

De la puerta salieron...Muchos chicos al verlos se ilusionaron.

-Os presento al tercer juez, o terceros...o terceras. Saludad a vuestras chicas...

Fin.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...No hay más. Por cierto a ver quien encuentra las referencias a animes, películas, juegos que meto por aquí. Suerte encontrándolos a todos.**

 **Perdonad que me haya retrasado un poco, pero es consecuencia de los exámenes y estaba en el extranjero. Quizá para compensar suba dos esta semana, pero haber si me da tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki(¿estás bien compañero?, hace días que no te veo?) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy(gracias por este review, de verdad lo aprecio) y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM**

 **Aquí Foxy the Pirate, si me necesitáis...seguiré estudiando como un poseso, solo un examen más.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos ;3.**


	16. Shougeki-Secuestro

"Whooaaa"

Eso exclamaron todos los alumnos al ver su queridas amigas. Eran de todo tipo: pelirrojas, morenas, rubias, con orejas de gato, peliazules, albinas, de color rosa chicle...Antes de subir, se acercaron a los chicos y les saludaron como es debido.

-Tatsumi...-

-Akame, Mine.- Tatsumi fue corriendo a abrazar a sus dos compañeras del gremio. Las abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.- Os echaba mucho de menos.-

-Y los demás también, pero no han podido venir.-

-RITOOO.- Lala se abalanzó sobre Yukki con un abrazo enorme que casi lo tira al suelo, y como Rito es Rito, hizo una de sus famosas caídas, dejando a Lala en bragas y con los pechos al aire. Haruna, que estaba al lado suya, miró al otro lado con vergüenza mientras que Yami, al principio sonreía un poco, pero al ver esa caída, empezó a sacar sus cuchillos y taladros y persiguió a Rito por el palco.

Vinieron también las chicas Fumino y Nozomi por parte de Tsuzuki y Megumi e Ikumi por parte de Soma. Mientras Rias hablaba con Mio acerca de su relativa similitud con su linaje en el infierno, María le daba consejos a Akeno y a Koneko sobre qué cosas deberían probar con Issei cuando llegaran a casa. Todo este barullo, y queja por parte de Kazuma, se vio interrumpido por el concurso. Ya iban a presentar los retos para que ellos pudieran empezar a cocinar. Miia no paraba de abrazar a Darling kun mientras que Papi también luchaba por él. Centorea conversaba con Darkness o Lalatina acerca del curioso parecido que tiene cada una con la otra. Rem, Ram y Emilia acompañaron a Subaru, mientras que Kazuma le miraba con envidia al verse rodeado de su extraña compañía. Makoto Naegi estuvo encantado, ya que Kirigiri estaba con él, hablando sobre cosas normales. Soma y Tsuzuki estaban muy concentrados cocinando sus recetas, querían dejar boquiabiertos al jurado y dejar claro quien es el mejor de los dos en la cocina. En medio de la contienda, el Sensei se fue un segundo al lavabo para beber agua y porque tenía ganas. Estaba en el pasillo volviendo al escenario, hasta que encontró un grupo compuesto por 4 chicas: una vampiresa, una bruja, una androide y una mujer loba. Cuando le vieron se dirigieron a él.

-Perdone, señor, pero...- dijo la vampiresa.

-Nos hemos perdido.- continuó la androide.

-Ya que un hechizo de teletransportación salió mal...- la mujer lobo miró con cierto disgusto a la bruja.

-Y no sabemos como REGRESAR.- la bruja empezó a llorar a lágrima viva y a gimotear.

El Sensei decidió ayudarlas ya que, realmente no ocupaba su tiempo.

-Mirad, lo que tenéis que hacer es ir polideportivo y activar lo conmutadores según las coordenadas a las que queráis ir y a la dimensión adecuada.

-Esto...no sabemos como ir allá.- la androide se encontraba muy confusa.

-¿Podría acompañarnos?- la bruja estaba desesperada por volver.

El Sensei se concentró con fuerza, y en unos segundos, apareció una réplica suya.

-Que el espectáculo continúe hasta que vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?-

La copia asintió y fue raudo al escenario para hacer de juez hasta que el original vuelva.

Cuando iban caminando, todas estuvieron calladas y el maestro también, por lo que decidió conversar un poco para descargar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Y...¿a donde queríais ir en principio?-

-Al centro comercia, a comprar comida y a prepararme para la luna llena, que está al caer.- la mujer loba estaba ansiosa por ese día.

-¿Luna llena? Es una especie de...CUIDADO.- uno de los focos del pasillo iba a caer encima de ellas y el Sensei, para evitarlo, las empujó. Eso hizo que el foco cayera sobre el profesor.

"Nos ha salvado" pensaron todas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la bruja.

-Bueno, podría decirse ya entiendo el concepto de "iluminación agresiva", jajajaja.- rió con propio chiste y ellas también.

"Es un chico gracioso" pensó la bruja. Su corazón empezó a latir de manera distinta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó la mujer loba.

-No tranquila, ya puedo yo.- El Sensei levantó el pesado foco con apenas esfuerzo y empezó a sacar herramientas para poder arreglarlo.

"Es fuerte...Y hábil" reflexionó la mujer loba. Su corazón empezó a latir de manera distinta.

-Veamos, el amperaje del foco esta bien y el voltaje es correcto. Habrá sido un fallo de la junta. Humm, si aplicamos presión con la llave Allen y un destornillador, deberá salir sin problema toda la junta..Humm, ¡ya está! Este tornillo estaba muy oxidado y corroído.- Sacó uno reluciente y o sustituyó por el defectuoso. Instaló de nuevo el foco, se limpió la grasa con un trapo y continuó su camino con ellas.

"Es inteligente, sabe de maquinaria eléctrica y es higiénico" El corazón de la androide dio un vuelco.

Llegaron al teletransporte y gracias a las coordenadas, puso el portal para que pudieran regresar.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.- la vampiresa agradeció.

-No hay de qué, "my lady". Se arrodilló, cogió su mano y le dio un ligero beso en ella.

"Es muy educado...y atractivo." Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

Todas formaron un corrillo y conversaron brevemente.

-¿Hay algún problema?-

(…)

-VEN CON NOSOTRAS.-Todas le agarraron y le llevaron a rastras al teletransportador.

-Vas a ser mi nuevo novio.- la bruja exclamó orgullosa.

-Quita, quita, yo le vi primero.- la mujer loba discutió.

-Tengo yo más derecho, porque yo hablé con él primero.- la vampiresa también se unió a la contienda.

-Esto, todas habéis tenido novio, es justo que yo también tenga.- la androide quería un pedacito también.

-Podemos repartirlo por días.-

-Me pido los jueeves.-

-NO, ESPERAD, TENGO UNA SHOKUGEKI QUE PRESENTAR, NOOOO.- Los cuatro monstruos y el Sensei fueron teletransportados.

(…)

-CONCURSANTES, QUEDAN 5 MINUTOS.-

Soma y Tsuzuki se emplearon a fondo durante ese escaso tiempo.

-Espero que lo hayan hecho bien.- expresó Tohka con duda.

-Tu puedes, esfuerzate-nyan.- Nozomi animó a Tsuzuki

-No como si te estuviera animando...-Fumino añadió.

-¡Soma! Gana por mí.- Megumi ayudó también desde el palco.

-No eches a perder la carne que te dí, Soma.- Ikumi alentó tímidamente.

-3...2...1...TIEMPO, ARRIBA LAS MANOS.-

Ambos cocineros alzaron las manos.

-Buena suerte, Soma.-

-Igualmente, Tsuzuki.-

"Que gane el mejor."

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...No hay más. Por cierto a ver quien encuentra las referencias a animes, películas, juegos que meto por aquí. Suerte encontrándolos a todos.**

 **He acabado ya los exámenes, ahora seguiré mi ritmo habitual, quizá si tengo tiempo subo dos.**

 **Perdonad que me haya retrasado un poco, debido a asuntos personales.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki(¿estás bien compañero?, hace días que no te veo?) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy(gracias por este review, de verdad lo aprecio) y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos ;3.**


	17. Sorpresa

-Muy bien. Traed el menú hacia la mesa. Por favor las invitadas del palco, bajad a las mesas que hay un poco más abajo.-

Todas se despidieron por unos momentos y bajaron a la galería.

-Pero Sensei, solo hay dos menú. ¿Cómo va a dar de comer a todos?- interrogó Soma

-Te aseguró que habrá para todos, si recurro a nuestro Salvador...-

-¿Son Goku?- Tomoki se rió de su propio chiste.

-No Tomoki, habló de Jesucris...- antes de terminar la palabra, observó que personas como Issei, Rias, y Mio tornaron su rostro de forma dolorosa.- Ah, se me olvidó la repulsión por vuestra facción, lo siento.- este se arrodilló levemente para disculparse.

-No hace falta, no ha caído en ello.- expió Rias su falta.

-Muy bien...Empiezo.- Los dos menús empezaron a multiplicarse a un ritmo despampanante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había menús para todo el mundo.

-Las raciones de Megumi, Ikumi, Nozomi, Fumino y la de gran equipo de montaje.- señaló al palco donde estaban todos los alumnos.- serán repartidas después de la votación. Tenemos que ser imparciales.

La comida a evaluar se repartió a todas las comensales. Todas agradecieron el esfuerzo con un sonoro "Itadakimas" y empezaron a comer. El menú de Soma estaba compuesto por un puré de calabacines bien condimentado, un solomillo Wellintong que emanaba un buen olor por donde estuvieras, y de postre una reconstrucción de la crema catalana. Tsuzuki había optado por un "huerto" de verduras con tierra, todo comestible, el segundo plato era un plato de spaguetis donde cada uno tenía un color distinto y de postre una tarta de "selva negra".

Las catadoras comentaban los platos mientras los degustaban.

-Comería esto todo el día.- expresó Lala con alegría mientras se llevaba a la boca otro tenedor de spaguetis arcoiris.

-El solomillo tiene una calidad espectacular.- Koneko observó su porción en el tenedor antes de volver a comer y que se sonrojara las mejillas de felicidad.

-La crema catalana...se me hace incómoda de comer si no la veo como es normalmente.- Yami al contemplar el plato, su expresión cambió. Era una incómoda.

-La tarta está riquísima, tenéis que probarla.- Tohka, con la boca cubierta de chocolate, siguió devorando su porción.

-La verdad es que yo prefiero los creepes.- Eco miró con cierto disgusto a la crema catalana.

-El huerto de Tsuzuki es una comida muy sana...me agrada.- Kirigiri siguió comiendo de manera delicada y educada.

-El solomillo Wellington está riquísimo. Debería prepararlo a Makoto algún dia.- Kotonoha miraba fascinada el plato.

-DADME MÁS DE TODOOOOO.- Tachibana devoraba sus porciones a una velocidad casi imperceptible para los ojos.

Todas acabaron y dejaron su voto en el plato. A continuación el Sensei empezó a probar ambos menús. Lo hizo en silencio y masticando exageradamente, haciendo alusión a un famoso chef español que también comía así.

Una vez terminado la cata, contó los votos y deliberó con Tachibana acerca del ganador. Tras una pausa, volvieron y anunciaron el ganador.

-Quien gana esta edición de Shokugeki es...-

(…)

-Yukihira Soma. Felicidades.-

Un montón de confeti se esparció por el escenario. Las réplicas del Sensei ubicados en el #Team Soma saltaron de alegría y abuchearon a los del #Team Tsuzuki. Estos los miraban con furia y resentimiento.

-Aunque debo decir que el postre de Tsuzuki era mejor que el de Soma. Soma te ha ganado por los dos primeros platos. Bien tenéis media hora para hablar con ellas antes de cerrar el concurso...-

-YA HE VUELTO...Ha sido horrible.- Apareció un Sensei con lápiz de labios por todas las cara, mordiscos en el brazo, marcas de colmillos finos en cuello, un líquido transparente en la ropa, una cola de burro y orejas de koala.

-Sensei, ¿qué le ha pasado?-

-Unas cuatro chicas me han secuestrado, violado, zarandeado, bañado en sirope de arce, mordido, besado y encima he tenido que soportar un espectáculo de magia espantoso... Necesito un descanso. Nos vemos mañana...- Acto seguido se desplomó y se quedó dormido en el suelo.

Que el Sensei se durmiera, permitió a los chicos que se quedaran más de media hora con ellas. Esto les permitió pasar una gran noche...

(A la mañana siguiente)

Todos los chicos fueron a clase, recordando todavía esa maravillosa noche de ayer. Cuando entraron en el aula, se percataron de que había un pupitre más de la cuenta. El Sensei estaba en su silla, esperándoles mientras escribía algo en el ordenador.

-"Entonces Shin fue raudo contra Lacospo para arrancarle las baterías a su mecha..." Oh hola. Buenos días a todos.-

-¿Por qué hay un pupitre más en clase, Sensei?-

-Ah, esto. El tutor de Tachibana ha dimitido y ha cogido la baja por estrés y depresión. Pobre Nagisa, y pensar que su profesor fue mi mejor amigo en la facultad de magisterio.- Sacó una foto de la época y se pudo ver de refilón al Sensei un poco más joven y a una especie de pulpo amarillo sonriente.-

Y eso que venía experimentado por su clase. En fin, hoy nos vamos de excursión.-

-¿A donde?- preguntaron todos ilusionados.-

-A...EXAMEN SORPRESA. Guardad los apuntes.-

Las caras de desilusión y de decepción inundaron el aula, y empezaron a sacar folios. El Sensei iba repartiendo los ejercicios.

-Tachibana, yo ya sé que con que pongas el nombre lo has intentado,pero por favor no llames solamente para decir que tienes la silla coja, o que se te ha caído el lápiz. Y Otonashi, Shido, he visto vuestros exámenes y son espectaculares, pero por favor, no me pongáis 10 folios que no me los voy a leer. En fin comienza el examen.

(…)

"En fin esto no puede ser tan difícil".pensó Tomoki. "A ver, nombre...Tomoki...clase...cuadrada...

fecha...joder esta no me la he estudiado...Será algo de números. ¿no? Humm 13. Muy bien. Primera pregunta: "Si quedas con una chica a las 7 pm, ¿ a qué hora deberás estar realmente?"...

Tomoki empezó a mirar a sus compañeros en busca de respuestas. Pudo observar a Issei hablando en voz muy baja con Kazuma.-

-Psst ¿Tienes la 9?-

-No solo tengo la 6.- al poner el folio al revés, el 9 pasó a ser un 6.- De hecho, me voy a chivar, estoy harto de que seas el capitán y para que te den por el culo, cabrón.-

Issei empezó a mirar a Kauma con odio y desesperación.

-Sensei...Issei se está copiando.- Acto seguido se oyó un "Boost".

-¿No puedo estar tranquilo ni en el examen o qué?-

-AHHHH.- cuando el Sensei se giró, vio a un Kazuma chamuscado y con un boli clavado en la cabeza.

-Ja, idiota, dos puntos menos por hablar y uno más por intentar delatar a un compañero. Hyodou, un punto menos por intentar copiar.-

-Si, Sensei.- dijo Issei apenado.

-Sensei...No entiendo el enunciado de la 4.- Makoto Ito preguntó y el Sensei respondió claramente su duda.

-Gracias Sensei.-

-De nada, Makoto.- cuando se alejó, a Makoto le surgió otra duda.

-Sensei.¿A qué día estamos?-

-Humm, 4 de julio.-

-¿Cómo se escribe Ito?-

-Mira Makoto Ito...Si te aplasto la cabeza contra la mesa...¿CREES QUE PODRÍAS SEGUIR PREGUNTANDO?-

(…)

Acto seguido se oyó como si se abriera una sandía repleta de gelatina y se vio a Makoto Ito, con la cabeza plana y con sangre por su pupitre, muerto.

-Hala, un examen menos que corregir. Os falta una hora. Suerte.-

"No me va a dar tiempo" pensó Gakuen.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...No hay más. Por cierto a ver quien encuentra las referencias a animes, películas, juegos que meto por aquí. Suerte encontrándolos a todos.**

 **Este el segundo, como compensación. Luego esta semana subo el viernes, tengo un bombazo de idea, pero la verdad...me gustaría recibir más comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki(¿estás bien compañero?, hace días que no te veo?) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy(gracias por este review, de verdad lo aprecio) y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en el Prize Corner, batiendo mi propio record.**

 **Nos vemos ;3**


	18. La respuesta es

Gakuen, después de observar el tiempo restante que le quedaba, administró mejor cuánto tiempo le dedicaría a cada pregunta. Kojou estaba contestando la pregunta número 3.

"¿Cree que, aunque ella lo niegue, debe indagar el origen de su problema, sin llegar a la invasión de privacidad? Por supuesto que sí.- Kojou escribió su respuesta en el papel hasta que leyó algo fatídico...¿"Justifique su respuesta"?... Acto seguido se levantó de su silla y exclamó en voz alta, enfadado:

-¡COMO ODIO LAS PREGUNTAS DE "JUSTIFIQUE SU RESPUESTA!-

(…)

-¿Kojou-kun, se encuentra bien?- El Sensei miró preocupado a su alumnado encapuchado con su sudadera blanca, el estrés había podido con él.

-Lo siento, Sensei, he perdido el control.-

-Por favor, no reaccione así, puede desconcentrar a sus compañeros.- dijo tranquilamente el profesor.

-Sensei, ¿me da otro folio, por favor?- Shido formuló dicha petición.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si cabe todo en medio folio.-Otonashi discrepó en voz baja.

"¿Que piensa de la idea de mujer en general?" Humm, ya: "La mujer es un ser humano cuyo objetivo es satisfacer las necesidades sexuales del hombre, en este caso, Tomoki. Carecen de sentimientos y su compañía es agradable excepto cuando pelean entre ellas." Tomoki escribió su respuesta basándose en sus acontecimientos de su vida. El maestro pasó justo al lado de él cuando escribía, se detuvo a leer su respuesta, se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos y acto seguido, cogió el examen de Tomoki y le puso la nota que le correspondía: un cero.

-Sensei, eso que ha hecho es injusto.-

-Llevas el mismo tiempo aquí que tus compañeros, y la verdad me repugna que hayas escrito tal brutalidad y vejación. Solo falta que las mandes a fregar a la cocina.- justo al acabar la frase, cogió a Tomoki y lo arrojó por la ventana.

-Vuelve cuando hayas aprendido a respetarlas, imbécil.- exclamó el Sensei desde la ventana mientras miraba como caía.

-Le huele el aliento a whiiiissskyyyyyy...- exclamó este hasta que se estampó contra el suelo.

-¿Entonces Sensei, es usted "feminista"?- Mikadono mientras preguntaba, siguió escribiendo acerca de otro ejercicio que pedía como atender a una chica en una cita.

-Si te refieres a las que salen en la calle con el pelo tintado y enseñando sus pechos para protestar, no, no soy como ellas. A las chicas hay que tratarse como son: Personas con derechos e igualdad y quizá con más tacto o no dependiendo de su personalidad. Es más, me divierte cuando estas feministas intentan defender una idea inequívoca y cualquiera puede hacer que sus argumentos sean papel mojado, luego ellas recurren al insulto y eso para mí, es mucho mejor que cualquier comedia. Ellas solo buscan la atención y la verdad, enseñar una parte oculta de tu cuerpo para que te hagan caso lo veo patético.

Tachibana estaba ajeno a todo acontecimiento, había terminado todo el examen salvo por la última pregunta. Esta decía así:

"¿Qué debes responder si na chica pregunta si su vestido le hace "gorda"?"

Tachibana miró pensativa la pregunta y reflexionó acerca de la solución que podría tener. El tiempo pasó y pasó hasta acabar el examen.

-Voy recogiendo.- El Sensei recogió los exámenes y cuando pasó por delante de su examen para recogerlo, ella ni se inmutó ni cambió la pose. El lo cogió y los alumnos se fueron a la residencia. Los alumnos muertos como Kazuma y Makoto Ito tuvieron 5 minutos más cuando fueron reanimados gracias a un artilugio del Sensei: un pequeño reloj que paraba el tiempo.

Tachibana se quedó en su pupitre mientras siguió pensando en aquel secreto que el universo escondía. Pasó la noche allí, sentada, pensando...

(…)

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos entraron en clase como si nada, mientras conversaban acerca del examen.

-La última pregunta era bastante difícil.- afirmó Subaru.

-Pos no era para tanto.- Darling-kun se reclinó en su pupitre, pensativo.- ¿Y qué me dices de la 6?-

-Esa era bastante fácil la verdad.- añadió Ash.

-Buenos días a todos. Hoy en audiovisuales haremos un par de recuerdos y el primer recuerdo espontáneo que daremos hoy. Coged las gafas.

La clase siguió su curso con normalidad hasta que Tachibana Interrumpió en voz alta.

-YA SÉ CUÁL ERA LA RESPUESTA DE LA ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA.-

(…)

-Ah, ¿sí?- esa frase despertó a curiosidad del Sensei.- Aunque el examen fue ayer,¿podría revelarnos las respuesta definitiva a tal enigma de vital importancia para nosotros, los hombres?-

-...-

-Se me acaba de olvidar.- expresó ella con una sonrisa de disculpa, lo que generó un sonoro sonido de malgasto de atención.

-¿EN SERIO?- exclamaron todos.

-Bueno no pasa nada. Pasemos a analizar el recuerdo...-

Se mostraron siluetas, una masculina y muchas de diversos sexos, hombres y mujeres. La masculina estaba escuchando a una femenina y esta le comentó a otra que iba a ser su cumpleaños dentro de muy poco. ¿Que debería regalar la primera para que sea un regalo sorpresa?

1º Nada, total ella no se acordó del tuyo.

2º Una caja de bombones, lo agradecerá pero será arriesgado por el tema de los "rumores".

3º Un set de estudio. ¡Le será útil!-

4º Un perfume, siempre salen bien regalaros.

-Bien, ¿qué escogéis? Humm, ya sé Kazuto. ¿Que cogerías tú?-

-Humm, la verdad es que es una decisión difícil, pero escogería la verdad la caja de bombones. El perfume puede salir mal por el tema de "indirectas", nada sería muy maleducado y descortés por nuestra parte y el set de estudio, aunque sea útil, no es divertido. Es como cuando te regalan calcetines en Navidad.-

-Yo no lo hubiera definido mejor. Muy bien, ahora todos a la CECDE. Tengo algo preparado para vosotros.-

-¿De quién era el recuerdo, Sensei?- Ash estaba intrigado por el origen de este.

-Como dije, es espontáneo, no pertenece a ninguno de vosotros.-

"Y entonces ¿a quién demonios le pertenece?" pensó Ash.

Cuando llegaron al centro de entrenamiento, había pintadas dos rayas en el campo. El Sensei rió con malicia y luego preguntó.

-Bien chicos...¿Sabéis lo que es el Course-Navette?-

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...No hay más. Por cierto a ver quien encuentra las referencias a animes, películas, juegos que meto por aquí. Suerte encontrándolos a todos.**

 **Este el segundo, como compensación. Luego esta semana subo el viernes, tengo un bombazo de idea, pero la verdad...me gustaría recibir más comentarios, pero se extenderá al siguiente, no puedo aguantar más. XD**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki(te doy el pésame, lamento la muerte de tu abuelo, pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto, si necesitas hablar aquí estoy) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en el baño, enganchado a Devil Daggers**

 **Nos vemos ;3**


	19. Juego en casa

-¿Nadie?- el Sensei insistió respecto a su pregunta del Course-Navette.

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros intrigados respecto a la pregunta que le habían formulado. Solo una persona fue capaz de responder ya que, esta si lo había dado anteriormente.

-Yo sí lo sé.- afirmó Tachibana.

-Me sorprendes, Hibiki. ¿Podrías explicarle a tus compañeros mientras preparo esto?- El Sensei cogió un buen royo de cinta americana y pegó dos lineas muy grandes en el enorme suelo que había

el en verdadero y espacioso gimnasio de la CECDE.

-El Course-Navette es un test de velocidad que mide como de rápido sois a largo tiempo. Es de resistencia y de velocidad. Cada cierto sonará un pitido y tenéis que llegar a la otra linea antes de que suene el otro. Si no llegáis, estáis eliminados y os pondrán nota por vuestro tiempo que habéis aguantado que son unos veinte minutos. Al principio andaréis y luego acabaréis corriendo.- explicó ella alegremente.

-Ya, pero este es un poco distinto.- el profesor, cuando pegó el último trozo de cinta al suelo.- Este es por eliminación. El último que quede en pie, ganará un premio especial, pero eso sí...nada de usar poderes, solo físico. Calentad y empezamos...- el profesor desvió la mirada hacia la cintas y cuando nadie miraba su cara, sonrió malvadamente.

Los alumnos calentaron y se dispusieron a empezar el ejercicio, pero el Sensei le advirtió a Gakuen que le había cambiado los zapatos, así no podría correr con su velocidad súper-sónica.

-Vaya, se dio cuenta.-

Tip nº50. "Gakuen no puede correr con su velocidad sin sus zapatos ¿Punto débil?" anotó Makoto Naegi en su cuaderno de debilidades y otras curiosidades de su estancia en la academia.

La prueba empezó y siguió su curso con total naturalidad. A los 4 minutos estos empezaron a trotar a una velocidad media.

-Podría hacer esto todo el día.- Kojou expresó su alegría al ver una prueba tan sencilla.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene para nosotros, Sensei? Esto hasta Issei podría hacerlo.- dijo Basara con cierta burla hacia su compañero.

Rito, mientras corría, tropezó y el segundo pitido sonó.

-Vaya, estoy eliminado...¡¿PERO QUE CO...?!- Rito explotó y salió volando por los aires hasta caer en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Parece que no lo he explicado.- los alumnos miraron asustados al profesor.- El test en sí, es un poco aburrido, por eso decidí añadirle un toque de riesgo...En vuestros bolsillos hay una pequeña bomba lo suficientemente potente como para mandaros por los aires. Si os la sacáis del bolsillo, explotará y al sonar el pitido, pasa medio segundo y no llegáis a la linea, explotará, pero el contador se reinicia cuando llegáis a la linea. En otras palabras, si os eliminan...Bom!.- Hestia apareció cuando el Sensei acabó de explicar su macabro Course-Navette.- Humm, Hestia, tráeme el conjunto de caza, por favor.

-Si, Sensei.-

Makoto Naegi no paró de correr, pero recordó lo que ocurrió en ese cruel rascacielos y su prohibición: No poder correr por los pasillos. Esto le generó tan malos recuerdos que decidió caminar rápido, cosa que le hizo explotar.

-¡Estúpido trauma!- exclamó cuando voló por los aires. Mikadono se unió a explotar y ambos estaban en el aire

-¡BIENVENIDOS(explosión de Naegi) A COURSE-NAVETTE(explosión de Mikadono), SOLO PUEDE QUEDAR UNO, JAJAJAJAJA!- el profesor reía como un psicópata, hasta que Hestia trajo una maleta con varias armas: dos escopetas, un bazuca y munición. Cuando el Sensei vio a Naegi volando por la explosión cogió una con dardos tranquilizantes y exclamó:

-¡Plato!- disparó y dio en el blanco.

-No ha perdido el toque, Sensei.- observó Hestia al ver la precisión de este.

-Podría hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.-

-Venga Tomoki, nosotros podemos hacerlo.- Issei alentó a su amigo, que corría al lado de él.

-Si Issei-san, no quiero ser una diana como ellos.-

-Yo tampoco.- Kazuma estaba exhausto y les pidió ayuda a ellos dos. Estos no ayudaron por delatar a un compañero, por lo que este también explotó.

-¡Hey, el chivato! Hestia, pasa la de perdigones.- ella lanzó la escopeta, el la recogió, apuntó y disparó. Kazuma cayó del cielo fuminado. Kimihito no pudo con el cansancio, por lo que él también voló, Ash no alcanzó el otro extremo, Tachibana estuvo a punto, pero cuando estaba a dos pasos de la linea, el pitido sonó y dijo en voz alta:

-Esto no es justo...-BOOM y en el aire recibió en el pecho su respectiva jeringa tranquilizante.

Shido siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se tropezó con Takashi y al intentar separarse, ambos estallaron.

-Plato.- el Sensei siguió disparando a los alumnos voladores con sus dardos.

Tsuzuki y Soma no estaban hechos para correr, por lo que explotaron también, Sai siguió corriendo, hasta que Makoto Ito se agarró a él diciendo que no quería explotar.

-Por favor, Sai, no dejes que explote.-dijo Makoto desesperado

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltame!-

Por el forcejeo, sufrieron un retraso, sonó el pitido y en un abrir y cerrar ambos volaron. Subaru empezó a delirar por el agotamiento físico y pudo ver a Emilia y a Rem al otro extremo por lo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llegó al otro extremo y abrazó al aire como si les abrazara a ellas.

-Natsuki no dejes de correr, vas a explot...-Subaru ascendió al techo, feliz.- Bueno, es igual.- El Sensei le administró un dardo, pero no con maldad, sino por compasión.

Tomoki se fijo en que Issei estaba realmente agotado y que Basara estaba todavía aguantando, por lo que tomó una decisión: Se agarró a la cabeza de Basara para impedir que siguiera corriendo...se sacrifico por su amigo. Acto seguido, tomó aquella decisión y mientras Basara batallaba por librarse de él, animó a Issei y le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Tomoki...esto lo recordaré siempre, tu sacrificio no será en...- (PIP)

(…)

-Mierda.- Los tres salieron por los aires y el profesor se fijó en Issei.

-Por ahí va quien copió en el examen.- Agarró la bazuca y le disparó.

-Te di tiempo para que corrieras Issei, no para dar discursos.-

-Lo siento.- El misil impactó y esté salió disparado contra el techo, rompìéndolo.

Otonashi cayó presa del cansancio y también voló.

Solo quedaban Tatsumi y Kazuto. Pasó el tiempo y Kazuto cayó, exhausto, y explotó. Quien quedo en pie fue Tatsumi.

-Bien hecho, Tatsumi.-

-Gracias, maestr...(PIP)- Tatsumi explotó.

-Nunca bajes la guardia.- El Sensei apuntó al último blanco volador consciente, giró sobre sí mismo, saltó y disparó haciendo un 360º noscoper, acertando en el blanco.

-Bien, Hestia ¿Puntuación?-

-Ha batido record, Sensei. Ha acertado a todos.-

-Estoy orgulloso.- dijo con euforia.

-Yo diría lo contrario..Sen-sei.- una voz desconocida apareció en la CECDE. Era una silueta blanca humanoide.

(…)

-¿Quién te envía...Kami Tenchi?-

-El consejo. Ya sabes que este universo no debería existir ya que genera destrucción y caos en los otros.-

-Sabes perfectamente que puedo arreglarlo cuando quiera y de manera rápida y sencilla, pero no lo hago, ¿sabes por qué?...Por que me jodisteis y me expulsasteis de manera injusta del consejo. Además no me caéis bien.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo hice para encubrir a mi princesa, es mi objetivo en esta vida.-

-Y la mía es educar a todas las generaciones futuras.-

-Eso está sobrevalorado. Tus materias son inútiles.-

-Creeme, no solo doy tips de que como ligar, ¿sabes?-

-No vengo de visita, Sensei. Esto es un ultimátum. O destruyes tu amada academia inútil...o lo haré y sabes que para mí siempre seria un placer.-

-¿Qué te ha hecho el consejo? Antes eras bueno y hasta me caías bien...pero no renunciaré ni a mi escuela ni a mi único propósito en esta vida. Es la única promesa que no romperé.

-Tu decisión es necia. Cuando destruya todo, devolveré a esos chicos a sus casas. Ahora...desaparece.- Empezó a cargar energía y disparó un gran haz de luz azulada que impactó contra el gimnasio y la CECDE, pero no hubo efecto alguno.

-Se te olvidado, Kami Tenchi...que esta vez...juego en casa y en mi casa siempre gano.- Ambos iniciaron una batalla que decidiría el destino de la academia.

Fin

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...No hay más. Por cierto a ver quien encuentra las referencias a animes, películas, juegos que meto por aquí. Suerte encontrándolos a todos.**

 **Aquí tenéis mi bombazo, lo pensé y me hizo mucha gracia así que lo apliqué a la realidad. ¿Os gusta? XD**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki( pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto, compañero de fics) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM.**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en el Show Stage, cantando "The night will always win".**

 **Nos vemos ;3**


	20. El destino de la academia

Ambos se dispusieron a empezar a correr, pero no se movían. Hestia, al ser la única consciente y al ser una diosa también, pudo contemplar la pelea. De repente los dos adversarios desaparecieron de la vista y solo se oyeron como impactos sónicos en el aire, pero ellos dos no estaban. Hestia agudizó su vista para poder encontrarlos y al aumentar su visión, pudo ver realmente qué ocurría: Se pegaban tan rápido y tan fuerte que producían tales golpes y no se les podía ver.

-Habéis enviado cientos de soldados experimentados o héroes de multiversos distintos: BellCross, Rei Ayanami, Asura...y ninguno lo ha conseguido. Has tenido que venir tú, el líder supremo del consejo...Qué bajo habéis caído. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO(Golpe) ME DEJÁIS(Golpe) CUMPLIR(Golpe) MI(GOLPE CONTUNDENTE) SUEÑOOO?!- A partir de ahí, el profesor aturdió al dios con un golpe en la nariz, y empezó a ensañarse con su estómago, propinando golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe...

La deidad consiguió escaparse de aquel brutal frenesí de golpes, pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Sensei utilizó una técnica suya: "People´s Elbow". Un montón de copias brotaron de este con su misma fuerza y defensa pero muy débiles respecto a vida. Kami Tenchi chasqueó y casi todas las copias fueron destruidas, unas pocas se acercaron a él y le golpearon en todos y cada uno de los puntos flacos del ser supremo, mientras el Sensei original invocó un arma parecida a un cuchillo pero con un bloque negro en la empuñadura. Se acercó, giró sobre si mismo hacia la derecha, haciendo un corte minúsculo cerca del abdominal de este, pero la empuñadura disparó un cartucho de escopeta, dejando perdigones en la epidermis de este. Las copias crearon las suyas y acuchillaron al dios en vano, ya que, con solo tocarlo, desaparecían.

-Tu vida...es un fenómeno sobre valorado.- El dios comenzó a arrancar grandes trozos del suelo para arrojarlos contra el Sensei, dando lugar a meteoros terrestres. Este los iba esquivando, pero a la academia le iba causando estragos. Hestia se percató y en vez de contemplar la pelea se preocupó por proteger y regenerar lo único que le importaba a su amigo: Su academia y sus alumnos. Los fue despertando y los metió en un refugio que el Sensei construyó antaño para casos como este.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Shido con mareo.

-El consejo quiere destruir la academia porque les da demasiado palo el prevenir donde y cuando ocurrirán las fluctuaciones espacio-temporales, porque según ellos, esa es la solución. Han enviado a muchos guerreros como a BellCross, el nodo de la existencia, pero esta vez ha venido el "todo": Omnipresente, omnipotente, infinito... el jefe del consejo, "Kami Tenchi".- Hestia explicó con cierto desprecio hacia el consejo.

-¿Y el Sensei?- preguntó Makoto Naegi.

-Defendiéndola y peleando contra él, para evitar ese fatídico desenlace.- Se asomó por una pequeña rendija, típica de un refugio nuclear y observó que el Sensei había creado 4 portales de los cuales dos de ellos estaban a sus lados y los otros dos estaban redirigiéndose constantemente, apuntando a Kami Tenchi. Los portales que estaban al lado del profesor no paraban de recibir proyectiles de todo tipo mientras que sus comunicantes no paraban de expulsarlas contra él.

-Pero...él es un dios.- observó Basara.- No puede ganar contra Kami Tenchi, él es todo. Los dioses nunca erran...-

-Si erran, Basara. Te lo digo yo que soy una de ellos. Pero la verdad, Kami Techi ha actuado neciamente porque ha tomado la mala decisión de entablar un combate donde no hay ni victoria ni empate para él.- miró con esperanza a su jefe y con cierta malicia a su rival

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El Sensei es mucho más fuerte que él, un ser con poderes cósmicos infinitos...?- afirmó con sarcasmo Kazuma.

-En condiciones normales, el Sensei es mucho más fuerte que BellCross pero Kami Tenchi le daría una paliza...sino fuera porque está él también en la academia. Nadie gana al Sensei en su casa, básicamente porque esta no para de hacerlo más fuerte y regenerarlo.- explicó Hestia.

-Desaparece.- Kami cargó un gran haz de energía y lo disparó contra su adversario pero el Sensei redirigió los portales: Uno para el destino del haz, y los demás los puso en todas partes cubriendo todos y cada uno de las rutas de escape del dios. Intentó escapar, pero unos cuchillos atados a unas cadenas atravesaron la espalda de este y empezaron a absorber vida, poder, e inmortalidad. Después todos los portales dispararon el haz contra el inmovilizado omnipresente y recibió su propio ataque concentrado y de todas partes...

Al acabar los miles de haces, este cayó en el suelo, exhausto y malherido. El profesor se acercó y formó una espada larga con tono azulado y era verde espuma de mar...la espada que utilizó Zeus para matar a los titanes

-A menos que quieras aprender a ligar y a ser feliz con las chicas, no vuelvas.-le atravesó con ella y le teletransportó a su consejo, para ver como todos los integrantes contemplan los despojos de su amado líder. Antes de cerrar el portal, convirtió a cada uno de ellos en ceniza.

El profesor volvió a su academia agotado y cayó al suelo, desplomado. Hestia salió del refugio nuclear y fue corriendo a sanar sus heridas. Cuando acabó, cogió su cabeza y la puso en su regazo, para que pudiera reposar cómodamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hestia-chan?- Tomoki interrogó preocupado.

-Solo necesita descansar...- El Sensei produjo una última palabra antes de caer inconsciente...

-Prom...Rin...- cayó desmayado.

Los alumnos se lo llevaron a su dormitorio y dejaron pasar unos cuantos días...

(…)

-¿Perdone, Sensei., nos quería ver?- preguntaron Makoto Negi y Otonashi.

-Sí, sentaos.- les dijo amablemente su profesor.

Ambos tomaron asiento y Makoto Naegi estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el maestro le interrumpió

-¿Vas a preguntar el por qué estáis aquí, cierto?-

-Sí.- ambos asintieron.

-¿Hemos hecho algo malo para estar aquí, profesor?- dudó Otonashi intrigado.

-La pregunta no es el por qué estáis en mi despacho, sino por qué estáis en la academia. A diferencia de vuestros compañeros no estáis aquí por vuestros múltiples problemas con las chicas, reunís todas las cualidades como para graduaros ya ahora mismo...pero tenéis un problema que escapa de su compresión. _ **(ALERTA DE SPOILER)**_ Vuestro problema es que vuestra chica murió o desapareció y nunca pudisteis confesar vuestros sentimientos, además de sumergir vuestra felicidad en un enorme pozo de desesperación.

-A mi..-

-¿Vas a negar que amabas a Kirigiri? Un error que los tontos cometen es que negar cosas evidentes, y tú no eres tonto, ¿verdad, Naegi?- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que toda la preocupación de Makoto se desvaneciera y sonriera también.- Por esto he traído a dos chicos que saben mucho del tema: Jintan, Ryuji, pasad por favor...-

Los nombrados entraron por la puerta y se sentaron.

-Por favor, explicad qué hicisteis para que no doliera tanto.-

Todos ellos conversaron y Makoto Naegi pudo ver en el bolsillo del Sensei dos objetos, uno completamente inútil para la academia y otro quizá prohibido: Un reloj y una petaca...

FIN

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...He aumentado la frecuencia porque me apetece, si a alguien le disgusta que se aguante XD.**

 **Aquí tenéis una pelea épica junto con varias declaraciones. Alerta de spoiler, aviso para quin no haya visto ni Angel Beats ni Danganronpa.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki( pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto, compañero de fics) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM.**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina, haciendo las horas extras que el guarda no hizo. Cuando le pille...XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**


	21. Ella

Los cinco hablaron sobre las experiencias acerca de sus vidas, ya sea con Menma, Kirigiri, Kannade o Taiga. Claramente Ryuji era el que menos había sufrido respecto a su novia pero tuvo una infancia complicada, cosa que los demás no. Estuvieron unas dos horas buscando soluciones para arreglarlo hasta que se hizo tarde. Llegaron al acuerdo de que Makoto y Otonashi debían quedarse para ayudar a sus compañeros a graduarse en vez de hacerlo ellos ahora. Un acto muy noble por su parte.

-Habéis decidido sabiamente. Con eso en mente, quiero que os graduéis todos juntos. Además, Subaru, Shido, Kimihito y Makoto Ito os echarían de menos. Bueno ahora a la cama, mañana daremos más cosas de personalidades. Ryuji, Jintan, gracias por prestarme vuestra ayuda.

-Siempre es un placer.- respondió Jintan

-No es nada, a ver si me ayuda a mí también lo que hemos hablado.- añadió con honestidad y humildad Ryuji.

Los dos se desvanecieron y los otros dos alumnos abandonaron el despacho. Cuando se fueron el Sensei sacó de su escritorio, en uno de los cajones, una botella de whiskey, la abrió y empezó a beber con nostalgia y pena, como si supiera que la felicidad estuviera en el fondo de la botella pero si la vacía, tendría más sed y vergüenza...por recurrir a la bebida solamente para sanar sus heridas del pasado.

Hestia abrió la puerta del despacho y se encontró al profesor bebiendo, cosa que le hizo enfadar.

-¿Qué te dije de beber? Hay gente que te necesita y no podrás ayudarles si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.- exclamó molesta.

-Ya soy mayorcito para decidir lo que voy a hacer, no eres mi madre.- bebió otro largo trago para luego dejar la botella vacía sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué crees que pensaría "ella" si te viera así, eh?¿Crees que estaría orgullosa de un borracho?- Hestia empezó a enfadarse de verdad.

El profesor se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras. Estuvo durante unos segundos así hasta que dejó la botella en la mesa y unas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

-¿Como voy a saberlo? No está, y nunca lo estará, por que, por si no lo sabías...ME ABANDONÓ.-

-No lo hizo. Cálmate por favor.-

-No quiero calmarme, la felicidad de esos chicos dependen de un borracho inútil que no sabe una mierda del amor.-

-Pero..sí que sabes...-

-Mira Hestia, no vayas por ahí. Ya has examinado mis recuerdos y ya sabes perfectamente que soy peor que ellos. Las clases las baso en los libros, por favor, hasta la que me gustaba en el instituto se reía de mí.-

-Bueno...El whiskey no cura heridas emocionales. Además hay gente que te necesita, tu academia te necesita y no creo que puedas defenderla si sigues así. Además, no me gustan los borrachos. Dame eso.- Hestia cogió la botella de la mesa y la guardó en otro sitio.

-Lo que te guste me da igual, Hestia. Deja de intentar ser algo que no eres, solo haz tu trabajo. No eres ella y nunca lo serás.-

Ella escuchó esas palabras, acto seguido abandonó el despacho, muy dolida, deseando volver a verle cuando no sea un capullo.

-Espera...no quería decir...-

-Soy tu única amiga en esta academia. Si lo has dicho, significa que parte de ti se siente así. Eso me destroza. Si ella te viera ahora, no dudaría en abandonarte de nuevo.- Cerró la puerta con enfado y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio. El Sensei intentó detenerla, pero pensó que no sería adecuado. Además, en la moqueta se podían ver lágrimas, secándose hasta convertirse en pequeñas manchas.

"¿En qué me he convertido?"

Después de reflexionar, abrió un portal y lo atravesó, deseando que en uno de sus viajes pudiera encontrar lo que buscaba...

(A la mañana siguiente)

Hestia pasó por delante del despacho del Sensei, decidida a no entrar, porque seguía dolida debido al comentario tan hiriente que le dijo. Un ruido proveniente de ahí le llamó la atención...

-¿Un cardiograma?- pegó el oído a la puerta para confirmarlo, y cuando se aseguró, entró en la puerta y vio dos camillas: En una había un chico con el pelo marrón anaranjado y los ojos del mismo color vestido de uniforme, pero no tenía brazos y en la otra una niña con un vestido azul de ojos azules y una diadema rosa. Ella no tenía un ojo y tenía cortes profundos en todo el cuerpo, uno de ellos en el corazón.

-¿Quién...quienes son?-

-Oh, Hestia. Antes de decir nada, por favor perdóname por lo que te dije de que no me importabas. Tu ya sabes que sin ti ni sabría por donde se va a las clases, además eres una gran amiga para mí. Y ahora te explico.

Estaba viajando entre dimensiones y encontré un lugar que ya no va a existir nunca porque lo he destruido. Era una escuela llamada Heavenly Host Elementary School. Era una escuela ruinosa y oscura, debo decir que en mi vida había estado tan acojonado. Me han intentado atacar fantasmas e iba encontrando cadáveres, algunos en un estado digno de vómito ya que solo eran vísceras...Solo he podido rescatar a ellos dos. He encontrado 8 cuerpos y los he enterrado allí. Según mi investigación la causante era el director y Sachiko,una niña que controlaba todo. Según los documentos que llevaban encima, él se llama Satoshi y ella se llama Yuka. Son hermanos y lamentablemente, ella está más grave. Tengo que decir que si hubiera llegado 5 minutos después, hubiese sido demasiado tarde para ella.

-¿Y ahora qué va a hacer?-

-Dejar que descansen y llevarlos a casa. Satoshi parece un buen fichaje para la siguiente promoción en el grupo 3, pero no sé. Por favor, cuídalos mientras doy clase, ¿vale?-

-Que los rescataras hace que esté orgullosa de ti, Sensei.-

-Si, pensé en lo que dijiste y tenías razón, salvo en lo último que dijiste. Me importa lo que quieras o lo que no te guste, porque me importas mucho, Hestia-chan. Bell tiene mucha suerte teniéndote como diosa.-

-Oww.- le dio un tierno abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, para luego desearle suerte en clase.

-Eres adorable, Hestia.- añadió el Sensei antes de irse un poco ruborizado.

-Y tú también, Sensei.-

Abandonó el despacho y fue al aula, saludando a todos los alumnos.

-Buenos días. Como hace una semana que terminamos el Tsundere, y su contra parte la Yandere, hoy daremos un Dere un poco distinto, el Doijikko. ¿Alguien sabe de qué tipo hablo?-

Tatsumi levantó la mano...

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...He aumentado la frecuencia porque me apetece, si a alguien le disgusta que se aguante XD. La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones, pero vuelvo al terminar. Creo que la semana que viene no habrá episodios, pero la siguiente sí.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki( pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto, compañero de fics) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM.**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina, haciendo las horas extras que el guarda no hizo. Cuando le pille...XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zessho u Symphogear)**


	22. Recuerdos a evaluar y un cumpleaños

-¿Sí, Tatsumi?-

-La Dojikko es un tipo de dere que se caracteriza por ser torpe incluso con tareas pequeñas, pero es cariñosa y buena en el fondo.-

-Muy buena respuesta. A diferencia de la Genki, que ya hemos dado, son torpes, como bien ha dicho Tatsumi. Esa es su principal manera de delatarse. ¿Algún ejemplo que conozcas?-

-Era una de mis amigas del gremio, Sheele...-la cara de Tatsumi se tornó un poco triste debido a acontecimientos relacionados con ella.

-Un ejemplo muy bueno. Con esta Dere tan reciente, pasamos a la Kuudere que veremos en la siguiente, eso sí, quiero que me traigáis una redacción de 600 palabras de la Dandere y cómo se diferencia de la Kuudere. Ahora pasaremos a Audiovisuales y con esto acabamos la clase. Ahora vuelvo con las gafas.- el profesor abandonó el aula y fue a su despacho, donde encontró a Hestia cuidando de los desvalidos.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?-

-En una hora podrán volver a casa, pero el chico no podrá tener brazos a menos que los encuentre en su realidad en un intervalo de 15 horas. Si no será demasiado tarde como volver a injertárselos. Sensei...¿es verdad que usted no sabe nada del amor?-

-Debo decir que en la academia ya me enseñaron lo que debía impartir...pero la bebida ofusca la mente y me hace decir mentiras o cosas sin sentido. La cuestión es que sé, no soy un psicólogo y quizá puedo ser gurú del amor, pero se queda ahí.-

-Comprendo. Debo decir que ya no me acuerdo de su vida en secundaria o preparatoria. ¿Como era?-

-Cuanto menos sepas de eso, mejor. Hestia, hay cosas en ese intervalo que es mejor que no veas. No estoy nada orgulloso de aquella época.-

-Vale...- dijo con cierto aburrrimiento y terror, imaginando al Sensei cometiendo asesinatos en secundaria.

-No mataba a gente en secundaria. En fin vuelvo a clase. Cuando termine, les daré el alta...-

(…)

-¿Vistéis la pelea de Kami Tenchi y el Sensei? Fue digna de dejarlo en un libro de leyendas...-exclamó Takashi, emocionado.

-Ya...pero no tiene mucha importancia, Takashi. Tiene más importancia una fecha muy importante para Mikadono...¡Hoy es su cumpleaños!- Naegi expresó con alegría dijo festejo y toda la gente de la clase le felicitó. Justo entró en la clase y expresó un sonoro "Felicidades" inconscientemente mientras repartía las gafas. Todos se las pusieron y empezaron a simular un recuerdo... En este se podía ver un dormitorio y una chica gato solo vestida con una bata mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Hyodou mientras emanaban un aura azúl.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó ella.

-Se siente bien.- respondió Issei

-Hay una manera de sanarse más rápido Issei-senpai. Es con un ritual espiritual...- Koneko se sonrojaba por momentos.

-¿Y en que consiste?-

-La magia...de la mujer...se la traspasa al hombre...mientras que se vuelven...uno.

-Eso es...¿SEXO? ¿QUE TENGA SEXO CONTIGO?-

1º JUST DO IT. Someterse al ritual.

2º Rechazar la oferta por su bien.

3ºEsperar a que se cumpla un cliché típico de anime para luego volver a decidir.

4º Mandar todo a tomar por saco y someter a ella a tu propio ritual ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-Muy bien...¿Qué escoges, Shido?-

-Escogería la 2. Me parecería que...-

-Humm, la verdad yo no haría eso.-

-¿QUÉ?- exclamaron los alumnos.

-Por favor. Está deseosa de qué hagáis el ritual o de que le déis duro contra el muro, y quien diga que no a eso, es tonto...pero la cosa es esperar porque te saltará el típico cliché de interrumpir. Hay que saber esperar pero es esas circunstancias, ninguno podría. Ni siquiera yo mismo.- Este empezó a reir en voz alta y algunas pillaron la gracia por lo que se unieron también a reír.-Issei escogió la 2 pero con fatales consecuencias, porque no se expresó bien. Rias lo castigó con no tocarla, Jajajaja. Pasemos a otro.

Se visualizó una ciudad termal, repleta de lagos cristalinos y de gente bondadosa. Se pudo ver a Kazuma entrando en un balneario hasta que tuvo que decidir por cual entrar.

1º Mixto, espiando al femenino de paso.

2º Echarle huevos y entrar en el femenino

3º Masculino, relajarse y alejarse de tan ruidosa compañía

4º Mixto, sin espiar al femenino. Te conformas con quien entre ahí.

-¿Qué escogéis?-

El grupo 3 escogió naturalmente la 3, el dos tuvo sus discrepancias entre el 4, el 1 y el 3. En el grupo Issei escogió la 1, Tomoki la 2, Kazuma l Takashi la 4.

-Hay muchas opiniones, y muchas de ellas divididas. Yo, si me pusiera en la piel de Kazuma escogería, si me han dado mucho por saco, la 3, pero si no lo han hecho, la 4...y si me pilla con apuro la 1.

-Sensei, empiezo a pensar que no somos tan distintos al fin y al cabo.- Subaru observó ese hecho en él...

-Claro. Soy un poco mayor que vosotros, pero no resta que a veces me comporté como un crío. Voy un segundo a mi despacho, ahora vuelvo...-

El Sensei se fue y los pacientes les dio la gracias por haberles salvado, y este les hizo prometer que no harían rituales satánicos de noche y menos en Halloween. Ambos hermanos regresaron a sus casas.

-Quizá debería aprovechar mi tiempo libre para rescatar a gente de otros universos.-

-Lo harías muy bien, Sensei-senpai.-

-Por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Mikadono.

-¿Piensas en lo mismo que yo?-

-En una sola cosa...- el despacho oscureció hasta estar totalmente negro el cuarto. De repente unos ojos rojos brillantes aparecieron y susurraron.

"Quiero jugar a un juego"

Fin.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...He aumentado la frecuencia porque me apetece, si a alguien le disgusta que se aguante XD. La semana que viene me voy de vacaciones, pero vuelvo al terminar. Creo que la semana que viene no habrá episodios, pero la siguiente sí. Este es el último que subo hasta la semana que viene.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki( pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto, compañero de fics y mi mejor comentarist, por no decir único aparte de antifanboy, y un buen amigo) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy(gracias por ese review tan bonito) y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM.**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en la Pirates Cove, haciendo las maletas.**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zessho u Symphogear)**


	23. Cruda debilidad

-¿En qué juego piensa Sensei?- Hestia empezó a estar interesada en qué juego iban a jugar.

-Uno quizá...simple, pero divertido..- el profesor comenzó a reír de manera malévola.

-Dígame, ¿invitó a Natsuki Subaru a la charla de Jintan y Riuji?-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? A él le sale todo bien. Conserva a todas sus amadas y ha empezado de nuevo muy bien con Emilia.-

-¿No ha pensado que puede que la eche de menos?-

-Natsuki es fuerte... No creo que quiera volver tan pronto. Además tiene buenos amigos como Kimihito, Ash y Shido. Estará bien...-

Al menos eso pensaba el Sensei... Cada día que pasaba, Subaru echaba mucho de menos a Emilia y a Rem, llegando a estar en depresión de vez en cuando. Al día siguiente se levantó con pena en el cuerpo y salió al comedor junto con Makoto Naegi.

-Te veo con mala cara, Subaru.-

-Las echo de menos, Naegi. Y no paro de soñar con ellas... Empiezo a volverme loco.-

-Fíjate que yo no las echo de menos. Ahora estoy más tranquilo que nunca.- Kazuma interrumpió la conversación.

-No compares tu compañía con mi compañía, Kazuma. Sabes perfectamente que yo vivo por y para ellas, en cambio, estás deseando librarte alguna vez que otra de ellas, a tal punto que te acobardas y las abandonas en combate.-

-No se te ocurra hablar así de...-

-¿Me equivoco?-

Kazuma cayó avergonzado, porque la verdad le carcomía. Se sentó enfadado y desayunó ignorando completamente a Subaru.

-¿Puedo ver tu cuaderno, Naegi?-

-Claro.-

Abrió las tapa del cuaderno y ojeó los distintos informes e información acerca del Sensei. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención.

Tip nº36: El Sensei pierde parte de sus poderes cuando ocurren fluctuaciones temporales.

…

-Ahora que lo pienso...¿No te has dado cuenta de algo, Naegi?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué ocurre cuando hay una fluctuación peligrosa, que ponga en riesgo nuestras vidas?-

-El Sensei no duda en protegernos, cosa que la verdad me resulta inútil ya que no podemos mor...-

-¿Si es inútil, por qué lo hace?-

-No, Natsuki-san. Si lo hace es porque pierde el poder que nos impide morir... Osea que...- el rostro de Naegi se tornó y adquirió cierta expresión de pánico, a lo que Subaru se sumó.

-Si hay fluctuación...podemos...-

(…)

-Morir.-

Ambos tragaron saliva e intentaron afrontar la verdad. A continuación Naegi cogió un bolígrafo y apuntó ese fatídico tip.

Mientras tanto Subaru pensaba, hasta que exclamó en voz alta.

-Puedo volver de la mu...-

La sensación de la bruja invadió el corazón de Subaru. Este se agarró el pecho, recordando lo molesta que era, pero confirmaba sus pensamientos...

"Todavía puedo salir de aquí."

(…)

Las clases reanudaron su curso. Hoy el Sensei les enseñó como sortear ciertos obstáculos a la hora de pagar un almuerzo o una cena.

-Antes de acabar las clases, he invitado a una persona para daros una pequeña charla. Se llama Okazaki-kun, es poco mayor que vosotros, pero sabe más o menos igual a vosotros. Probablemente es el mejor modelo a seguir que he conocido, Puedes empezar.

-Gracias Sensei. Para empezar debo decir que tuve una infancia un tanto dura, mi madre murió, lo que convirtió a mi padre en un alcohólico ludópata. Nunca se preocupaba por mí, solo se limitaba a sonreír de manera tranquila mientras me preguntaba cómo me había ido el día. A Nagisa, mi actual esposa, la conocí en el instituto y supe que era especial. Era una chica débil de cuerpo, casi siempre enfermaba a principios y finales de año, y un poco torpe pero lo que me enamoró de ella fue su manera de ser, ya que siempre levantaba el ánimo con sus canciones y siempre ayudaba a los demás. Su torpeza no le impidió cumplir su sueño de hacer una interpretación teatral a pesar de que sus padres no pudieron. Ella además ayudó a una pobre chica que era antisocial debido a un trama que tuvo con sus padres, además de a...un alma de una chica con un coma que tuve la oportunidad de conocer años más tarde cuando despertó.- elevó un segundo la vista al techo, como si la viera volar en el cielo con una de sus preciadas estrellas de madera que llevaba siempre consigo.

Shido levantó la mano.

-¿Entonces...no te ha ocurrido nada "fantástico" como espíritus, dragones, demonios...?-

-No, nada de eso.-

-Entonces tus argumentos pueden que no sirvan en nuestros casos.- añadió Basara.

-No me habéis dejado terminar. Después soporté grandes acontecimientos, como la muerte del hermano de una amiga mía, o estar bateando durante 5 horas cada día durante 3 semanas intentando superar a mi suegro solo para poder pedirle la mano, me casé y tuve una hija...pero ella falleció en el parto. Crié a mi hija durante 5 años, y ella también falleció porque heredó la debilidad de su madre y el frío la mató...

Algunos como Rito lloraban, otros como Takashi se limitaron a apretar los puños fuertemente mientras que miraban a otro lado con tristeza. A todo el mundo le conmovió la historia, incluso el Sensei lloraba y se sacaba un pañuelo.

-Pero algo que de lo me arrepentí fue que nunca le decía suficientes te quiero a mi esposa y a mi hija...hasta que ocurrió algo inexplicable. Volví atrás en el tiempo, al parto de mi hija...Mi esposa sobrevivió y lo criamos entre los dos. Ahí aprendí una cosa... Ama cuanto más puedas a tu familia, porque nunca sabrás cuando se tendrán que ir. Se puede demostrar de muchas maneras, ya sea abrazos, besos, ir a comprar con ellas, dormir abrazados a ellas, protegerlas, apoyarlas etc. Basara...¿cuantas veces le has dicho te quiero a Mio?-

Este se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Y tu, Sai?-

Este hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y tú, Darling-kun?

…

Tenéis que demostrar más que las amáis con locura, porque una vez se vayan, ya no podrás decírselo. Apreciad y proteger a vuestros seres queridos. Da igual tu pasado, disfruta el presente y trabájalo para gozar de un futuro prometedor. Muchas gracias por invitarme, Sensei.

-De nada. Okazaki-kun.-

Se abrió un portal y se fue.

-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños, Mikadono.- expresó con alegría el Sensei mientras sacaba confeti y los disparaba en el aire.- Para celebrarlo, vamos a jugar a algo muuuuyyyy divertido...

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...He aumentado la frecuencia porque me apetece, si a alguien le disgusta que se aguante XD. Ya he vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implicita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki( pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto, compañero de fics y mi mejor comentarista, por no decir único aparte de antifanboy, y un buen amigo) a Mj98Nin, a antifanboy(gracias por ese review tan bonito) y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago..Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM.**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en la Pirates Cove, esnifando colacao, que diluido sabe a poco. XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zessho u Symphogear)**


	24. Inmobiliaria ociosa-caótica

-¿Que tal si jugamos a...?- el Sensei sacó un tablero de un juego de mesa.- ¿Monopoly?-

-¿Mono qué?- preguntó Ash extrañado.

-Ya sabes, avanzar, comprar pisos, cobrar cuentas, esas cosas...-

-En Japón no se llamará así, pero conozco el juego...¿No cree que es un poco cutre para un cumpleaños de un chico como Mikadono? ¿Y si llamamos a unas stri...?- Basara iba subiéndose por las ramas hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Esto no es un Monopoly cualquiera...Bueno sí lo es, el de edición Mundo...pero es más especial que los demás por esto.- La caja se fue volando hasta el teletransportador del gimnasio para luego trasladarse a la CECDE.- Seguidme, por favor.-

Cuando llegaron, había un tablero gigante con un motón de andamios, civiles, casillas y tarjetas.

-Yo pensaba que era como los tradicionales.- Makoto Ito observó todo el entorno.

-¿Alguna vez has visto algo normal en esta academia?- El Sensei sonrió con ironía, dejando claro que casi todo lo que hace no es normal.

-¿Y las casas de qué son? ¿De cartón?- Kazuma se burló para desprestigiar el juego.

-¿De cartón? No me seas cutre. Para eso tenemos una gran empresa constructora: "Master builders S.A que he contratado, por ahí viene el patrón.

Se acercó un obrero...que era clavado al Sensei pero con un ridículo bigote.

-Qué original.- ironizó Gakuen.-¿Por qué los obreros son copias suyas?-

-Ni copia ni ná, chaval. Me llamo Juan Francisco y el grupo de atrás son mis currantes, ahim que, un poco de respeto, pisha, que te inflo a...-

-Suficiente Juanfran. Todavía los estoy educando, no serán una molestia.-

El patrón se acercó a Gakuen y le advirtió.

-Despacico conmigo, chico.- se puso dos dedos cerca de los ojos, para luego apuntarle a él, en señal de que le estaba vigilando.

-Muy bien. Mikadono, ¿qué ficha escoges? Aunque bueno, por ser el cumpleañero, serás el coche de carreras, junto con quien escojas. Los demás id en parejas y escoged vehículo.

Issei y Tomoki (BFF) escogieron el formula uno, Subaru y Shido escogieron el barco, Sai y Kojou fueron en la carretilla, Rito y Kirito se fueron en el sombrero de copa, Soma y Tsuzuki iban en una sartén, Makoto Naegi y Otonashi se fueron en el zapato, Basara y Takashi en el dedal, Kazuma y Tatsumi en un monopatín, Gakuen y Makoto Ito en un avión y por último Ash y Kimihito en un perro gigante.

-Sensei, estará de broma.- Kimihito se quejó ya que no paraban de juntarlo con bestias, junto con Ash, que padecía la misma desgracia.

-No haber llegado el último.-

-Sensei, al menos podría haber lavado el zapato, huele mal.- Naegi se tapaba la nariz

-¿Huele? Apesta.- Otonashi añadió.

-¿Todo van a ser quejas o qué? Bueno que empiece el juego.

-¿Y vosotros tres qué haréis?- Kojou señaló a Hestia, a Tachibana y al Sensei.

-Hestia se encargará de recibiros en los hoteles y de informarme de pagos, Tachibana de las casillas de suerte y de fortuna y yo hago mi papel favorito...cobrar. Soy la banca.- A continuación se puso un frac, un sombrero de copa, un maletín y una bicicleta antigua, de esas que la rueda de delante es más grande que la de atrás.- Además de que somos civiles repartidos, con empleos diferentes. ¿Alguna duda más?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues empieza Mikadono.-

El dado apareció y salió un seis. El coche avanzó automáticamente y se paró en una propiedad básica...

(…)

El juego siguió transcurriendo, hasta que Rito y Kirito construyeron su primera casa en las zonas naranjas. Les entregó dinero al Sensei y la constructora la hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La recepcionista era una Hestia pero con gafas de pasta y traje rural.

-Bienvenidos al "Descanso elegante".-

-Tienen hasta nombre propio.- Rito exclamó asombrado.

-Mola.- Ambos chocaron puños.

A continuación Issei y Tomoki llegaron al mismo hostal.

-Oh clientes. Su estancia aquí es de unos 1.4 millones de yenes.-

-¿Tan caro?-

-Es de las más baratas. Aflojad la pasta.-

El cielo se ennegreció y apareció el cobrador de impuestos en su bicicleta.

-¿A quién debo pedir que firme la transacción?- rió malvadamente.

Ambos dieron el dinero y el Sensei se lo dio a Rito y a Kirito.-

-Gastadlo sabiamente.-

Gakuen y Makoto Ito se pararon en una casilla de suerte, a lo que Tachibana salió de una tarta grande que había a su lado.

-Ahhha. Vamos a ver que os depara la suerte...- cogió una pequeña tarjeta.- "Corrupción. Se os está investigando por caso fraudulento. No podéis comprar propiedades durante dos turnos pero si pagar deudas.

-Esta tarjeta no está en el juego original.-

-He puesto de mi propia cosecha para que el juego sea más divertido.- El Sensei lo iba explicando mientras pasaba de largo.

-Pero será...- Makoto quería coger el avión para estrellarlo contra bicicleta del cobrador del impuestos, pero Gakuen se fijó en algo de esa bicicleta...Tenía un sistema de defensa digna de un portaaviones americano.

-Será mejor que no hagamos ninguna estupidez.- Su turno acabó y empezó el de otro jugador, en este caso Sai y Kojou que se estaban acercando a las casillas verdes, pero cayeron en "Ve a la cárcel".

A continuación se acercó una Hestia en moto, uniformada con un traje de policía muy lindo. Parte de su cuerpo estaba marcado por ese uniforme, sobretodo sus senos.

-Buenas. Por favor salgan de la carretilla con los papeles.-

Ambos salieron de ella con los papeles, mientras revisó los bajos de la carretilla. Sacó la mano con un poco de fuerza y encontró un pequeño paquete de color gris envuelto de papel de embalar cajas.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con alegría y suspicacia.

-Ni idea.-

-¿Me hacéis el favor de mirar aquí?- señaló una zona. Cuando ellos miraron, ella inmediatamente les colocó las esposas.

-Estáis detenidos por tráfico de drogas y exceso de velocidad, además de carecer licencia para conducir carretillas.-

-Pero...pero...pero.- Sai y Kojou intentaban decir algo, pero fueron llevados a la cárcel rápidamente.

-Quedan ustedes arrestados, tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que digan o hagan puede ser grabado y usarse en su contra delante de un tribunal. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede costearse uno se le asignará uno de oficio...- Hestia-policía terminó de leerle los derechos y los metió en el coche patrulla.

-NOOOO...- se alejaron y fueron directamente a comisaría para trasladarse a una penitenciaria, mientras el Sensei observaba.

-Pobrecitos...Meh, es broma. Después de esto, todo es un juego...¿o no?...

(…)

Fin.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom...He aumentado la frecuencia porque me apetece, si a alguien le disgusta que se aguante XD. Ya he vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implicita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD. Lamento el retraso del capítulo, pero se me pasó y sufrí un serio bloqueo creativo. Debo dejar los estupefacientes. XD**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, mi mejor comentarista, por no decir único aparte de antifanboy, y un buen amigo, a Mj98Nin(otro buen amigo mío), a antifanboy(gracias por ese review tan bonito) y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago...(Si queréis que os mencione, comentad, hijos de p*ta...XD)Por favor, convocad a todos los que les guste los animes que salen aquí pero necesitare una mano ya que no sé donde podría conseguir público. Si alguien frecuenta blogs, páginas, etc...necesito que me eches un cable Contáctame por PM.**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina, recuperándome de un golpe en el dedo meñique del pie. XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zessho u Symphogear)**


	25. Muchimillonario

El juego siguió su curso normal. Hubo jugadores como Basara y Takashi que tuvieron que hipotecar sus propiedades hasta quedarse arruinados porque sus acciones bajaron el bolsa y su empresa inmobiliaria quebró, lo que provocó un crecimiento exponencial de su capital. Esto les permitió a Naegi y a Otonashi comprar los países con las propiedades más caras del mundo.

-Somos ricos, somos ricos, somos ricos...- canturreaban mientras avanzaban por el tablero.

Subaru y Shido cayeron en una casilla de suerte. Rápidamente Hibiki apareció en una caja de regalo y les leyó la tarjeta.

"Encontrada munición del portaaviones. Retrocede una casilla al rival. Tenéis 3 cartuchos disponibles, Usadlos bien."

Subaru saltó de alegría y a continuación empezó a apuntar a uno de sus rivales que iba a comprar la última estación de tren disponible. Las otras estaban a nombre de "Subaru & Shido S.C."

-Pero...Subaru. No creo que esté bien disparar a un compañero de clase.-

-Cuando acabe la partida ya me disculparé... Muajajaja.- A continuación disparó, y el proyectil contra Kazuma y Tatsumi, que querían comprar la estación. Ambos volaron y quedaron chamuscados e inmóviles.

Soma y Tsuzuki iban evitando los problemas que se les ponían por delante, hasta caer en una casilla de caja de comunidad. Una Hestia con pinta de anciana se acercó a ellas y les entregó un paquete donde ponía claramente "Herencia". Lo abrieron y se encontraron con 3 millones de yenes. Gritaron de felicidad, pero Hacienda-Sensei, pasó de largo y les descontó 2 millones por "gravámenes muy altos".

-Es injusto.- Soma estaba muy enojado.

-Échale la culpa a la economía, no a mí.-

Kimihito y Ash, montados de su Fox terrier blanco, cayeron en otra casilla de suerte. Cuando Tachibana apareció les entregó una pequeña pelota.

-¿Y esto, para qué sirve?- dudó Ash

-Solo tiene un uso. Cuando quieras ir a una casilla concreta, lánzala hacia tu objetivo.-

-Opto por lanzarla ahora. Las siguientes calles estan llenas de propiedades de enemigos. Humm, lánzala un poco antes de la salida.- Kimihito sugirió la ubicación.

Ash la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casilla de suerte que había antes de la casilla de salida. El perro, eufórico, ignoró todas las casillas y fue raudo hacia su blandito, reluciente y esférico juguete mientras ladraba es-can **(chistaco XD)** -dalosamente. Cuando lo atrapó, lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas hasta relajarse y quedarse tumbado.

El "Hentai-movil" de Issei y Tomoki avanzaba velozmente por todas las casillas seguras, hasta para en una de suerte.

Tachibana salió de su escondite y les leyó la tarjeta, pero cuando la leyó ella primero, se entristeció mucho.

-Lo siento...Tenéis asuntos que hacer en Dubai, la propiedad más cara del juego. Suerte si salís de esta.- Dubai estaba en manos de Otonashi y Naegi y ya habían puesto hoteles y sucursales en aquel lugar.

El Fórmula uno avanzó sin parar, casilla por casilla mientras tocaba la canción de la serie para niños del infierno en el mundo de Issei: "El gran dragón de los pechos.", mientras ellos se abrazaban el uno al otro y sollozaban al ver que ya les quedaba poco para caer. Al final, pararon en Dubai y los propietarios mientras una Hestia con el atuendo de allí, les pasaba la factura: Una cifra con tantos dígitos que ni el ojo humano no podía contar a simple vista. Ambos se desmayaron y todas y cada una de sus propiedades se traspasaron hacia ellos.

-Pues al final ir en un zapato maloliente da muy buena suerte.- expresó Otonashi con alegría.

Mikadono recorrió el tablero de manera cautelosa. Debido a que ya no había más personas disponibles para hacer pareja con él, el Sensei lo emparejó con la Tachibana original mientras que sus copias hacían el trabajo de las tarjetas, cosa que no le importó. Cayeron en una casilla de suerte y una de las copias la leyó.

"Feliz cumpleaños. Tira los dados"

Sacaron un 12

"Cada jugador deberá pagar a Mikadono un millón doscientos mil yenes como regalo de cumpleaños"

-En el original, solo eran 10000 yenes...¿Cómo ha...?-

-Es tu cumpleaños, es justo que te des un capricho.- replicó el Sensei mientras le entregaba una suma descomunal.- Recuerda que lo importante es divertirse y formar lazos.- Acto seguido, recogió su bicicleta y volvió a dar vueltas en ella.

Kazuma y Tatsumi quedaron endeudados por las propiedades de Kirito y Rito, por lo que quedaron en bancarrota. Gakuen e Ito los pillaron los impuestos inmobiliarios y cayeron en la miseria también. Shido y Subaru paralizaron a Naegi y a Otonashi con los proyectiles del portaaviones y luego a Ash y a Kimihito, que estaban a punto de pasar por la casilla de salida...hasta que cayeron en Dubai por la explosión...La ruina para ellos.

Kojou y Sai iban remontando poco a poco mientras sus rivales sufrían los azares del destino. Pasaron por la cárcel 4 veces. Allí conocieron a una Hestia que era prostituta ilegal, una Tachibana condenada por asesinato múltiple y un Sensei proxeneta, narcotraficante y al parecer, jefe de Hestia. Cuando salieron, decidieron no contar a nadie su experiencia allí dentro. Cayeron en una tarjeta de comunidad y se sorprendieron con la tarjeta que les leyó Tachibana: "Absorción de capitales. Uno de tus rivales será privado de una propiedad y será traspasado a tí...La elección de la propiedad depende de ellos. No incluye edificaciones, las cuales serán reembolsadas por el anterior propietario" Guau, esta tarjeta es muy buena.

Escogieron a los más ricos de la partida y les despojó de las segundas propiedades más caras del juego.

(…)

El tiempo pasó, y muchos de ellos tuvieron que abandonar por los abusivos impuestos sobre los inmuebles...Se le declaró vencedor a Mikadono porque no todas sus propiedades eran inmuebles, conservaba ambas compañías de luz y de agua, por lo que le quedó dinero suficiente, para sobrevivir.

-Felicidades Mikadono. Mañana se le entregará un premio especial junto con el vencedor del Coursse-Navette, además de algo...especial para todos.-El Sensei felicitó a Mikadono y le dio un sombrero de copa dorado.

-¿Qué es?- exclamaron todos.

-Que sea helado, que sea helado, que sea helado...- susurró Tachibana.

-Strippers,strippers,strippers...-susurraban Tomoki e Issei.

-Ya lo veréis mañana. Ahora a hacer los deberes de mañana, vamos.-

Todos abandonaron la CECDE con las esperanzas de que sea una sorpresa grata...cosa que...no iba a ser.

Fin.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom... Ya ha vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implicita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD. Lamento el retraso del capítulo, pero se me pasó por debido a asuntos personales y sufrí otro serio bloqueo creativo, tal que he escrito este capítulo unas 3 veces XD. Debo dejar los estupefacientes.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, mi mejor comentarista, por no decir único aparte de antifanboy, y un buen amigo, a Mj98Nin(otro buen amigo mío), a antifanboy(gracias por ese review tan bonito) y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago...(Si queréis que os mencione, comentad, hijos de p*ta...XD Que los ghost readers frustran al personal. Palabra de escritor)**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina,adelantando el fic para diciembre, a ver si consigo que se publique. XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zessho u Symphogear)**


	26. Decepción con nota

Al acabar, volvieron a la residencia y celebraron una fiesta de cumpleaños decente. Estaba muy bien provista de comida, puesto de DJ, bebida sin alcohol, bebida con alcohol...

-Sensei...esto es inadecuado...- Shido miró con cierta desaprobación a la mesa con las botellas.

-No soy vuestro padre, por tanto si queréis cogeros un ciego enorme, no os lo voy a impedir. Yo a vuestra edad me pillaba unos ciegos...Ahh, qué buenos tiempos.-

-¡Pero si tu tienes los 18!- Otonashi objetó ya que le parecía absurdo que hable de lo viejo que era cuando solo se distan un año.

-Da igual...Ahora pasaoslo bien. Mirad ya a Tachibana, se lo está pasando pipa...- Ella estaba con una botella de vodka azul y una de coca-cola mientras cantaba "Vamoh a ser felices los cuatro" de Maluma.- pero hacedme un favor los del grupo 3: Que ni el grupo 1 ni el grupo 2 se aprovechen de Tachibana. Pueden salir muy mal parados.- advirtió el Sensei.

Este abandonó la residencia y se fue caminando hacia su dormitorio mientras pensaba qué premio les podía dar a los vencedores. De los matojos que había en el camino apareció Hestia, provocándole un buen susto.

-¡AHH!-

-¡Jajajajaja!-

-Pero serás...- El Sensei la agarró por las axilas y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en ellas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡PARA QUE ME MUERO DE RISA!¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

-¿Qué te dije de que era muy asustadizo? Odio los sustos y más los putos jumpscare.-

-¡Si...ya me lo dijiste! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Para por favor!- Hestia suplicaba entre carcajadas.

El Sensei se detuvo ya satisfecho con su acción y juntos caminaron hacia los dormitorios del colegio donde dormía el profesorado.

-Hestia...sigo teniendo dudas respecto a...ya sabes...-

-Ella. ¿cierto?-

-Sí...¿Crees que estará orgullosa de mí?-

-Si ella te dio una oportunidad, sí. Da por seguro que está orgullosísima de ti. Tu causa es noble, y aunque a veces seas muy subnormal, psicópata y hasta iracundo.- emitió una leve risa.- tu causa es respetable y los tratas muy bien además de ser buena persona. A veces la envidió porque ella te conoció antes que yo.-

-Gracias...Hestia. Necesitaba saber eso, lo aprecio mucho.-

-¿Para qué están las secretarias sino para complacer a sus jefes?-

…

-¿Sabes que eso ha sonado muy mal, verdad?-

-Anda, mira como funciona esa traviesa cabecita tuya.- Su mirada se tornó muy sugerente.

-Ya te gustaría a ti.- Ambos rieron y se fueron a dormir mientras se oía el descontrol de fondo. Mientras el Sensei intentaba conciliar el sueño, Hestia abrió la puerta del dormitorio con una sábana una almohada y embutida en un pijama.

-No consigo dormir...¿Podría quedarme?-

-Por supuesto. Si ya nos bañamos juntos, ¿por qué no dormir?-

-Te recuerdo que fui yo quién te tuvo que convencer para bañarnos juntos.-

-Ya, ya. Fuiste muy atrevida, aunque bueno, ya habíamos convivido unos 500 años juntos.-

Ella se acurrucó, abrazando al Sensei, le deseó buenas noches y se quedó profundamente dormida.

"Nunca me cansaré de esto."

(…)

-Bueno, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien. Pero debo anunciar la sorpresa...-

Todo el mundo lo miraba con ilusión para ver que cosa alocada traería hoy...pero más que alocada, era una algo desagradable.

-He corregido vuestros exámenes.- proclamó por todo lo alto.- Ahora lo diré de más nota a menos nota para que sepáis quién es un verdadero "gentleman" y quien no tiene una neurona en la cabeza. Empecemos.

Shido tienes un 10, junto con Otonashi. Me lo esperaba de vosotros aunque de los 10 folios que habéis puesto, solo he leído dos porque me daba tope de palo.-

Ambos querían quejarse, pero "a caballo regalado, no le mires el diente."

-Subaru, me has sorprendido mucho. Tienes un 9.9, no te he puesto el 10 solo por joder y para que te esfuerces más en el próximo.

-Joooputaaa.- se oyó del fondo de la clase.

-Kimihito, tienes un 8,8. Mikadono un 8,5. Makoto Naegi otro 8,5. Gakuen...-

-¿Sí?-

-Mira, he perdido tu examen, pero no pasa nada, repetimos curso como el año pasado ¿te acuerdas?-

-Oh sí, genial.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Es broma. ¿Crees que después de cuatro veces, lo haría una quinta? Tienes un 8.2, Ash tiene un 8, Kazuto Kirigaya un 7.6, Yukki Rito tienes un 7.2, Kojou tiene un 7 junto con Sai. Tsuzuki tiene un 6.8 y Soma un 6.65.

-He sacado más nota.-

-Ya veremos el siguiente, Tsuzuki.-

-El siguiente es Tatsumi con un 5.8, le sigue Takashi con un 5.4...Mira quién tenemos aquí, Basara con un 5 e Issei con otro 5.

-Toma, he aprobado.- Issei expresó mucha alegría.

-Yo creo que no Issei. Porque has escrito tu nombre con h, eso lo deja a 4.8.-

-Pringao...- susurró Basara mientras Issei se sumergió en desesperación y auto castigo.

-No te rías tú, que lo que has escrito me ha dejado con ceguera durante varias horas aparte de un sangrado masivo ocular. Has escrito tu nombre con v, con z y con doble rr. ¿En qué pensabas? Makoto Ito tiene un 4.2, fíjate que me esperaba peor nota...

-Oye...-

-Tomoki tú tienes un 0 bien merecido aparte de unos cuantos dientes en el pavimento, y por último Kazuma, con un 3.3.

-Profesor, falto yo.- Tachibana levantó la mano.

-¿Qué? Espera...Uy, es verdad, no he corregido tu examen, pero la verdad ni me hace falta, tienes un 0.

-Al menos me quedo yo más tranquila.-

-Después de clase hablaré contigo sobre tus notas, quizá puedas hacer un trabajo extra escolar para poder aprobar curso. Bueno sin más dilación volvemos con las clases de Modales y educación. Hoy repasaremos los conceptos de respeto hacia la pareja y su familia, ya que sin su familia, no tenemos ni pareja ni nada porque necesitamos su aprobación. Como son chicas, el objetivo va a ser el padre, ya que siempre tiene un relación sobre-protectora con su amada hiji...

(Timbre para almuerzo)

-¿Ya? Bueno, después de redesayunar, continuaremos con esto...-

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom... Ya ha vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implicita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD. Lamento el retraso del capítulo, estoy algo liado con los exámenes, por eso se cambia a "semanal o bisemanal" a "cuando pueda".**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, mi mejor comentarista (Que vuelve a estar en un estado de se busca, vivo o muerto), por no decir único aparte de antifanboy, y un buen amigo, a Mj98Nin(otro buen amigo mío), a antifanboy a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago, en especial a Historiador21...(Si queréis que os mencione, comentad, hijos de p*ta...XD Que los ghost readers frustran al personal. Palabra de escritor)**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en la cocina, bebiéndome a lejía a cubos. XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	27. Suegros

El almuerzo transcurrió sin ningún percance, todos comieron de sus obentos, preparados por Soma y Tsuzuki. A veces se preguntaban cómo narices podían preparar tantos platos sin cansarse y siempre les daba tiempo a todo.

-¿Crees que el Sensei tendrá algo que ver con esto?- murmuró Ash antes de terminarse su creepe salado.

-No sé...pero empiezo a pensar que tampoco importa demasiado. Hay que centrarse en las clases para poder salir de aquí...Empiezo a echar de menos a Tohka, Yoshiro, Kotori...fíjate que incluso a Kurumi, a pesar de los problemas que me ha causado.- Shido masticaba su salchicha-pulpo que había en uno de los cajones del obento.

-Tranqui. Las verás cuando menos te lo esperes...Pero me preocupa Subaru...Cada día está más apagado.- Kimihito, Ash y Shido le echaron un vistazo a Natsuki, que estaba comiendo en una esquina, solo y parecía muy triste.

Acabado el rato para comer, volvieron a clase y encontraron a un chico con abrigo, bufanda, gafas y muy atractivo respecto a su rostro. Iba acompañado de una chica muy bajita con el pelo azul con reflejos morados, los ojos del mismo color...Y por alguna extraña razón, orejas y cola de gato.

-Io, Tsumiki, gracias por traerme los informes. Llamaría a Hestia pero se encuentra un poco mal...Al parecer bebió demasiado en la fiesta.

-No es nada, Sensei.-

-Una vez más gracias. La próxima vez os daré algo grande a cambio, pero de momento, un incentivo:...- Acarició la cabeza de Tsumiki con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sacaba varios regalos.- Podría hacer esto todo el día.-

-Mmmhh...nyan.- dijo ella tiernamente mientras agitaba sus orejitas. Después ambos salieron por la puerta y los demás chicos entraron.

-¿Quienes eran, Sensei?-

-Unos chicos muy simpáticos y agradables. Además, él es tan caballero que, cuando habla, las chicas sufren un sangrado nasal. Y la chica es muy muy Tsundere, pero no supera Yami o a Yukina o a Sayaka...

-Oiga.- Kojou y Rito estaban ligeramente enojados.

-Es la verdad, y tenéis que soportar la cruda realidad. Bueno sentaos que vamos a proseguir. ¿Has sido un caballero y has conquistado a la chica? Muy bien ¿Ya puedes empezar una vida con trabajo estable y formar una familia? No, ni de coña. Porque todo hombre debe soportar a dos personas que custodian a tu amada como si fueran dragones escupefuego, que no dudaran en transformaros en seres hechos enteramente de carbono...-

-¿Carbono?- dudó Tatsumi

-Ceniza. Polvo... Y esas dos dos personas son los padres de la chica en cuestión, o más conocido como..."suegros". Nuestros adorados (en muchos casos), temidos y hasta odiados suegros(la mayoría de los casos). Vosotros los japoneses tenéis mucha suerte de que vuestros padres pasen de vosotros, en caso de que seáis huérfanos, lo siento...pero es una gran ventaja, ya que os libráis de pasarlo...pero algunos como yo o como Okazaki, que vino a dar una charla, o Rito, con los padres de Lala o de Haruna...Para pasar desapercibido, debes caerle bien y hacerle favores...Y lo más importante...Tened cuidado si queréis "amar" en el buen sentido a vuestra amada...porque os puede salir muy caro. Una vez tuve un amigo que el padre le pilló con su hija, la novia de este, y casi lo echa de casa, hasta el punto de querer cortársela. Los reveses de la vida.-

Algunos tragaron saliva. Si tu suegro era el rey del infierno o el caudillo del universo y la cagabas...date por jodido.

-Conclusión, ¿Quieres gozar de una buena vida? Muy bien, tendrás que sobrepasarlos, y por eso os voy a dar consejos. El primero es que tienes que caerle bien, sí o sí. Un suegro al que le caes mal es uno de los mayores problemas de una relación, ya que él tiene el control total sobre vuestra pareja. La segunda es, ni se te ocurra liarte con tu pareja si sabes que tu suegro está en casa o va a venir pronto. Si os pilla, daos por expulsados de la familia, o de la casa. A mí me paso una vez y casi me echan de su casa, o peor...su padre era muy aficionado a lanzar cuchillos y uno de los lunares que tengo en el cuello es por el puntero láser que utilizaba cuando me apuntaba con su rifle...Ahh que buenos tiempos...-

Mientras el Sensei rememoraba su vida "joven", los demás tomaban notas muy rápido, algunos estaban tranquilos porque sus suegros nunca aparecerían, otros...tenían la cara violeta del temor a sufrir las consecuencias de un suegro cabreado.

-Por eso hay que saber calmarse y ser un buen chico. Una vez escuché una frase muy inspiradora: "Los modales hacen al hombre".-

Kirito levantó la mano rápidamente y exclamó que esa frase era un meme de internet.

(Maldita...escoba...de las narices...¿por qué no vuela bien? AHHH!)

-Te equivocas, Kazuto. Es de una película de espías llamada "Kingsman". Es una comedia, yo la recomiendo. Prosigo, la clave está en...

¡CLONC!

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la ventana. El Sensei se asomó a la ventana y vio a una niña en un traje de bruja de color rosa con una escoba, al parecer se había estampado contra la ventana. Acto seguido se despegó del ventanal y cayó al patio. El Sensei se perturbó un poco, por el tema de las fluctuaciones y dijo:

-Vamos a parar por ahora. Cuando vuelva, quiero que estéis en la parte baja de la academia.-

El Sensei bajó las escaleras y salió al patio mientras sus alumnos iban hacia la dirección que les indicó. Se encontró con 4 niñas, todas vestidas de bruja con diferentes colores, y 3 de ellas reanimaban a la cuarta.

-Ya te lo dije Doremi, debes tener más cuidado.-

-Tendrías que escuchar un poco más a Azuki, que ella vuela muy bien.-

-Ohh, muchas gracias Aiko.-

-Onpu, ¿Crees que estará bien?-

-Chicas...gracias por acompañarme...- y a continuación la víctima se desmayo, para luego roncar y a babear.

Las niñas se dirigieron al profesor que se acercaba a ellas.

-Señor ¿podría ayudarnos?-

-Claro.- la examinó brevemente y contestó: -Vuestra amiga está bien, solo tiene una pequeña contusión, la curaré y os llevaré de vuelta a casa. ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí?-

-Se nos fue un poco de las manos el "Pirikapirilala", jeje.- rió la niña del pelo morado mientras se disculpaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?- Dijo el Sensei mientras las llevaba a la enfermería.

-Me llamo Onpu. Mis amigas son Aiko, Azuki y Doremi, la última es la que está dormida.-

-Son unos nombre muy bonitos.- Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Hestia jugando con las jeringuillas.

-Hestia, ¿podrías atenderlas mientras doy clase?-

-¿Usted es profesor?- preguntó la bruja naranja

-Sí. Pero ahora no puedo decir mucho más, tengo unos alumnos que atender. Cuando acabe la clase, volveré para darle el alta. Se ha dado un buen golpe.-

-Gracias por cuidarla, es usted muy amable.-

-No es nada, simplemente no puedo dejarla ahí, sin más. Bueno, retomaré mi clase. Ahora toca artesanía.-

Salió de la enfermería y corrió hacia el taller para hacer esculturas, muebles, etc...

"Uff, otra fluctuación temporal. Por favor, que no haya más accidentes hasta mañana...Bueno ¿Qué puede salir mal"

FIN.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom... Ya ha vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implicita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD. Lamento el retraso del capítulo y mi ausencia, pero debo anunciar que ya los he acabado y que, si nada me lo i pide, habrá un gran frenesí de CLASSROOM.**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, mi mejor comentarista (Que vuelve a estar en un estado de se busca, vivo o muerto), por no decir único aparte de antifanboy, y un buen amigo, a Mj98Nin(otro buen amigo mío), a antifanboy a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago, en especial a Historiador21, además de un comentario de StellBreacker...(Si queréis que os mencione, comentad, hijos de p*ta...XD Que los ghost readers frustran al personal. Palabra de escritor)**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en el Show Stage, haciendo el cosaco. XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	28. Estatuas platónicas

Todos estaban en la planta baja, esperando a que el Sensei terminara de atender a esas niñas que se habían hecho un golpe por chocarse en la ventana. El profesor llegó con cierta jaqueca al pasillo donde se encontraban.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?- preguntó Ash

-No es nada, solo me duele la cabeza. En fin, hoy pasaremos a una tarea muy original que es una bonita forma de agradar a tu pareja. Pasad.- Este encendió la la luz y se encontraron en un taller de manualidades.

-¿Manualidades? Eso es cosa de niños, no me veo yo malgastando en semejante chorrada...- Makoto Io empezó a desprestigiar la labor del Sensei.

-Créeme cuando te digo que es una buena idea. Ahora vamos a hacer una escultura, una con cerámica y otra madera, tenéis unas 3 horas por cada escultura, para no echar todo el día pararé el tiempo.- Cogió un reloj del tamaño de un puño y pulsó un botón. Podéis usar magia y todas las herramientas disponibles. ¡Máximo esfuerzo!- Se puso una bata de laboratorio y unas gafas protectoras.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, además se hicieron con un buen puñado de herramientas. Issei fue el más rápido de todos, pero sus dos esculturas eran exactamente igual: Una Rias completamente desnuda, pero el pelo de le cubría todas las zonas "nobles".

-Solo puedo aceptarte una, Issei. Estudié tu caso con las manualidades y era un caso..."extrañamente particular". Desecha una y vuelve a empezar, pero esta vez, haz algo más romántico.-

Algunas obras estaban dignas de ponerlas en un museo. A destacar era una escultura de Emilia de Subaru, una de Eco comiéndose un creepe por parte de Ash y Otonashi con una escultura grupal de él y sus compañeros de su antigua academia, unos compañeros a los que echaba de menos. Mientras ellos trabajaban, una luz verde se asomó por la puerta...

-Dadme un segundo, ahora os atiendo...-

(…)

-¿Te importaría(burp) esperar aquí mientras recojo una cosa, Morty?-

-Rick, tengo miedo de sitios tan tranquilos, ¿Y si es otro simulador?-

-Mira Morty, entiendo que tengas miedo, pero tu inseguridad me toca mucho los huevos, así que ¿Qué tal si dejas de ser una mierdecilla insegura cuya vulnerabilidad no le importa a nadie y esperar aquí sin dar mucho por culo?-

-¿Rick, no te importaría ser un poco más amable? Sabes que lo estoy pasando mal desde...

El Sensei salió del taller y observó al científico con su nieto, acto seguido sacó una pistola sacada de ciencia ficción y apuntó al anciano mientras que este también sacó una de aspecto diferente.

-Juré librarme de gente de la Ciudadela. Son ellos quienes no paran de joderme con sus nuevos reglamentos multiversales.-

-Ya, pero nos causas muchos problemas. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tú mismo eres tu propia paradoja(¡BURP!)? Solucionas los problemas que creas. Mira Morty, el tipo de la bata barata es su propia ironía, normal que en el consejo no paren de reírse, eres un jodido blanco de chistes...

-Te voy a...-

La pistola de Rick disparó burbujas y la del Sensei transformó a este en un patito de goma con un peinado bastante chulo, después de unos 2 segundos, se destransformó, se miraron y se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿El patito de goma? Es el truco más viejo del libro.- replicó mientras se reía

-Rick, puto cabronazo arrugado, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía.- El Sensei abrazó a Rick y este correspondió el abrazo.

-He estado muy ocupado, si no que te cuente este mierdecilla.- Rick señaló a su nieto asustado que estaba en su espalda.

-¿Te apetece un trago?- El Sensei sacó una botella con dos vasos.

-Bubidabibabdad. Solo uno que tengo prisa.-

-Y yo, que tengo a media clase manejando cosas que serían capaces de dejarlos como estar 5 minutos en la dimensión de las cuchillas. ¿Cómo os va? Me enteré de que han elegido un Morty como presidente en la Ciudadela.-

-Si, pero a nosotros no nos interesa esa ciudad burócrata e hipócrita. Veo que tu colegio sigue yendo muy bien, las instalaciones son cojonudas.-

-Rick, ¿cómo conociste a este señor?-

-Buena pregunta Morty. Mientras estaba fuera, encontré una nave que huía de unas cuatro de la ciudadela. Pensé que esa nave del gobierno, pero no tenía ningún logo de la Federación Galáctica, pero Ricks y Mortys lo perseguían, así que no era muy bueno, pero como los de la Ciudadela no me

caen bien, así que le eché una mano.-

-Les había robado el suelo del Consejo, me citaron por lo de la academia unas 4 veces, me harté y el suelo me pareció muy chulo, así que lo choricé y me fui. Ahora es el alicatado de la piscina.-

-Buena jugada, por cierto.- chocó la petaca con mi copa.-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-

-Claro, he llamado a mi secretaria. Ahora lo trae.-

Hestia trajo una caja con un botón azul.

-He podido arreglar la caja de Meeseeks, además de disolver su sindicato, pero eso sí, pueden reconocer tareas imposibles y se suicidaran de inmediato. ¿Recuerdas como se estropeó?- preguntó el profesor.

-Mi yerno pidió reducir su juego de golf en dos.-

-¿Y por esto montaron un sindicato? Qué mal.-

-Es un pringao.-

-Sí, sí que lo es.-

-Bueno, gracias profesor. Morty y yo ya nos vamos. Por cierto, si quieres joder a la Federación, a la Ciudadela o tienes la jodida salsa "sichuan", llámame. Ya nos veremos en el bar, Hestia.- Hizo otro portal y se esfumaron.

(En el taller)

Todos empezaron a acabar su primera escultura, e iban a proseguir con la segunda. Hibiki ya había terminado la de cerámica, así que trabajaría con madera. Takeshi le pasaba las herramientas mientras Naegi le echaba una mano. La escultura consistía en un chico con todos lo atractivo que puede tener uno...salvo que en vez de cabeza, tenía un símbolo de interrogación enorme.

-¿Me puedes pasar la sierra circular?- Takeshi se la dio a Kazuto, que se la dio a Hibiki. Esta empezó a cortar como si nada...hasta que un pequeño susto por parte de Tomoki hizo que la hoja se desviara y le amputara el brazo... La sangre empezó a fluir por el suelo del taller mientra un grito desgarrador arruinaba el ambiente de trabajo.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! DUELE MUCHO.-

-¡LLAMAD AL PROFESOR, YA!- Shido tomó el control de la situación. El Sensei entró desesperado y les pidió un botiquín, que lo buscaran ya.

Tachibana estaba en el suelo, agonizando, pero sus lamentos se convirtieron en gruñidos.

-Ahh...ah...Gr..GR, GRRRRRRR.-

-¿Pero qué demonios?-

Ella se oscureció y sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

"Oh...mierda, esto se saldrá de madre."

FIN.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom... Ya ha vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implicita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD. Lamento el retraso del capítulo y mi ausencia, pero debo anunciar que ya los he acabado y que, si nada me lo impide, habrá un gran frenesí de CLASSROOM. Hoy subiré este y otro más qu está en producción**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, mi mejor comentarista, por no decir único aparte de antifanboy, y un buen amigo, a Mj98Nin(otro buen amigo mío, que se ha pasado al lado osccuro de Wattpad XD), a antifanboy a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago, en especial a Historiador21, además de un comentario de StellBreacker...(Si queréis que os mencione, comentad, hijos de p*ta...XD Que los ghost readers frustran al personal. Palabra de escritor)**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en los servicios, desatascando el retrete. No sé que habrá comido Freddy pero le ha sentado fatal. XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	29. Encuentros

Una estela oscura y rojiza empezó a surgir de su pecho y esparcirse por todo el cuerpo. Cuando le llego a al brazo, el aura tomó forma de este, luego se desvaneció y su extremidad cortada estaba completamente sana. Sin embargo ella se volvió totalmente oscura y con los ojos rojizos. Respiraba fuertemente y emanaba vaho, junto con un poco de baba. Su mirada era de cazador y al parecer tenía ganas de cazar ojos se cruzaron con los del Sensei y pegó un grito de furia desmedida.

Desplegó su armadura y se abalanzó contra el profesor, tirando un montón de herramientas al suelo mientras le atacaba. Este se defendió como pudo, ella era muy fuerte en ese estado. Busco cualquier cosa para liberarse de su poderoso agarre. Cogió un martillo de silex y le dio un golpe en la cara. Ella retrocedió unos metros, con una parte de la cara deformada, pero pudo volver a su estado original. El profesor llamó a Hestia con su teléfono para avisarla.

-Sensei, no me diga que necesita otro masaje.-

-No...Hestia esto se...stá...fuera de contro...necesit...sedante...-

-¡¿Tachibana se ha transformado?!- ella exclamó preocupada.

-Sí...yo la contendré...ven depri..- la llamada se cortó y Hestia, corriendo con pánico, buscó en el escritorio algo que revelara la ubicación. La foto de la chica del pelo morado activó un mecanismo que hizo que el fichero con los informes se abriera y se formara la entrada a un laboratorio secreto. Siguió corriendo y cogió un maletín donde ponía: "Para Hibiki, en caso de "Berserk"".

El Sensei decidió usar sus poderes casi fenomenales, no podía usar su máximo rendimiento debido a la fluctuación temporal que provocaron las pequeñas brujas. Invocó cables de acero que maniataron a la bestia, pero ellas las rompió como si fuesen telarañas. Cargó el puño e hizo retroceder el mecanismo que tenía en los guantes de su traje, adquiriendo más potencia de golpe. Después ella le propinó un golpe en el estómago, seguido de muchos más y cuando Hestia llegó, uno de los ataques hizo que el mecanismo avanzara de golpe, haciendo un agujero enorme en el profesor, a la altura del estómago.

Este cayó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared. Hestia desesperada, le lanzó la jeringuilla con el sedante al profesor, y este, en un arrebato de sus escasas fuerzas, la clavó profundamente en el cuello de Hibiki y le inyectó el sedante. Ella se tambaleó, empezó a sentirse mareada, sus piernas flaqueaban y al final cayó dormida bajo los efectos del sedante. Se destransformó y volvió a ser la misma chica linda que era antes, salvo que estaba completamente sana.

Hestia fue rápidamente a sanar al Sensei con sus poderes. Mientras se concentraba en sanar el agujero estomacal que tenia, trató de hablar con el Sensei para no "perderlo".

-Eso que ha hecho ha sido muy muy arriesgado, Sensei. Tenía miedo de que muriera.-

-He pasado por cosas peores que un agujero estomacal, Hestia-chan, cof cof.- tosió sangre y está empezó a emanar de su boca.

-No me mienta, no me hace sentir mejor.- Sus ojos asomaban lágrimas.- Me prometió que nunca moriría...¡¿Por qué te mueres?!-

-Si me estoy muriendo, es porque los demás no. Sabes que no puedo morir...a menos que le pase mi condición inmortal a mis alumnos. Es mejor que yo sufra yo un poco ahora que ellos mueran.-

-Ellos no han hecho nada por usted...¿Por qué lo hace por ellos?-

-Porque es mi deber como su profesor: Enseñarles y protegerles.-

Hestia lloró en silencio mientras seguía sanando al Sensei. Ella quería abrazarle por su nobleza, pero temía que su condición empeorara. Siguió hablando con él para que no se desmayara.

-¿Por qué escogió a ella?-

-Eso haría remontarme a cuando nos conocimos, Hestia.

-¿La conoce antes que a mí?-

(…)

-¿Qué le pongo?-

-Algo sencillo, hoy no tengo intención de emborracharme.-

-Como diga, caballero.-

Se podía observar al Sensei, al parecer en un bar llamado "Quindecim". Era un bar con poca luz, pero estaba provista con todo: juegos de bar, camareros serviciales, por no decir el único, butacas, buena bebida etc. El bar tenía un estilo feng-shui en la entrada con estanques a los lados mientras que las luces le daban tonos morados y verdes a las cascadas. El bar en sí, parecía un pub.

-¿Cómo lleva su trabajo?- preguntó el Sensei.

-No lo veo como un trabajo sinceramente.-

-Ya, pero debe ser duro tener almas humanas en sus manos y que dependan de usted.-

-Ellos dependen de sí mismos. Ellos son los únicos que se pueden salvar. Yo solo observó. Es más me voy a supervisar un juego, si me disculpa usted.- El camarero se marchó y dejó solo al Sensei. Esté bebió otro tragó, y reflexionó sobre sus actos...Hasta que alguien le agarró de la manga suavemente, como para llamar su atención.

-¿Donde...donde estoy, señor?-

-En el Quindecim, un bar en la otra vida. Si estás aquí es porque has muerto, se que no debería decirlo, pero lo lamento.-

-¿He...muerto?- La chica se derrumbó y se puso a llorar en cuclillas.-Mis amigas deben estar muy tristes. Todo es por mi culpa, pero espero que las vidas que salvé puedan vivir una buena vida.- le consoló ese pensamiento y sorprendió al chico que bebía.

-Dime. ¿Sacas buenas notas en la escuela?-

-No.-

-¿Echas de menos a tus amigas?-

-Muchísimo.-

-¿Y si te dijera...que puedo solucionar todos sus problemas?-

-No acepto cosas de desconocidos.-

-Tranquila, soy profesor y creo que tu única opción.- este chasqueó los dedos y ambos se sumergieron en una ilusión donde ella estaba con todas sus amigas, feliz...pero la realidad volvió antes de que pudiera disfrutar.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Un profesor con un proyecto en mente...Una academia.-

(Varios años más tarde)

-Tachibana está aprendiendo mucho. Es bastante inepta con los ejercicios, pero admiro su capacidad de voluntad y de aprendizaje, lastima que se distraiga demasiado.

-Bueno, me alegro de que haya progresos señor.- el camarero siguió fregando vasos y limpiándolos con un sedoso trapo. Mientras el Sensei bebía, su mirada cayó en un chica que acababa de entrar: Pelo negro como la oscuridad, ojos azules que parecían que el propio mar habitaba en ellos, una sonrisa capaz de animar al mas triste de los hombres, un vestido blanco puro, pero ajustado, remarcando todas y cada de las curvas de su cuerpo. Esa mujer era un gran icono de belleza...salvo que medía 1, 50 metros, pero su altura se compensaba con su belleza y su gran,GRAN desarrollo físico. Se sentó en una butaca y empezó a leer un manuscrito antiguo. Si no fuera por el tamaño de sus pechos, el Sensei habría pensado que era una niña. Se fijó que de vez en cuando babeaba y sangraba por la nariz, esto le indicó que lo que pensaba no era tan puro como el blanco de sus ropajes.

El camarero se acercó a ella y le dio una cerveza...y una bebida elegante y cara.

-De parte del caballero de la barra.-

El camarero volvió a fregar la vajilla de su bar y le indicó que la "dama del libro" le había pedido al que, quien le haya invitado, que se acercaba, que tenía "interés" en su admirador secreto.

El Sensei se acercó nervioso, nunca había estado con una belleza de tal calibre...salvo que parecía tener 11 años. Se sentó el la butaca de enfrente y se sintió clavado en ella. La mirada de la dama era muy penetrante.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Un caballero no puede invitar a una hermosa doncella a una copa?-

-Siempre hay motivos ocultos. Me has "entrado" con uno de los trucos más clichés. Ha habido dioses que lo han hecho mejor para llamarme la atención.-

-Apuesto a que no les has dado ni una oportunidad por ese hecho que acabas de decirme.-

-Claro que no se las dí. Eran muy aburridos y mi corazón pertenece a otro. ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer tú que no haya hecho un Diós?-

La estancia cambió y ambos se encontraron levitando en la inmensidad del espacio, rodeados de constelaciones, cometas azulados, estrellas lejanas que parecían luceros violetas. Estaban envueltos en un anillo compuesto de polvo verde claro que, al tocarlo, se desprendía de su trayectoria y se alejaba, a la deriva del espacio. Era un paisaje maravilloso.

-Pu...puede que algún dios haya hecho algo mejor que esto..-

El Sensei siguió bebiendo de su copa mientras flotaba en el espacio, sentado en su butaca. Dejó la copa en su cabeza durante un segundo, chasqueó los dedos y se teletransportaron a una jungla. Era muy frondosa, con flores rojas y violetas y una fauna con colores vistosos. Una aurora boreal flotaba en el cielo, creando colores inimaginables. Se encontraron en un nenúfar en un estanque rodeado de esa maravilla. En el estanque había una cascada que desprendía piedras doradas...Oro puro de 24 kilates. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvieron al pub, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Fue una experiencia inolvidable, de solo una vez en la vida.

-¿Qu...quién eres?- preguntó algo aterrada.

-Me llamo...

(EL JUEGO DE BAR SERÁN LOS BOLOS)

Una estruendosa voz impidió que el nombre se escuchara, pero Hestia le leyó los labios, así que comprendió que nombre era.

-¿No te parece algo extranjero?-

-Ya, me lo dicen mucho. Soy profesor y vengo a ofertarte un empleo como secretaria.-

-Gracias por el empleo...pero ya tengo algo que hacer.-

-No es problema.- Se desplazaron hacia el mundo de Hestia, donde todos estaban parados temporalmente.- Siempre que quieras... hummm- se vio interrumpido, porque la diosa no le había dicho su nombre.

-Hestia.-

-Siempre que quieras Hestia, puedo parar tu mundo para que puedas trabajar y volverlo normal cuando lo necesites.-

-¿Donde trabajo?-

-Es una academia de...- le susurró el resto en la oreja. Ellá se sonrojó, pero respiró hondo, miró al Sensei y le dijo una última cosa:

-¿Donde firmo?-

FIN.

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom... Ya ha vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implicita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD. Aquí uno muuuy largo vaya, y se remonta a épocas importantes. disfrutadlo**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, mi mejor comentarista, a antifanboy, a Mj98Nin(otro buen amigo mío, que se ha pasado al lado oscuro de Wattpad XD)y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago, en especial a dustinlemque.(Si queréis que os mencione, comentad, hijos de p*ta...XD Que los ghost readers frustran al personal. Palabra de escritor)**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en el conducto de ventilación, disfrutando del aire acondicionado.**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia: Danmachi**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	30. Historias pasadas

Los chicos, desesperados, buscaban un botiquín por donde fuera, ya sea en las clases, en las residencias etc. Algunos como Kimihito, Kazuma y Otonashi habían ido a la enfermería primero, mientras que los demás seguían buscando. Llegaron al despacho del Sensei y rebuscaron hasta el último rincón de la habitación. Tomoki encontró algo que añoraba: Sus preciadas y adoradas revistas confiscadas. Issei se alegró bastante también, pero decidió que no era buen momento , los demás como Takashi, Shido, Kirito y Basara se mostraron muy disgustados con el comportamiento de ese Dúo pervertido.

-Hay una compañera muriéndose, con fluctuación incluida, y a ti solo te importan tus revistas. Joder Tomoki, compórtate como alguien normal. - Kojou le reprendió por su comportamiento inmoral.

-Lo que me pregunto es por qué el Sensei las conserva. - Makoto Naegi pensó algún motivo en particular por el cual el Sensei no desechó esas revistas asquerosas.

-Bueno... El Sensei es un hombre...y la tentación es grande. - reflexionó Makoto Ito.

-¿Para que quiere revistas si ya tiene su secretaria Loli tetona y linda? Seguro que cada noche hacen... - expresó Issei con envidia y un poco de resentimiento ya por el tema de los castigos

-¿Hacemos qué, Issei?-Hestia estaba en la puerta del despacho con una mirada furiosa dirigida a Issei, pero sonriendo de manera tranquila, podría decirse hasta molesta. El Sensei llegó después, con vendas en el estómago.

-¿Que le ha pasado, profesor?- Gakuen se mostró preocupado por sus vendajes

-La pistola de clavos se disparó por si sola. - Los que buscaban el botiquín llegaron al despacho con este.

-Muchas... Gracias chicos. Os debo la vida.-

Kimihito, Kazuma y Otonashi se sonrojaron un poco por el halago.

-Hibiki, está bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse.-

-Sensei...¿QUE HACE CON MIS REVISTAS?- Tomoki, enojado, le pidió explicaciones.

-¿Que qué hago? Usarlas, no te jode.-

Subaru y algunos del grup palidecieron.

-Sensei ¿es usted un pervertido?-

-¿Qué? No. Me has malinterpretado, si que las uso, pero para otra cosa:- Abrió el armario y se encontraron un cuadro hecho al parecer de las revistas. Tenía posturas eróticas y las caras de las chicas eran las novias del grupo 1, mayoritariamente de Issei, Tomoki y todos los que causan problemas.- Es un collage de hentai que llevo elaborando con vuestras revistas. Pienso hacer copias y regalárselas a vuestras novias, ya sabes, por los loles...y bueno, para que pienses que sois más pervertidos de los que eráis antaño. Adoro mi trabajo como educador.

Los del grup se partieron de risa al ver la manualidad, estaban deseando ver las caras de ellas al ver tan grotesca obra de arte.

-El incidente de Hibiki se ha arreglado ya. Está descansando en la enfermería junto con la bruja del pelo rosa. Tomad el día libre, no puedo dar clase con estas heridas. Subaru, quédate aquí un segundo, debo hablar contigo.

Todos los demás se marcharon, mientras que Subaru se quedó con Hestia y con el Sensei.-

-Sé que intenciones tienes, Subaru.-

-No conoce mi dolor, lamento que diga eso, Sensei, pero si me arrebatan o a Emilia o a Rem...no tendría ningún motivo para seguir con vida. Me da miedo repetir curso y acabar como Gakuen. Quiero estar con ellas, y los estudios no se me dan bien...Mi única salida es esa, profesor-director. Debe comprender que...

-Mira, Natsuki. Por aquí han pasado mucha gente, aunque seáis la primera promoción. Uno de ellos me contó la historia de su vida antes de desvanecerse de la existencia...

Todo comienza con una Secundaria, una que a su parecer, era algo mala: Había matones, bullys, la gente se reía de él, se aprovechaban de él. El amor tampoco era una opción para él, porque hasta las chicas se reían de él, las que eran amables con él, no querían tampoco emparejarse con él. Cambió de colegio y fue a peor: En las clases se sentía solo, no hizo ni un amigo en uno de esos dos años, la gente no paraba de meterse con él, su vida era un infierno, pero al menos tuvo una pequeña y patética historia de amor: Una chica preciosa aceptó salir con él, eran muy felices ambos...hasta que ella desapareció de su vida. A este chico no le quedó nada. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?-

-No sé.- dijo Subaru con ignorancia, pero interesado en la historia.

-Se mató. Un día en su casa cogió una pastilla del lavavajillas, se la comió y murió por envenenamiento. Apenas tenía 17 años, la solución hubiese sido un motivo para seguir viviendo: Amigos, Amor, Familia...Fue un cobarde.-

-¿Un cobarde?- exclamó Subaru un tanto enfadado.

-Él no sabía que en un año tendría unos amigos leales, tampoco sabía que tendría una novia estupenda y tampoco sabía que los que antes se metían con él, le admiraban ahora. No quiso continuar su vida por una chorrada. Subaru...te pareces bastante a él, él también era un poco nini. Perdió muchas oportunidades. ¿Crees que Emilia o Rem no se enterarían de tu intento de fuga? Si utilizas tu poder de volver de la muerte...será la única vez que no volverás de esa muerte. Dicho esto, reflexiona sobre esa decisión y hazme un favor: No acabes como ese desgraciado.-

Subaru salió del despacho con ganas de replicar, nadie debería insultara un muerto, aunque haya fallecido de manera insignificante.

-¿No cree que ha sido muy duro con él, Sensei?- Hestia dudó sobre su actuación.

-Sabes que lo hago para protegerle.-

-¿Por qué le mintió? ¿Por qué le dijo que no sabía podía salir con su poder, si sí se puede?-

-Imagínate por un segundo que escapa y vuelve con su querídisima Emilia y Rem. Hay otro altercado y es envuelto en un bucle de sufrimiento por no haber hecho las decisiones correctas. No quiero que le vuelva a pasar, el objetivo de la academia es la felicidad del alumno en el presente y el futuro. Bueno dicho esto, voy a descansar un rato, las heridas pasan factura.- se tumbó en el sofá que había en el despacho y se durmió profundamente. Hestia cogió una manta y le arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su escritorio con un último pensamiento en la cabeza:

"Vaya historia que ha contado...¿De donde la habrá sacado? Si yo hubiera estado allí, quizá le hubiera dado otra oportunidad."

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom... Ya ha vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implícita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD. Perdonad que no subiera la semana pasada, me había ido a Barcelona para arreglar asuntos importantes**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, mi mejor comentarista, a antifanboy, a Mj98Nin(otro buen amigo mío, que se ha pasado al lado oscuro de Wattpad XD)y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago, en especial a Maryhoula, una nueva seguidora.(Si queréis que os mencione, comentad, hijos de p*ta...XD Que los ghost readers frustran al personal. Palabra de escritor).**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad y seguidme a mí y a mi historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en el conducto de ventilación, congelado. Lamento haberme quedado allí demasiado tiempo.**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	31. Solo es un simple juego

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la academia. Y que mejor manera que Tachibana persiguiendo a Issei porque le contó un chiste sobre padres, algo que Hibiki tenía como un tema tabú. Mientras ella perseguía con furia a susodicho pervertido, este reía como un condenado. Los demás alumnos como

Ash, Darling-kung o Kojou se lo esperaban, después todos desayunaron un rico menú mañanero al estilo americano preparado por Soma y Tsuzuki. Después todos recogieron sus útiles escolares y se fueron a la academia con más ganas de entender a las chicas, ya sean para mejorar en sus carencias. En las puertas del edificio había un varón de 17 o 16 años. Tenía los ojos verdes, el pelo negro, un uniforme escolar compuesto por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones, ambos manchados de sangre, y la cara tenía marcas de haber llorado como 3 vidas.

Kazuma se acercó a él y comprobó su estado de salud con sus poderes y Naegi comprobó su estado mental con cierto test. Se confirmó que la sangre no era suya, estaba sano físicamente, pero su mente estaba en un estado lamentable.

-Tranquilo, ya no tienes nada que temer. Estás a salvo en esta academia.- Sai le tranquilizó un poco.

-Un comportamiento muy hospitalario para un Rey Demonio ¿eh?- Tomoki hizo una broma y algunos soltaron una leve carcajada.

-¿Rey...Demonio?...¡¿Donde estoy?! ¡¿Donde están mis amigos?! ¡¿Quienes sois?! ¡¿Mis amigos de verdad han muerto?! ¡Solamente quiero morir!- el chico volvió a llorar desconsoladamente. Naegi y Otonashi se acercaron.

-Hey, no llores, no eres el único que ha perdido a gente. Ya verás como todo se arregla. Estás a salvo.- Naegi calmó un poco al chico contándole la historia de sus compañeros. Cuando terminó le preguntó su nombre.

-No..ubaki Kanazawa.- dijo un poco acobardado.

-Kanazawa-san, no tienes nada que temer. De todas formas te llevaremos con el Sensei, tienes muy mal aspecto.- Kazuma, Shido y Ash acompañaron al chico a clase, ya que el Sensei aparecería en pocos minutos...

Ya en clase, cogieron un pupitre de otra aula e hicieron espacio para el nuevo. El profesor llegó a su hora habitual y se preguntó por el chico nuevo.

-Se llama Noubaki Kanazawa, es nuevo en clase, está muy mal. ¿Podría quedarse aquí?- Kirito informó sobre la situación del condenado.

-No hay problema. Por favor sacad el libro de Psicología Femenina. Hoy repasaremos ciertos puntos a tener en cuenta que so muy importantes.

-¿Psi..col..ogía...femenina? ¿No dais cosas como Matemáticas, o Inglés o Japonés?- Noubaki curioseó acerca de la rareza de las asignaturas.

-En esta academia solo se enseña algo que te va a poner a prueba durante toda tu vida: el cómo entender a las mujeres. Te recomendaría que atendieras, te vendrá muy bien. Prosigo, hoy daremos puntos que evitaran discusiones. El primero y más fundamental: No hagáis cosas que hagan que tu pareja se sienta molesta, ya sea irse de fiesta y mentirle a la cara, observar a otras de manera descarada mientras estás con ella, forzarla a cosas que no quiere etc, en otras palabras, nada que la haga sentir molesta. Otro punto a tener en cuenta sería el saber apoyarla. Cuando tenga un problema y desee hablarlo contigo, debes apoyarla sí o sí. Esto es evidente, pero debéis saber el cómo. Una manera incorrecta es decir "Debiste haberme hecho caso.", porque te hace quedar superior y eso es lo último que necesita ella, debes mostrarle que el mundo se equivoca y ella no. Si, por ejemplo la lleváis a un restaurante y no le gusta la comida que ha pedido, no debes decir: "Debiste haber pedido lo que te recomendé". Debes decir algo como: "Vaya inútil el cocinero que no lo hecho a tu gusto", pero eso sí, discreción. No puedes decir algo de ese tipo en un restaurante, sería como suplicar que te expulsen del local a patadas, hay que hacerlo en voz baja. Lo malo es que puede llegar al extremo hay que saber hacerla bajar de las nubes, sería muy problemático si se creyera Dios gracias al apoyo incondicional y enaltecimiento nuestro. Otro punto a revisar es...-

(BIP, BIP)

Un montón de móviles sonaron en clase, al parecer un mensaje se mandó para todos los móviles. El mensaje decía así.

 _Bienvenido al juego del Rey._

 _Reglas:_

 _1-Las órdenes de Rey son absolutas y deberán cumplirse en un rango máximo de 24 horas._

 _2-No se puede abandonar el juego, quien lo hiciera, recibirá un castigo._

 _3-Quien no complete la orden, será castigado._

 _Primera y segunda orden:_

 _1- Kazuma, asiento 6 deberá presentarse a la academia mañana con toda la ropa puesta del revés. Deben verlo al menos 3 personas.-_

 _2-El profesor Sensei deberá tener relaciones sexuales con la secretaria Hestia.-_

 _Fin del mensaje._

 _-_ Vale, ¿Quién ha escrito semejante chorrada?- El Sensei, molesto, preguntó por el gracioso que envió el mensaje mientras muchos se desternillaban de risa. Algunos como Makoto Ito o Issei tenían envidia del profesor, pero otros se imaginaban a Kazuma hecho un adefesio. Hestía irrumpió en clase también molesta por una broma muy pesada.

-¿Quien ha sido el pervertido y guarro que ha escrito esto?- estaba roja como un tomate y sangrando un poco por la nariz, ese rojo que tenía en la cara era una mezcla entre nervios y furia desmesurada.

-Ya sabes lo que dice.- exclamó Kojou.- Las ordenes del rey son absolutas.-

-No creo que sea buena idea jugar.- Darling y Mikadono estaban de acuerdo.

-Puede ser una buena oportunidad de divertirnos. ¿No?- Rito se veía alegre por esta sugerencia.

Noubaki exclamó de terror y salió del aula corriendo mientras gritaba con pánico.

-En fin dejemos esta tontería. La mente femenina...-

La clase prosiguió con su total naturalidad...Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ese juego sería una de las épocas más oscuras de la Academia.

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	32. Nadie a salvo

La clase terminó y con ella la jornada de hoy, ya que, por suerte, el Sensei no pudo dar las siguientes dos horas debido a un compromiso importante. Los alumnos abandonaron la academia con total naturalidad, pero encontraron a Noubaki algo deprimido. Se acercaron a ver si podían ayudarle con su problema y averiguar el por qué huyó de la clase cuando recibió los mensajes.

Basara captó su atención con un ligero silbido. Noubaki, algo asustado, giró su cabeza hacia el origen del ruido.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?- Basará dudó al ver la cara de paranoia mental que sufría el desdichado

-No...no me encuentro bien.-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por tí?- Otonashi ofreció su ayuda.

-Solo...no muráis jugando...Ese juego me quitó todo y no quiero vivirlo ni una vez más.-

-¿Qué pasó?- Naegi su pequeño cuaderno e "interrogó" a Noubaki. Todos escucharon su historia y al acabar muchos estaban llorosos y otros apretaban los puños tan fuerte que estaban sangrando por ello.

-No creo que esto ocurra aquí, no sé si sabes esto, pero aquí no podemos morir, observa.- Kojou entró en la academia y subió hasta el tejado donde se arrojó contra el suelo. Noubaki gritó de terror,un grito capaz de desgarrar un alma.

-¿POR QUÉ HACE ESO? Podría...haberle detenido...es mi culpa.-Dio unos fuertes golpes en suelo conteniendo el llanto pero en vano. Los demás estaban algo indiferentes ya que morían casi una vez la semana. Unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y cayeron silenciosamente contra el pavimento...Pasado un tiempo...Kojou no volvió.

-Vamos, resucita ya. Si el Sensei me pega casi 5 disparos en clase al día, si yo puedo aguantar eso, tu puedes aguantar una caída de 9 pisos.- Tomoki, lloroso, le hacía la reanimación cardio-pulmonar.

La puerta del instituto se abrió y encontraron a Hestia yendo hacia su residencia.

-Hestia-sensei, ayúdenos. Kojou debería haber resucitado hace 10 minutos.- Kimihito(Darling kun) suplicó su ayuda a la secretaria-profesora.

-Por favor, es uno de mis amigos, no sé qué ha salido mal. MALDITA SEA KOJOU, ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE HACER EL IMBECIL?!- Sai contenía su enfado y angustia mientras le pedía ayuda.

Hestia observó el estado de Kojou, sus signos vitales estaban...ausentes, era algo inaudito. ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Hay una fluctuación temporal en la academia?

(…)

Todos miraron hacia Noubaki, la actitud de ellos cambió radicalmente, si solo se hubieran acordado de lo que les había dicho Naegi nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-Será mejor que hable con el directo y profesor vuestro, a lo mejor puede hacer algo por vosotros.- Se llevó el cadaver de Kojou y los restantes fueron a su residencia, carcomidos con pena y la tristeza que se sentía al perder a un compañero de clase...

(11:59 pm)

" _Queda un minuto"_

Mientras Kazuto miraba su teléfono, ese mensaje apareció repentinamente.

-Después de lo de Kojou, lo último que necesito es jugar al estúpido juego del rey. Gracias- agradeció de manera sarcástica y se acostó,deseando que la experiencia de ayer solo hubiera sido un mal sueño...

(A la mañana siguiente)

" _1ºOrden ejecutada. El Sensei, por no haber obedecido al rey será condenado a la muerte por Degollamiento"_

 _-_ Nadie muere jugando al juego del Rey. Quien fuera el rey debe ser un completo imbécil.- Basara se mostraba indignado, ya que la pérdida de Kojou seguía presente en sus corazones. A Kazuma no le impidió vestirse con toda la ropa del revés ya que le obligaron a vestirse así Issei y Tomoki.

-No logro comprender por qué seguís jugando, si ayer un compañero vuestro murió. ¿No tenéis sensibilidad, luto o algún ápice de humanidad?- Kirito miró con desprecio a los tres pervertidos.

-La muerte de Kojou es una gran pérdida para nosotros y es merecedor de nuestro respeto y luto...pero no significa que sea necesaria una gran depresión, porque llorar no va a cambiar nada, así que hay que seguir viviendo feliz, y que mejor manera de levantar el ánimo que obligando a Kazuma haciendo una subnormalidad, ¿no creeis?- Issei dio un pequeño discurso inspirador.

-Hyodou tiene razón, aunque Kojou haya muerto, no podemos estar toda nuestra vida triste. Hay que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.-

-Me da la sensación de que esto no va a acabar bien.-

-¿A qué te refieres, Gakuen?- Ash le preguntó.

-Según las investigaciones de Naegi, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Noubaki trajo a nosotros esta extraña enfermedad, ya que el es una fluctuación temporal. Aunque me consuela que, como nuestro "querido" profesor cabronazo.- hubo risas por parte de todos dándole la razón.- no puede morir, nos puede proteger con el tema de este juego macabro.-

-Me recuerdo a la academia Pico de Esperanza. De esperanza no tenía nada en absoluto.- Naegi se inclinó tristemente sobre su pupitre, era lógico después de lo que le había pasado. La puerta de la clase se abrió y todo el mundo miró hacia ella, esperando que hubiera entrado el profesor...pero no era él. Era Hestia, tenía marcas en las mejillas de lágrimas, los ojos enrojecidos y ligeramente hinchados, el vestido humedecido...Eran marcas de que el llanto seguía presente en su cuerpo.

-De..debo...da...da..daros una...una...-volvió a llorar silenciosamente y desconsoladamente.

-¿Estás bien, Hestia?- Kimihito la socorrió y tranquilizó un poco.

-Se..guidme.- Todos abandonaron el aula y la siguieron hacia el despacho del Sensei. Allí se encontraba el...cuerpo. Tenía un gran corte a la altura de la yugular, los ojos fríos e inertes, la piel pálida y sangre por toda su camisa, parecía que antes de morir luchó contra ese corte. Este estaba en el suelo y en la mano estaba escrito en la mesa un pequeño mensaje, incompleto por las manchas de lágrimas y de sangre. Se la sacaron de la mano de la mano, con cuidado ya que el "Rigor Mortis" estaba presente en todo su cuerpo.

" _Fluctu...tempo...juego...nadie a salvo...investigar...prote...si no viv...cid a Hestia que se...de todo...Ha..sido...mnos mara...Naegi...ponlos...vo, que no se traicio...Mantene...tos y sobre...d"_

-¿Qué significa esto?- Tachibana dudó,con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mikadono leyó la carta y susurró.

-Significa...que no queda otra que sobrevivir.-

 **Hola a todos, To lovers, soy Foxy the Pirate 98 y aquí traigo un nuevo episodio de Proyect Classroom... Ya ha vuelto el Sensei con su sabia enseñanza y su psicopatía implícita con un 47% de alcoholismo XD...No tiene niguna excusa, si no lo he subido ha sido por mi inconmensurable vagueza y mi falta de inspiración(Sigo la filosofa de Eromanga Sensei "Nunca escribas sin estar inspirado, porque el producto de tu esfuerzo será una basura") Así que lo siento, aquí subo los dos que faltaban y como recompensa contestaré vuestras dudas, solo hace falta que vayas abajo y escribas tu pregunta. Tenéis hasta el viernes cuando suba el tercero y las respuestas claro. (Sobre Classroom o To love ru ya sea inglés o español)**

 **Muchas gracias a Gryhterin18- friki, mi mejor comentarista, a antifanboy, a Mj98Nin(otro buen amigo mío, que se ha pasado al lado oscuro de Wattpad XD)y a todos mis seguidores que realmente aprecian lo que hago.(Si queréis que os mencione, comentad, hijos de p*ta...XD Que los ghost readers frustran al personal. Palabra de escritor).**

 **Ya sabéis, votad comentad(cuadrito de aquí abajo) y seguidme a mí y a mis historias :3 El apoyo se agradece**

 **Aquí Foxy, si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina respondiendoos a vosotros. ;D.**

 **Nos vemos ;3**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	33. Desesperación

El día solo acaba de empezar...Y ya había dos muertos: Un compañero muy poderoso y ejemplar...y el emblemático profesor inmortal, que al parecer, también puede morir, además de ser el ser más poderoso en su propio universo. Ambos era respetados, aunque el Sensei era más odiado por el tema de los castigos estrictos pero no quitaba el hecho de gran sentido del humor y su vocación como profesor. Enterraron los cuerpos en el bosque y pusieron un recipiente de cristal con un flor, en señal de luto. Todos, entristecidos, se fueron a clase, a continuar su aprendizaje, aunque si morían de poco servía.

-¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir todo esto? No lo entiendo.- Tomoki exasperó.

-Nadie lo entiende, pero debemos seguir siendo fuertes, Tomoki. Lucha por las personas que quieres y todo irá bien.- Otonashi animó al pequeño pervertido Tomoki, ahora este era más humano que nunca. Algunos del grupo 3 estaban muy apagados, todo el optimismo que compartían parecía cosa del pasado, los del 2 evitaban las miradas con os demás y sacaban la foto grupal que tenían mientras algunos apretaban los puños y otros estaban a punto de desmoronarse, como Kazuto. Mientras contemplaba la sonrisa de Asuna y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero se las quitó rápidamente. "No debo mostrar debilidad" pensó.

-Vamo...s a segu...ir con la cla...se. Sa...cad las gaf...as por favor- Hestia tartamudeaba entristecida, tenía una cicatriz emocional enorme. El recién llegado Noubaki deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudar, pero no servía de nada. Se las pusieron y vislumbraron varios recuerdos de Rito, Ash, Takashi y Sai. Al terminar la clase, tomaron un breve descanso...pero alguien decidió investigar sobre las muertes, se oyó un ligero click y Gakuen se levantó de su asiento, pensativo mientras que los demás estaban congelados en el tiempo.

-Veamos, ¿Quién de vosotros está tras los asesinatos?- Nadie respondió porque estaban paralizados y no podían percatarse. Paseó pupitre por pupitre, mirando los teléfonos y los efectos personales, buscando alguna pista sobre quien era el rey. Al no averiguar nada, se fue a la residencia y siguió investigando, llegando a la conclusión de que nadie es el rey. Pasó por el despacho del profesor y no encontró nada sospechoso tampoco. Parar el tiempo le llevó a la conclusión de que nadie de los alumnos es el rey ni Hestia, lo que restaba la posibilidad de un agente exterior. Volvió a su asiento y el tiempo transcurrió de nuevo como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Mientras tomaban el almuerzo, un nuevo mensaje llegó al teléfono.

" _Orden de Kazuma ejecutada."_

" _Al pasar 24 horas se asignará una nueva orden o nuevas ordenes"_

" _Orden nº3: Tachibana asiento 16 deberá tener relaciones sexuales con Shido asiento 15 o con Makoto Naegi asiento 10. No pueden ser los dos a la vez. En caso de incumplirse serán condenados los 3 a muerte ácida._

" _Orden nº4: Basara deberá batirse en duelo a muerte contra otro alumno. En caso de no hacerse serán castigados él y 5 personas aleatoriamente."_

" _Fin del mensaje."_

Algunos estaban conmocionados, 9 personas morirán si no se cumplen las ordenes, y en caso de cumplirse morirá solo 1. El caso es que perderán a un amigo sí o sí. Tachibana exclamó de terror al ver el mensaje, negando con la cabeza la tal cruda realidad a la que se enfrentaba.

-No..no quiero...pero tampoco quiero morir...- Lloró delante de toda la clase silenciosamente. Basara también estaba devastado por la orden. ¿Matar a un compañero? Eso era inviable. Shido y Naegi se acercaron a Tachibana a hablar con ella al respecto sobre el mensaje.

-¿Sabéis qué? Esto es una cabronada, desde luego no pienso seguir jugando a esta mierda.- Sai sacó su teléfono y bloqueó al rey. Noubaki intentó pararle los pies porque no se podía abandonar el juego.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO!- exclamó en vano. Sai lo bloqueó y a continuación un nuevo mensaje llegó.

" _Sai Akuto, asiento 14, ha desobedecido las reglas. Será condenado a implosión espóntanea"_

Dos segundos más tarde, Sai explotó, repartiendo sus vísceras y su sangre por toda el aula. Muchos gritaron aterrorizados, era un muerte espantosa.

-¿Pero...pero qué coño?- Algunos exclamaron y gritaron aterrorizados, todos estaban salpicados por distintos trozos de su compañero. Noubaki lo lamentó desde el fondo de su corazón, no quería que hubiera ocurrido eso.

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado?¿Por qué ha muerto?- Makoto Ito estaba muy afectado.

-No se puede abandonar el juego. Se lo intenté decir...pero llegué tarde.- Noubaki se lamentó inmediatamente y se disculpó de todo corazón.- Si queremos sobrevivir solo debemos obedecer y dar con el rey.-

-Es un poco sospechoso que sepas qué hay que hacer, ¿no...Rey?- Takashi sospechaba del nuevo y de cómo había que actuar frente al problema.

-Tío, no pienses así.- Soma se molestó por acusar al nuevo.

-Es inocente hasta que descubramos lo contrario.- Tsuzuki reflexionó y Shougo estaba de acuerdo.

-Tranquilos, es inocente. He mirado sus efectos personales y no tiene nada que le delate como rey.- Gakuen decidió hablar y declarar la inocencia de Noubaki. Esté se molestó porque le había fisgoneado las cosas que tenía, pero se alegró de que no lo inculparan, aunque se preguntó cuando las revisó.

Mientras los demás planeaban como afrontar el problema y Shido y Naegi hablaban con Hibiki sobre la primera orden, Basara estaba en su asiento, releyendo su orden una y otra y otra y otra vez,buscando algo para que sus compañeros se libraran de ese fatídico destino. Al no poder hacer nada, se acercó a Hyodou enfurecido y le dijo:

-Te reto a tí al duelo, Issei..-

Fin.

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	34. Duelo de titanes

-¿Por qué yo, Basara?- Issei se mostró molesto por la elección de Basara.

-Si se lo propusiera a otro sería injusto, sería condenarlo a muerte.-

-¿Ya estamos con los alardes de grandeza, Basara? Sabes que puedo ganarte usando la mitad de mi fuerza, te lo dice el próximo rey del Harem.-

-Mira no empecemos, te elijo a ti y te jodes, porque es justo, y punto.

(BIP BIP)

" _Basara e Issei deberán retarse a muerte."_

 _-_ ¡ME HAS CONDENADO, BASARA!- Issei estaba furioso, a tal punto de estar rojo de ira.-¡TENÍA TANTAS COSAS QUE HACER, QUERÍA HACERLAS, QUERÍA VOLVER A VER A RIAS,AKENO,KONEKO,ASIA...¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-No tenía opción. No quiero matar a un débil, debe ser en igualdad de condiciones.-

-¡Pues me aseguraré de volver a verlas, PASE LO QUE PASE!-

Dicho esto se alejó colérico y ciego de ira. Basara se apenó de su decisión y se sentó en su pupitre.

"Solo quiero que sea justo"

Tachibana esta al borde de un shock cardíaco. No podía entregarse a un hombre así como así y más sin ni siquiera estar enamorada. Naegi y Shido se acercaron a decidir cómo podían afrontar esa orden.

-Hibiki quiero que sepas que a nosotros tampoco no queremos cumplir esa orden, también tenemos parejas y no me considero una persona indecente.- explicó Shido

-Pero si morimos antes de tiempo, no tendré la posibilidad de poder decirle a Kirigiri-san lo que siento, ni a todos los que me importan de verdad. Hay que hacer algo al respecto. Tú decides.-

Tachibana se sentía acorralada. Si no hacían nada morirían los tres...pero qué precio estaría dispuesta a pagar ¿su virginidad, o su vida? Era un decisión muy difícil, y aunque la respuesta fuera obvia, las consecuencias serían para toda la vida, porque nadie olvida su primera vez.

-Pe...pero...yo no...os amo. A ninguno.-

-Yo tampoco Tachibana. Eres una amiga nuestra, sería incapaz de hacerte algo malo - Naegi negó con la cabeza

-Ni yo.-Shidou añadió.

Tachibana al final suspiró, lo reflexionó y antes de decir algo, les hizo prometer que no expresarían queja, duda o discusión alguna. Ellos lo prometieron y al final ella susurró entrecortadamente con nervios.

-Shi..dou, te es..cojo.-

Ambos asintieron y dejaron el veredicto tal y como estaba. Dicho esto Shidou y Tachibana hablaron sobre cómo cumplirían la orden del rey, mientras Naegi se alejó un tanto aliviado y dudoso.

"Aunque no esté insatisfecho con su decisión...¿Por qué decidió descartarme?"

La tensión en la clase se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el grupo 1 apoyaba totalmente a Issei mientras que el grupo 2 y parte del 3 apoyaba a Basara, ya que, admiraban el sentido de la justicia que le invadió. El resto estaban neutrales incluidos Hestia, Noubaki, Soma, Tsuzuki, Rito, Naegi, Shidou, Subaru y Kirito, el único del grupo 2 que no apoyaba a ningún "bando".

-¿Quién creéis que ganará?- dudó Kirito

-No lo sé, pero solo espero que no haya ningún vencedor. Sería devastador para nuestra clase.-Soma reflexionó.

-No comprendo el por qué de que los compañeros se traicionen entre ellos. Me parece cruel e irracional,incluso inhumano.-Rito se mostraba molesto por la desesperación que invadía su clase.

-Porque lo hacen para sobrevivir y escapar. He experimentado esta situación dos veces y...simplemente las personas que controlan este tipo de juegos merecen algo peor que la muerte.- Naegi añadió y Noubaki coincidió.

-Este tipo de juegos te obligan a hacer cosas horribles.-

(…)

(18 horas más tarde)

La clase respiraba un poco más tranquila, la orden que se le dio a Tachibana fue acatada. Eso significaba que no iban a perder a 3 personas...pero Tachibana estaba apagada y se quedó así durante el resto del día...

(...)

(CECDE)

Issei estaba a punto de enfrentarse y acatar la orden del rey, puede que hasta lo hiciera un poco por gusto porque odiaba a Basara, no solo lo consideraba una copia suya sino además que lo despreciaba por haberle escogido a él, ya que lo había condenado o a matar o a morir. Basara estaba en un lado del escenario e Issei en otro. Basara parecía nervioso, iba a enfrentarse contra un compañero suyo a muerte, él sería incapaz de hacerle eso a un compañero de clase, pero si no hacían nada, ambos serían castigados.

El resto de la clase estaba en las gradas contemplando lo que sería un evento decisivo, todos estaban callados, atentos al primer encontronazo que se produjera.

-Espero que Issei-san sobreviva, es mi único amigo aquí.- Tomoki sollozó tristemente.

-Solo espero que sea rápido.- Otonashi casi ni se atrevía a mirar.

-No es justo para ninguno. Solo puedo desearles suerte.- Mikadono observaba a ambos rivales entristecido.

Hestia seguía llorando por la muerte del Sensei. La consolaba Rito y Tachibana, a pesar de su estado mental.

-Hestia, tranquila, está ahora en un lugar mejor y no creo que Bell quiera verte triste. Por favor sonríe, segura que así te sientes un poco mejor.-expresó Rito.

-Bell es mi amado, sin el mi mundo no cobraría sentido y me quitaría la vida...pero el Sensei es mi familia. Salvo Bell y Hefesto, yo me sentía sola. Con él podía hablar del como acercarme a Bell, o algún consejo sobre mis sentimientos por él, o incluso divertirnos haciendo cabronadas a vosotros. El Sensei era como un hermano o un padre para mí...Sin él me siento muy perdida aquí y además era muy cariñoso, cada ve que me sentía muy triste me cuidaba, me mimaba y se preocupaba para a que mí no me faltara de nada, al igual que yo hago cuando él está así...no puedo seguir así, quiero ver a Bell, quiero ver al Sensei...QUIERO DEJAR DE ESTAR TRISTE Y QUIERO QUE VUELVAN.- rompió de nuevo a llorar trágicamente, realmente tenía el alma desgarrada por la pérdida.

-Lo importante es seguir con vida, no importa el coste, salvo vidas humanas.- Tachibana repetía eso en voz baja de manera un tanto desquiciada.

-Tachibana, por favor,vuelve a ser tú también la misma chica alegre que eras por favor. No me hagáis esto.- Rito se estaba desesperando con la situación, ellas dos necesitaban ayuda profesional, algo que ellos no habían aprendido todavía. Todo esos actos se interrumpieron cuando el acero y la lucha decidieron cantar a dúo.

-Ya ha empezado.- susurró Gakuen.

FIN

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	35. Nada sale como uno quiere

Todas las miradas apuntaron hacia la zona baja del gimnasio, observando cómo Issei y Basara estaban chocando sus respectivas espadas. Las chispas salían volando por el gimnasio, dándole un toque ígneo a la lucha. Issei no tardó en adaptar la forma de Balance Breaker, poniéndoselo más difícil a Basara que seguía usando su espada. Issei empezó a usar proyectiles de energía del dragón mientras aumentaba su poder por 2 por cada segundo que pasaba, así hasta unas 30 veces.

-Basara, he alcanzado un poder que hasta el propio Sensei tendría miedo de mí. Ríndete y será rápido.-

-No dejaré de luchar hasta poder ver a Mio, a Yuki y a Maria una vez más, todo lo que hagas será en vano porque hablas con alguien del clan de los héroes y da igual lo que hagas, te venceré cueste lo que cueste.-

Issei, sintiéndose con confianza, cargó una esfera de energía tan grande como una bola de demolición.

-¡PILLA ESTO!- se lanzó a una enorme velocidad y mientras la lanzaba se dirigió a él con un poco más de tiempo. La táctica que tenía pensada era lanzarla y cuando Basara la repela si la repele, atacar de manera devastadora. Basara, al ver el disparo aproximándose a toda prisa, se relajó, puso la espada de manera horizontal,cerró los ojos y al sentir la calidez de la esfera en el rostro, pronunció en voz alta.

-" _Vanishing Shift"-_

La energía impactó causando una gran explosión, los compañeros de las gradas se cubrieron para evitar la onda expansiva. Al acabar, Basara seguía ahí,sin ningún rasguño pero con la espada al frente e Issei...en la empuñadura de ella, viendo como la hoja le atravesaba hasta estar a pocos centímetros de Basara.

-¿Como...has podi...do evitarlo?- susurró Issei mientras la sangre fluía en su boca debida a la hemorragia interna producida por el corte.

-Vanishing Shift reduce el poder de tu ataque a 0, podía repeler casi cualquier ataque,además me entrenaron para matar demonios. Lo siento.-

-No lo sientas, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer...pero una cosa si está clara.-

-¿El qué Issei?-

Issei abrazó a Basara, atravesándose más la hoja y gritó en voz alta.

-¡TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO!-

La armadura carmesí empezó a exclamar Boost y por cada Boost la armadura resplandecía más y se tornaba de color verde.

-Issei, basta, no tienes por qué hacer esto.-

-¿Pero sabes por qué lo hago, Basara?-

Basara luchaba por escapar del abrazo de Issei, no quería inmolarse junto a él. Al final este respondió a su propia pregunta.

-Porque es justo.-

Al acabar de pronunciar, una gran explosión se produjo,inundando de luz verde el gimnasio.

-¡HYODOU-SAAAAAANNN!-exclamó Tomoki muy entristecido.

Al desvanecerse la luz, lo único que quedó de ellos fueron sus espadas clavadas en el gimnasio. Un grito de tragedia salió de los labios de Tomoki, había perdido un gran amigo...su único amigo. Apretaba los puños con rabia, se alegraba de que Basara muriera, pero en el fondo se sintió mal: Había perdido dos de sus compañeros...

-Juro sobre la tumba de mi amigo que aniquilaré al rey, aunque sea lo último que haga.-

" _Obediencia confirmada"_

(…)

Los compañeros no se dirigieron la palabra durante el resto del día, estos días estaban muy conmocionados por tal traumática experiencia tan cercana a la muerte o a la desesperación. Al levantarse leyeron el mensaje del rey que tocaba hoy. Tsuzuki al terminar de leerlo, exclamó:

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

Bajó las escaleras de su residencia, muy alterado y preguntando:

-¿Habéis leído tal macabriedad?-

" _Orden del rey nº4"_

" _Todos los varones deben participar obligatoriamente en este juego. Deben colocar un potro de gimnasia de pie y atar a un alumno a él por turnos. La cuerda debe estar atada a los brazos y a una barra, donde esta dará vueltas. Quién obtenga menos vueltas será castigado"_

-Pero...esto no es capaz de arrancarte los brazos?- Otonoashi preguntó intrigado.

-Vaya si puede.- Makoto Naegi respondió su pregunta con algo de miedo.-Es lo más parecido a un instrumento de tortura.-

-El Rey es un psicópata.-Otonashi susurró con asquedad.

-Me recuerda a los recuerdos de Subaru, ha pasado por algo muy parecido...por cierto, ¿donde está?- Kazuma dudó acerca de su paradero.

-¿No ha bajado a desayunar?- Soma subió un poco la cabeza para localizarle, pero no divisó al susodicho.

-Voy arriba a ver qué le pasa.- Shido subió las escaleras y se fue a su dormitorio. Estaba cerrado sin llave aparentemente, sin embargo. le iba a dar la oportunidad de reincorporarse.

-Natsuki,¿estás bien? Venga, amigo, te espera un buen desayuno...- la puerta cedió levemente, abriéndose poco a poco, hasta desvelar el fatídico motivo por el cual Subaru no había bajado...Un enorme grito desgarró el ambiente del comedor.

Gakuen subió corriendo para ver qué demonios pasaba...Antes de entrar encontró a Shido pálido, en el suelo, arrastrándose. Gakuen entró el la habitación y encontró a Subaru ahorcado al ventilador con una nota de suicidio en el cuello, explicando que pasaba de matar a sus compañeros o de que o mataran o de morir de manera horrible y que no se preocuparan, después de lo que ha pasado esto le era hasta cómodo.

Gakuen bajó con Shido y ambos explicaron por qué Subaru no bajó. La noticia fue un duro golpe para sus amigos, estaban conmocionados por esa trágica pérdida, sobretodo para Shido, Otonashi

Naegi y muchos del grupo 3 que solían hablar con él. Hubo algunas lágrimas en aquella sala, pero la que más lloró sin duda era Hibiki, fue que la levantaran de la cama y contarle esto. Personas como Kirito, Tatsumi, Tomoki jurarían sobre sus propias buscar a ese "rey" y hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo,ha hecho, y hará. Sin embargo él les había dado una orden...Y si no la cumplían todos serían castigados

El juego está servido en una bandeja ensangrentada...y al acabar alguien no podrá ver como acababan el resto de sus compañeros.

 **Hey hola a todos, soy Foxy the Pirate...debo decir que lo lamento mucho. He tenido exámenes y he sufrido un bloqueo creativo pero uno de estar mese comiéndose la cabeza para ver por dónde puedo conducir esto y creo que he dado con un camino para poder conducir. HAN SIDO TRES MESES DE QUEBRADEROS DE CABEZA, EXÁMENES Y DE NO SABER QUÉ HACER...pero creo ya sí. Espero poder retomar el ritmo. Gracias a los que han seguido releyendo por diversión. Ahora habrá más :3**

 **Aquí Foxy si me necesitáis estaré en la oficina, intentando quitar mediante drogas y antidepresivos el restante bloqueo mental.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	36. Ataduras del sufrimiento

El ahorcamiento de Subaru se extendió en apenas minutos. Los compañeros estaban conmocionados, nadie esperaba este fatídico hecho, aunque era cierto que Subaru últimamente no era el alma de la fiesta, parecía como si su accesorio favorito fuera una pequeña nube chispeante y el único gesto que expresaba su rostro era de melancolía y tristeza. Los alumnos se llevaron el cuerpo y lo enterraron en el bosque que había al lado del instituto.

-Subaru me contaba muchas historias sobre su mundo, y de lo enamorado que estaba de Emilia, lo mucho que la extrañaba y que también jugaba con los niños en un pueblo cercano donde residía. Lo siento Natsuki, ya no...podrás volver...a ver...- la temblorosa voz de Shido empezó a apagarse, ni siquiera pudo acabar su discurso de despedida. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y cayeron silenciosamente ante la congoja de sus compañeros.

-Y pensar que todo esto parece que nunca va a terminar.- exasperó Tatsumi.

-Cada día somos menos, hay que empezar a pensar si de verdad podemos confiar los unos a los otros.- reflexionó Makoto Ito.

-Claro que lo hacemos.- interrumpió Makoto Naegi.- Si eso que dices fuera cierto, sería mejor rendirse y explotar de manera espontanea, porque si no podemos confiar en nuestros compañeros, ¿en quién podremos?-

-Juro que si me topo con ese Rey, lo cortaré con mis espadas tantas veces que servirá para condimentar ramen.- menospreció Kirito, con asco, tanto que escupió. Tenía una expresión de venganza pura y dura.

-Me pido cocinar ese puto ramen.-Soma añadió con inquina.

-Chicos relajarse, la violencia ahora no sirve, solo confiar en nuestros amigos.- finalizó Rito con cierto apuro.-Venga, debemos irnos a completar esa prueba.

Nuestros estudiantes terminaron de sepultar a Subaru y se dirigieron al gimnasio, para luego la CECDE, y acabar en el verdadero gimnasio. Dentro estaban Hestia y Tachibana, ambas con unas profundas marcas en las mejillas y la parte inferior de los ojos. Claramente era el llanto el origen de esas marcas pero a diferencia de Hestia, Tachibana estaba desquiciada, solo estaba cabizbaja y susurraba: "No quiero", repitiéndolo muchas veces y con voz baja.

-Chicos tenemos que hacer esto, si no moriréis. Yo me encargaré de dar vueltas a este cachivache infernal. Por cierto solo podéis decir una cifra y no os podéis arrepentir si no moriréis y yo también, así que sed sabios. - Hestia se situó detrás del potro agarrando la rueda que estaba atada a las cuerdas encargadas de estirar hasta arrancar las extremidades.

-¿Cómo decidimos quien va?- preguntó Kimihito.

-He cogido unos dados de rol que encajan con el número de lista.- Gakuen los mostró.-¿Los lanzo?

-Dame un segundo. Chicos pensad un número acorde con vuestra resistencia física.- Shougo ordenó y todos pensaron un minuto hasta que por fin se decidieron. Gakuen lanzó los dados, el de las decenas se quedó parado en 0 y el otro fue rodando a chocar contra la pared. Cuando chocó marcó un 4 pero al rebotar cayó a 6.

-No...no...no..nononononono. Le tocaba a Gakuen, no a mí. Lo he visto, estaba ahí ¿verdad?- Kazuma desesperado, intentaba convencer a los demás de su falsa buena suerte, pero los demás miraron a un lado.

-¿Pues sabéis qué? NO PIENSO METERME AHÍ PORQUE NO ES MI TURNO.-

(Bip bip)

" _Kazuma, asiento nº6, ha desobedecido las normas, será condenado la decapitación"_

-¡No...no..no...NO!- Kazuma lloraba mientras leía la pantalla de su teléfono una y otra vez, ser testarudo le iba a costar la vida. El cuello de Kazuma empezó a sangrar.

-Bueno...vaya rey más original...no ha sido capaz de escoger una manera de morir que no haya vivido todavía, jajajaja...- la cabeza de Kazuma se separó del cuello y fue rodando hasta los pies de Tachibana. Ella con una mirada sombría la recogió y la puso a la altura de los ojos.

-Eh,Kazuma-kun vaya chiste has contado, eres muy divertido.- empezó a reír alegremente mientras apretaba la cabeza contra su pecho, manchándose la camisa de la sangre de este. Ella se movía nerviosa impaciente, como una niña de cinco años, había terminado de enloquecer.

-Hibiki, por favor, suelta a Kazuma...eso es macabro.- Shido intentó quitarle la cabeza a Kazuma para que pudiera descansar en paz, pero Tachibana le interrumpió.

-¿Qué, Kazuma-chan? ¿No quieres ir con ellos? Dile por qué.- se aclaró la voz, puso su mano en la boca y empezó a imitar la voz de Kazuma pero con toque infantil.- "No voy a ir contigo Shido, eres malo con Tachi-chan, además eres feo y gordo, huuuum" Tachibana movió su dedo y extendió el párpado de abajo de Kazuma, haciendo una mueca burlona. Al acabar se fue, riendo como una loca,mientras se llevaba la cabeza consigo.

-Dios mio...cuando acabemos debemos ayudarla.-Otonashi recogió los dados y los lanzó contra el suelo, vigilando que no rebotara con las paredes. Los dados rodaron y el número que salió fue el 7...Kirito, con la cara de un cordero degollado, se sube al potro y le dice a Hestia el número de vueltas que pensó.

-Dame 8 vueltas.-

-1...2...3...4...5.- Hestia iba contado cada vez que daba una vuelta en voz alta, con un deje fúnebre.

La quinta vuelta empezó a doler, ya que las cuerdas estaban estirando los brazos de Kazuto uno centímetros y todavía le quedaban unas 3 vueltas. Al acabar, Kazuto salió de aquel artefacto dolorido

-No podéis imaginar lo mucho que duele. Es como si un camión te estuviera arrancando los brazos. Quien sea el rey...debo decir que lo que ha pensado, ha sido acertado como para ponernos a prueba.-

Uno a uno fueron tirando los dados, fueron Makoto naegi (10) ,Tatsumi(22), Tomoki(7),cada resultado se iba anotando en el teléfono. Después de esto le tocó a Tsuzuki, el mejor amigo de Soma dentro de la academia, se metió dentro de la máquina y Hestia le preguntó el número de vueltas que quería para estirar. Tsuzuki inspiró hondo y con la voz temblorosa susurró

-100 vueltas, por favor.-

 **Nos vemos**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	37. No hay sacrificio grande

-¿Como has dicho Tsuzuki?- Hestia, debido a la petición, estaba un poco asustada y estupefacta con el sacrificio que iba a hacer el valiente repostero.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE GILIPOLLEZ VAS A HACER, TSUZUKI?!- Soma estaba muy enfadado con la decisión que iba a tomar su compañero de cocina.

-Creo que si alguien muere haciendo el juego, el rey no buscará más victimas hasta el próximo juego, así tenéis 24 horas más para buscar a ese bastardo y matarle. Ha sido un placer Soma, pero debo daros tiempo. Hestia empieza por favor, antes de que os haga más duro.-

-Tsuzuki eres mi úni(1)co amigo, no debes hacerme esto, me quedaré solo. Quie(2)ro saber de tus historias alocadas con esa medio gato(3), tu amiga de la infancia Tsundere, la ricachona que no para de intentar agasajarte(4), tu amigo obseso con las mujeres 2D...Por favor, recapacita.-

-Ya..AHH..no puedo(5)...empieza a doler. Solo te pido que no veas morir...no quiero marcarte para el resto de nuestra estancia, aquí en la(6) AHH!...academia...Por favor, Darling-kun, Ash-kun, lleváoslo y el resto iros...no va a ser agradable ver(7) AHH!.-

Soma se resistió contra los dos compañeros que lo sacaban a rastras y los demás con congoja abandonaron la sala dando mensajes de despedida y de ánimo.

-Saluda a nuestros compañeros de nuestra parte, Tsuzuki.- Otonashi lo despidió con la mano.

-Voy a echar de menos tu tarta de fresa con chocolate.- Makoto Ito lloraba mientras abandonaba la sala

-Cuidaremos bien de Soma, está en buenas manos.- Gakuen estaba detrás de Kimihito y Ash, que sujetaban a Soma, mientras este se negaba a abandonar el gimnasio. Cerraron las puertas y Hestia, mientras lloraba y seguía dando vueltas. 8,9,10..12.14...16. Sus gritos inundaron todo el gimnasio hasta que se produjo el silencio. Los brazos de Tsuzuki estaban sangrando y tensos, unas vueltas más y saldrían disparados. Hestia paró por un segundo y se puso delante de él.

-Lo que has hecho ha sido muy noble por tu parte, Tsuzuki.-

Este apenas respondió, estaba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia debido al shock producido por el dolor.

…

-Imagina que soy cualquiera de ellas ¿sí?-

Tsuzuki terminó de cerrar los ojos, deseando que todo esto terminara. Se imaginó a su adorada chica-gato acercándose a él. De repente, Tsuzuki notó una suave, húmeda y cálida sensación en los labios.

-Sé que no lo puedo hacer tan bien como ellas, pero quiero que te lleves un bonito recuerdo antes de...antes...de...- Hestia empezó llorar desconsoladamente y corrió hacia la rueda a seguir contando.

-18,19,20,21.-

¡CRACK!

Los brazos del pastelero salieron despedidos de este, y la sangre comenzó a manar por el artefacto y seguir en el suelo, formando un charco de gran envergadura. Hestia siguió contando lentamente hasta llegar a las 100 vueltas. Al acabar, su cara palideció, sus piernas flaquearon y se derrumbó en el suelo del gimnasio, en una postura fetal. Ella retiró al inerte pastelero y guardó sus restos en una bolsa para cadáveres. Una vez retirado de allí para que ninguno se descompusiera al verlo, les volvió a llamar a que continuaran mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Pero ya está, Tsuzuki se sacrificó para que la prueba acabara. ¿Por qué no recibimos el mensaje?- Gakuen miraba su teléfono esperando que el mensaje llegara al teléfono.

-Creo que lo dirá por la noche.- imaginó Ash

-Por si acaso deberíamos seguir con la prueba.-

-¿Y NO FIARNOS DEL SACRIFICIO DE TSUZUKI?- Soma entró en el gimnasio furioso y su voz quebrantada por la tristeza de perder a su único amigo en la academia.

-Lo que hizo Tsuzuki fue muy noble...¿pero y si el rey no cuenta con esto? ¿Y si no le vale para él? Todos los que no hicieron la prueba moriran.¿Verdad, Noubaki?- Makoto Naegi buscó con la mirada a Noubaki y lo encontró sentado en una grada cabizbajo, con la mirada vacía. Al final respondió:

-Creo que deberíamos seguir hasta que todos la hayan hecho.-

Al final todos se sometieron a la prueba. Al acabar todo el mundo, un mensaje llegó al teléfono.

" _Obediencia confirmada. Kimihito ha realizado 6 vueltas. Su castigo es dado que no ha querido estirar los brazos, no volverá a usar ninguna extremidad"_

" _Fin del mensaje"_

Todo el mundo empezó a mirar a Kimihito que calló desplomado en el suelo, pidiendo ayuda.

-No siento las piernas ni los brazos, creo que me ha dejado parapléjico.- Kimihito pidió ayuda para incorporarse, y Shido acudió en su ayuda.

-Al menos no a muerto otra persona.- Makoto Ito respiró aliviado.

Soma susurró unas palabras que sonaban tal que así.

-Mi amigo...ha muerto...para nada.-

Palideció y se fue de la CECDE. Los demás le siguieron pero más despacio, honrando su sacrificio.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente la orden nueva fue la siguiente:

" _Nadie deberá hacer nada innecesario hasta mañana"_

 _Makoto Ito, asiento nº9, no ha cumplido las normas,su castigo es decapitación_

 _Hestia no ha cumplido las normas, su castigo es hiperhidratación._

 _Shougo Mikadono asiento nº 13 no ha cumplido las normas, su castigo es asfixia._

Los tres estaban perplejos, no se lo podían creer. ¿Qué habían hecho mal? No habían hecho nada innecesario.

Makoto al leer su castigo, pensó:

-Otra vez no.-

Los tres sufrieron sus respectivos castigos. Los compañeros restantes se preguntaban qué estaban haciendo mal Se reunieron en el comedor donde Soma cocinaba solo. Rito estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y antes de que Noubaki llegara al comedor, soltó una pequeña lágrima.

" _Yukki Rito, asiento nº22, no ha cumplido las normas, su castigo es hemorragia convulsionada "_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO HE HECHO NADA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR..GAIUHSDUYEG?!...- poco a poco empezó a escupir por la boca y por los demás orificios, incluido los ojos, sangre. Se agitó durante un breve periodo de tiempo hasta que murió "reventado" por dentro.

Noubaki llegó y exclamó

-¡NO LLORÉIS O MORIRÉIS!-

-Tranquilos no hay nada de qué preocuparse...-Soma despedía un aura siniestra.- Por favor probad este nuevo plato.- se acercó con una bandeja con tapa y cuando la levantó se encontraron una sopa con la cabeza de Subaru dentro. Todos estaban asqueados.

-Bien...bien...¿Quien quiere ser el segundo plato?- Soma sacó un cuchillo de gran envergadura y visualizó a todo el mundo con una mirada sádica y alocada. Soma se había vuelto un maniático y comenzó a perseguir a sus compañeros con la única intención de cocinar sus cadáveres. Los restantes huyeron, cayendo en la cuenta de que poco ya se podía hacer para sobrevivir.

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	38. Desenlace

El demente Soma fue primero a por Makoto Naegi, clavándole el cuchillo en el abdomen para luego sacarlo y atravesar un pulmón. Naegi cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor y la sangre manaba de sus heridas, hasta que minutos después murió por ahogarse en su propia sangre. Soma buscó los demás por los pasillos con su cuchillo ensangrentado, buscando con ansiedad a los restantes alumnos para darles caza. Encontró a Otonashi en una taquilla y le apuñaló en el ojo, matándolo al instante. Siguió buscando por los pasillos hasta que se encontró a Tachibana, que iba canturreando alegre por los pasillos con la cabeza de Kazuma entre sus brazos.

-La,ra,la,la,raaa...Uh Soma, ¿que vamos ha cenar hoy? Kazuma y yo nos morimos de hambre, ¿verdad que sí Kazuma?- sacudió un poco la cabeza haciendo que la inerte cabeza asintiera debido a los temblores.

Soma se quedó pensativo un rato...y sin previó aviso acometió para acuchillar salvajemente a ella, la atravesó con la hoja en el pecho y dejó la hoja así clavada. Tachibana, sorprendida, retrocedió unos pasos, palideció, se sacó el cuchillo del pecho y susurró...

-Tu eres...un fraude.- Se tornó oscura, su symphogear se activó, sus ojos se volvieron rojos escarlata y se ennegreció su rostro dejando solo el brillo rojo. Soma se fascinó con aquella forma, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el puño de Tachibana le atravesó el pecho, le arrancó el corazón y lo aplasto como si fuera un pedazo de arenisca recién formada. El cuerpo agujereado de Soma se quedó tendido en el suelo, muerto al instante.

(…)

-SOMA SE HA VUELTO LOCO.- Ash vaciló ante la sanguinaria actitud del chef.

-Normal, ha mirado a su mejor amigo muerto de una manera un tanto horrible. Hay que escapar de aquí.- Takashi intentó formar un plan de escape, pero antes de que pudiera acordar algo, Tachibana en su forma Berserk derribó la puerta y susurró:

-Os...ENCONTRÉ.-

-¡MIERDA!- Kirito sacó sus espadas y le hizo frente en vano, ya que Tachibana en los tajos que intentaron dañarla, le arrancó los brazos con un puñetazo en cada uno para luego arrancarle la cabeza con un gancho de izquierda. El cuerpo cayó al suelo lentamente. Los demás intentaron huir y en su retirada, Tachibana agarró por la pierna a Shido. Este intentó arrastrarse en un arrebato de supervivencia, pero de poco sirvió. Pidió ayuda pero era muy tarde...segundos después se escuchó un alarido y un montón de sangre estucó el aula donde se escondían anteriormente. Mientras huían Ash Blake no pudo aguantar más y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras apretaba lo dientes, impotente...

-Lo siento...pero no podía aguantar mucho más.-

" _Ash Blake, del asiento nº1, no ha obedecido las normas. Su castigo es criogenización espontánea."_

Su color corporal cambió a azul gradualmente hasta quedarse blanco, inmóvil e inerte.

-Ash...- Gakuen palideció.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO, VAMOS!- Takashi siguió animando a sus compañeros a huir. Mientras Tachibana en su retorcida misión de exterminio, destruyó la estatua de hielo de Ash de un placaje y siguió avanzando. Los demás siguieron corriendo por el pasillo, salvo Darling kun, que estaba en la enfermería por la parálisis. Desde su camilla podía ver toda la masacre y no pudo evitar llorar. Su móvil vibró y, aunque no podía leer el mensaje, decía:

" _Kimihito, asiento nº3, ha desobedecido las normas, será castigado a ser arrojado a la marabunta"_

Sin previo aviso, miles de hormigas salieron del suelo y mordieron a Kimihito, entrando en su cuerpo por cualquier orificio, y al final lo devoraron hasta dejar solo los huesos. Los cuatro alumnos restantes se refugiaron en un aula, pero cuando aseguraban las puertas, el puño de Tachibana atravesó a Tatsumi, dejándole un agujero en el pecho. Takashi y Noubaki les dijeron a Gakuen y a Tomoki que huyeran, que ellos les daría tiempo. Ellos dos huyeron, sin saber nada de Takashi ni de Noubaki, pero supusieron que murieron ya que a los dos minutos Tachibana les volvía a perseguir. Ella se abalanzó y atrapó a Gakuen. Tomoki intentó retroceder para ayudarle, pero Gakuen le gritó:

-SÁLVATE, TOMOKI, CORRE, AHHHH...- Tachibana le arrancó la cabeza con facilidad y siguió persiguiendo a Tomoki, hasta que ambos llegaron al final del pasillo e Hibiki iba a asestarle un golpe mortal, pero Tomoki gritó:

-¡TACHIBANA BASTA!- Ella se paró por un segundo, la mirada furiosa desapareció gradualmente junto con su transformación. Miró sus puños teñidos de rojo sangre, sus piernas se desplomaron y le susurró a Tomoki:

-¿Qué he hecho?- unas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro y su teléfono vibró. Ni siquiera miró el mensaje, pero segundos después se agarró el pechó, convulsionó por dos minutos y murió de un infarto. El único que quedó fue Tomoki, mientras intentaba contener las ganas de llorar, sacó su teléfono y leyó lo siguiente:

" _Orden confirmada. Quítate la vida en 5 minutos o sufrirás un destino peor que la muerte"._

Acto seguido se fue cabizbajo a la cocina mientras contemplaba todos los cadáveres que había por los pasillos y las aulas, era un paisaje desolador, todos sus amigos y compañeros no podrían volver a ver un nuevo día y el tampoco, le quedaban 5 míseros minutos para seguir viviendo, una vida marcada por la tragedia, el miedo, la tristeza y la ausencia del deseo de vivir...Cogió un cuchillo de cocina, se apuntó al ombligo y cuando estaba a punto de clavárselo, una voz sonó bien alto:

-¡Corten! Muy bien chicos, tenemos tercera temporada de Ousama game, recoged los trastos y fuera de mi escuela.-

….

¿Sensei?

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


	39. Vuelta a empezar

Tomoki estaba inmóvil y paralizado, pero sobretodo aterrado. ¿Por qué el Sensei está vivo? ¿Y Hestia que le está trayendo un café si estaba muerta? ¿Y por qué todos mis compañeros estaban con restos de su muerte mientras devoraban el catering, aparte de que un Issei frito y un Takashi con un agujero en el pecho estaban jugando al voley playa con la cabeza de Makoto Ito, que se quejaba por los golpes? Tenía el corazón a punto de explotar, tan conmocionado que se iba a desmayar, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se dirigió al Sensei con mucha ira en el cuerpo dispuesto a partirle las piernas por todo esto, pero Issei le detuvo un segundo.

-Tomoki, me alegro de que sobrevivieras. Sé que tienes mucha preguntas y que quieres reventarle los huevos de una patada al profesor, yo antes también quise, pero mereces una explicación, así que te explico: El Sensei había firmado un contrato con una empresa de animación que hizo el anime de Ousama game para hacer así la segunda temporada. Ninguno de nosotros está muerto, solo que cuando "morimos" desaparecemos a una habitación donde estamos conviviendo con los que mueren, pero nos divertimos, aunque tengamos marcas de nuestra muerte, pero no nos ha impedido divertirnos.-

-¿Y te preguntarás con qué objetivo?- interrumpió el Sensei.- Grabar la segunda temporada de Ousama game y conseguir financiación para el festival escolar que es dentro de poco. ¡AH, ESTOY DESEANDO QUE LO VEÁIS! No solo todas vuestras novias y amigas están invitadas y cuando digo todas son todas..¡AHH NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS! Pero antes de eso debemos retomar las lecciones que se han perdido en estos días. Eso se verá mañana...Y ahora os presentaré a vuestro Rey...o debería decir Reina.-

-¿ERA TACHIBANA LA REINA?- exclamaron todos de asombro.

-¿Tachibana? No, ella no podría montar todo este tinglado, apenas tiene coeficiente para poder atender en mis clases como un ser humano, es más, ahí la tenéis distrayéndose con un objeto brillante.- Todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Tachibana con marcas del infarto mirando una cuchara mientras flipaba en colores.- Vuestra reina es...

-¿Hestia?- preguntó Sai.- Siempre sospeché de esa zo...

-¿Disculpa?- Hestia estaba con ellos, repartiendo tazas con chocolate caliente.-

-Dejadme terminar, por Dios. En fin ahí la tenéis- Unas puertas se abrieron y se presentó una chica adolescente, con un uniforme compuesto por una falda azul, un jersey gris oscuro, una camisa blanca con un lazo rojo y físicamente era preciosa, tenía el pelo rojo fuxia, una lazo blanco atándole el cabello que lo tenía puesta como una cola, un busto mediano pero lo suficientemente grande para cautivar a un hombre y los ojos verdes.

-¿Ella era la reina todo el tiempo?- Takashi preguntó algo fascinado por su belleza.

-Se llama Monika.- afirmó el Sensei.- Viene de un Japón alternativo, no muy diferente del que conocéis.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Monika, como bien ha dicho este excelente profesor. Lamento los problemas que ha causado mi actuación, seguía un guión estricto y no lo hacia por placer, así que siento mucho todo esto.-

-No pasa nada Monika.- contestó Naegi.- Al final todo estamos bien y eso es lo que importa.

-Un ligero apretón de manos y todo quedará solucionado.- Issei le ofreció la mano y ella se la apretó en señal de respeto mutuo. El Sensei estaba hablando con Hestia, pero se percató de ese apretón de manos y exclamó:

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA CHASQUEAR LOS DEDOS, HYODOU!-

-¿Que no haga qué?- Issei chasqueó los dedos inocentemente, como si no hubiera caído de que seguía poseyendo el Dress Break y la ropa de Monika se rasgó y se desmenuzó hasta quedar completamente desnuda. (Introducir censura family friendly de anime)

-¡AAAAHHHH!- exclamó de vergüenza y a continuación abofeteó fuertemente a Issei. Hestia y Tachibana trajeron ropa de deporte y ella acompañada por ellas dos fueron al vestuario a cambiarse.

-Muy bonito Issei. Como castigo...- El profesor le puso los dedos en la frente y le dijo.-Cada vez que pienses en algo indebido ya sea romper las normas, sexo, chicas desnudas, lo que sea, te vendrá a la mente la imagen de tu amiguito que es una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, completamente desnudo mientras coquetea con tus amigos, que también lo estarán. Esto te durará una semana.- se separó y a los pocos segundos empezó a traumatizarse él solo. El Sensei vio que Monika ya estaba vestida y calmada por aquel susto.

-Ahora ya nunca podré casarme.-suspiró algo apenada.

-Por favor Monika, no te lleves una imagen mala de nosotros, no todos aquí somos unos guarros- se excusó Otonashi.

-No, no importa.- Monika aceptó sus disculpas.-Bueno será mejor que me marche, ha sido un placer, salvo por ti, guarro.- señaló a Issei.- Todo Twitter sabrá esto. En fin muchas gracias.- se acercó a cada uno y le dio un beso en la mejilla incluido Tachibana, Hestia y el Sensei. Issei, que esperaba esa muestra de afecto, lo que recibió una patada en las zonas bajas.

-Pervertido.- se fue al teletransportador y se esfumó.

-Muy bien chicos, mañana retomamos las clases, acostaos y ya mañana proseguimos. Tachi, Hestia, acompañadme que debemos hacer un par de cosas antes de descansar...-

(…)

Todos despertaron con una pesadilla, reviviendo los malos recuerdos de toda esa tétrica experiencia. Al bajar al comedor, se encontraron algo diferente: Hestia estaba con un libro de costura haciendo ganchillo, el Sensei también estaba tejiendo, al parecer, un uniforme escolar y Tachibana sujetaba todos los ovillos de donde sacaban el hilo, todos ellos en pijama y con ojeras.

-¿Qué..qué estáis haciendo?- preguntaba Sai somñoliento.

-Tejer el uniforme que Issei resquebrajó gracias a su Dress Break, pobre Monika.- Hestia respondió mientras consultaba el tomo.

-Invitarla a hacer parte del rodaje y hacerle esto...Muy bonito Issei, esto dice mucho de ti.- Tachibana estaba algo disgustada con él.

-Issei me temo que tendré que ser más estricto contigo. Eso me ha causado un gran dolor, creía que habías mejorado respecto a tu perversión. Hasta Tomoki, un degenerado de las bragas, ha mejorado bastante.

-Gracias Sensei esto me sonro...¡Oiga!- Tomoki reaccionó modestamente hasta que se dio cuenta del insulto gratuito

Todos rieron mientras se sentaban y esperaban su desayuno, para vivir un día mas de su agradable en la academia.

 **Muy buenas. Soy Foxy the Pirate y debo disculparme por mi infinita pereza. No he dejado de escribir solo que me daba palo colgarlo porque Wattpad no para de darme problemas XD. He tenido exámenes y eso se suma a la lista de causas por las que no se ha actualizado, lo siento mucho.**

 **Pero sigo escribiendo y lo seguiré haciendo, así que no perdáis demasiado la fe en mi X'D**

 **Un saludo a todos mis seguidores y los que siguen esta fantástica historia, aunque lamento que el arco de Ousama game no haya sido del todo gustoso, era un experimento para ver si podría escribir gore, pero no me hallo del todo satisfecho**

 **PD: Lista de animes que han aparecido y personajes:**

 **Sensei: ?**

 **Hestia (Danmachi)**

 **Hyodou Isei(High school DXD)**

 **Tatsumi(Akame ga kill)**

 **Makoto Ito(School Days)**

 **Makoto Naegi(Danganronpa)**

 **Natsuki Subaru(Re zero)**

 **Shido(Date a Live)**

 **Kirito o Kazuto(Sword art online)**

 **Yukki Rito(To love ru)**

 **Sai Akuto(Ichiban no Ushiro)**

 **Gakuen (?)**

 **Kazuma(Konosuba)**

 **Shougo Mikadono(Kono naka)**

 **Takumi Tsuzuki(Mayoi neko no overrun)**

 **Otonashi(Angel Beats)**

 **Tomoki(Sora no otoshimono)**

 **Kojo Akatsuki(Strike the Blood)**

 **Ash Blake(Seikoku no dragonar)**

 **Basara(Shinmai no testament)**

 **Takashi Komuro(High School Of The Dead)**

 **Yukihira Soma( Shokugeki no soma)**

 **Darling-kun(Monster musume)**

 **Tachibana Hibiki(Senki zesshou Symphogear)**


End file.
